Sweet Poison
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Um desejo de vingança alimentado por séculos poderá destruir o que Bella e Edward Cullen, rei e rainha do mundo vampiro, construíram tão arduamente? # CONTINUAÇÃO DE SECRETS AND LIES #
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse:**

_Cem anos depois do último Cullen retornar ao poder – trazendo consigo uma nova Cullen – o mundo já não é o mesmo e o mundo vampiro, também não._

_Uma vingança alimentada por séculos ameaça a realeza do mundo vampiro, e junto dela, segredos que podem abrir feridas cicatrizadas. Poderá o amor de Bella e Edward resistir firmemente à tudo? Ou, assim como os Cullens há séculos atrás, Bella e Edward também ruirão, consumidos pelo _doce veneno_ da vingança?_

**Avisos:**

# Continuação de "_Secrets and Lies_".

# Contém linguagem imprópria e cenas de sexo explícito.

**Disclaimer:**

# Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.

# _Sweet Poison _é minha e não deve ser reproduzida ou alterada DE FORMA ALGUMA.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**E**SCURIDÃO. Essa era a única companhia da jovem imortal, que andava por entre as árvores da floresta inofensiva para ela, procurando um destino que ela mesmo traçara.

Os arbustos mexiam-se conforme ela passava, correndo. As sombras não eram empecilho para sua visão, ela enxergava divinamente bem. Ademais, nada a pararia agora, em sua busca desenfreada e desesperada por uma aliança _perigosa_, mas que era sua única chance.

Ela iria em frente com tudo aquilo? Não tinha certeza.

Mas tinha certeza de que precisava fazer _alguma_ coisa, ou nunca conseguiria viver em paz com suas lembranças, que mais pareciam-lhe _pesadelos._

Horas mais tarde, estava amarrada firmemente à uma cadeira de madeira, rolando os olhos àquilo. Eles não entendiam que, se quisesse, ela poderia facilmente destruir as amarras e se soltar? Porém, queria algo deles. _Precisava_ deles, e odiava admitir isso. Mas para conseguir o que queria, precisaria cooperar.

– Então? – ela perguntou, impaciente.

Os homens altos e desconfiados que eram os donos daquela terra entreolharam-se.

O plano da garota não era ruim. Poderia até funcionar. De fato, se funcionasse, eles só sairiam ganhando. Se falhasse, bem, era um risco a se correr. E eles não corriam esse risco todos os dias, por menos?

– Estamos com você, garota – falou o líder deles, um homem que parecia ter no mínimo dois metros de altura e ombros largos. – Mas com uma condição.

– Qual?

– Iremos seguir suas ordens, e agir de acordo com seu plano, afinal foi você que o planejou. Porém, queremos, na hora derradeira, agir da nossa própria maneira.

– Desde que no fim, todos que eu desejo estejam _eliminados_, não me oponho à forma com que vai lidar com eles. – ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

– Ótimo – ele sorriu, os dentes brancos demais reluzindo na noite escura – Soltem-na. E arrumem um bom lugar para ela dormir. Temos muito o que discutir amanhã.

A garota foi solta, e após um breve apertar de mãos para selar o acordo e aliança, foi até uma pequena cabana, onde se alojou. Era ali que ela ficaria pelos próximos meses, até que sua vingança estivesse completa.

Nessa noite, ela dormiu melhor do que nunca dormira em seus quatrocentos anos.

* * *

**Volteeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! **

**Continuação da Secrets & Lies, fresquinha para vocês. Espero sinceramente que gostem, e eu NÃO vou dizer quem é a guria até a hora certa, ok? :) Mas ela tem um papel MEGA importante em toda a fic. :) **

**Reviewem-me, e digam-me o que acharam do prólogo. Logo, logo, o primeiro capítulo, lindinho pra vocês.**

**Sejam bem-vindos à _Sweet Poison_ ;D**

**Beijos e queijos, **

**Kessy.**

**Meu twitter: kessy_rods  
**


	2. O rei e a rainha

**Mil perdões pela demora, mas surgiu uma prova na faculdade que eu não esperava, e eu tive que deixar o capítulo de lado um pouco pra estudar. Até retomar o ritmo demorou um pouco, hehe.**

**Mas cá está o primeiro capítulo da SP, espero que gostem *-***

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**1. O rei e a rainha**

_**Vancouver, Canadá**_

_**Novembro de 2109**_

**:: ****Edward POV ::**

Eu não estava preocupado com muita coisa àquela altura. Apenas sorria enquanto via Bella alegremente torturar sua presa, caçando-a nos limites do saguão principal do nosso Castelo.

– Bella, não brinque com a comida – eu disse, divertido.

Ela olhou pra mim, seus olhos vermelhos faiscando e eu me senti de repente meio zonzo.

– Eu quero, Edward – ela disse, sedutoramente – e eu vou fazer.

Balancei a cabeça rápido, antes que aquilo me pegasse.

– Não vai me convencer tentando me hipnotizar.

– Droga – ela resmungou.

– Seu jantar está fugindo – observei enquanto o homem de vinte e poucos anos aproveitava a distração de minha mulher e começava a correr, novamente, em direção à saída.

– Opa, opa – ela disse, chegando à sua frente em um segundo – Onde pensa que vai, querido?

– P-p-por f-f-favor – ele pediu, a voz trêmula de medo – N-n-não me m-m-mate.

– Ow, pobrezinho – ela disse, as sobrancelhas unidas em pena e um bico em seus lábios. Ela o abraçou e acariciou seus cabelos enquanto suspirava. Quem não a conhecesse, jurava que ela estava sendo sincera – Eu prometo que não vai doer.

– N-n-não – ele se debateu, inutilmente.

– Shh – ela disse, agora olhando em seus olhos – Tudo vai ficar bem, vai ver. Confia em mim?

Eu ouvi a confusão dos pensamentos dele, e sorri mais largamente. Ela era ótima.

– Confio, majestade – ele disse, a voz agora calma e serena.

– Ótimo – ela disse, enquanto sua face se transformava na face da predadora extraordinária que ela era.

Em uma fração de segundo, seus caninos afiados já haviam perfurado a pele dele, sugando todo o sangue e vida que existiam ali, em meio às lamúrias e gemidos baixos dele. Eu rosnei em puro ciúme.

– Não precisa fazê-lo achar que está sentindo prazer nisso, sabe? – resmunguei, enquanto Bella ria, e o humano começava a gritar. Por pouco tempo, em seguida logo desmaiando.

Não vi quando ela terminou sua "refeição". Apenas senti seu quadril, sentando em cima do meu e virei-me para ela. Seus olhos vermelhos cheios de desejo, e seu lábio inferior em seus dentes. Os caninos ainda estavam de fora, e eu sabia que ela fazia aquilo de propósito.

– Bella, Bella – reclamei – O que você quer?

– Você sabe – ela investiu seu quadril contra o meu, sedutoramente devagar – Não se faça de bobo.

– Não me provoque. Eu posso querer revidar.

– Eu aguento – ela disse, colocando suas mãos no encosto de minha cadeira, minha cabeça entre elas – Eu aguento.

Sorri, desafiando-a.

– Não foi o que você disse noite passada.

Ela deu de ombros.

– Noite passada eu estava com sede. Não raciocinava direito. Hoje estou muito bem alimentada – ela disse, sussurrando em meu ouvido e mordiscando o lóbulo de minha orelha – Pelo menos de _sangue_, estou bem alimentada.

– Quando digo que você se tornou uma vampira sádica e ninfomaníaca, você zomba de mim.

Ela riu, e eu me deliciei ao ouvir a risada melódica e doce tão próxima de meus ouvidos.

– Talvez eu tenha me tornado. Mas a culpa é inteiramente sua.

– O quê?

– Isso mesmo – ela me olhou, os olhos intensos – E não discuta comigo.

Aquela sensação de tontura voltou e eu fechei os olhos, quebrando o contato e eliminando a sensação.

– Quando vai aprender que sua hipnose não funciona comigo? – eu brinquei, abrindo os olhos novamente e encontrando Bella em uma expressão frustrada.

– Não custa tentar.

– Você tenta todos os dias dos últimos cem anos, Bella – eu insisti – Por que funcionaria agora?

A verdade é que se eu não fosse um vampiro completo e o mais poderoso de todos, eu cairia como um patinho na hipnose dela. Minha condição me dava força suficiente para me desviar de seu poder, mas isso não significava que eu era 100% imune à ele. Bella era poderosa demais. Mais até do que ela imaginava. E ela não era exatamente do tipo modesta.

– Não sei – ela deu de ombros – Você parece bem vulnerável a mim quando estamos sozinhos.

Rolei os olhos e a puxei ainda mais de encontro a mim.

– Isso não é por causa de sua hipnose, meu amor – eu disse, fazendo minha voz suave – É porque eu te amo.

Ela sorriu largamente e fez seus lábios encontrarem os meus, fazendo com que nós dois passássemos do patamar conversa para o beijo-desenfreado-de-desejo. Porém, pensamentos desagradáveis surgiram, atrapalhando minha concentração.

– O que foi? – perguntou uma Bella irritada quando quebrei o beijo.

– Alice – murmurei.

Bella rosnou e rolou os olhos. Em seguida, gritou.

– O que você está pensando aí, Alice?

A vampira irritante demais pro seu tamanho surgiu quase pulando em nosso campo de visão, e não pareceu nem um pouco constrangida ao ver Bella _montada_ em mim, olhando para ela por sob o ombro.

– Desculpem atrapalhar, e eu realmente acho que vocês querem minha cabeça por isso, mas eu não pude evitar, porque é tão extraordinariamente excitante que...

– Fala logo, Alice – cortei-a.

– Opa – ela riu – Desculpa. Então, o negócio é que descobrimos onde vai ser o desfile de Natal, e eu e as meninas bolamos um ótimo plano para atrair turistas até nós.

– Ótimo Alice. Agora já sei seu plano. Pode ir – eu a dispensei.

Ela riu, deliciada – Tudo bem, falamos disso mais tarde. Boa transa.

– ALICE! – gritamos em uníssono, enquanto ela saía correndo do saguão.

– Ela é tão discreta – Bella resmungou.

– Nós também – eu ri, fazendo menção à nossa posição.

Bella rosnou e saiu do meu colo, me deixando excitado e frustrado ao mesmo tempo. Peguei-a pela mão e corri com ela pelos corredores e escadarias, até que estávamos no nosso quarto.

– Que pressa – ela riu.

– A culpa é toda sua – prensei-a contra a parede grossa de concreto – Não mandei me deixar com vontade lá embaixo.

– Lá embaixo? – ela perguntou, se fingindo de desentendida. – Quer dizer, lá no saguão? Ou é aqui?

Gemi alto ao sentir sua mão apertando meu membro sem piedade, por cima da calça. Meus caninos saíram de seu lugar e eu rosnei, puxando-a para mim.

– Isabella...

– Edward – ela resmungou, me empurrando até a cama, e me jogando lá – Não se preocupe. Eu vou _saciar_ você.

Então ela se jogou em cima de mim, aplacando seu peso com as mãos enquanto assaltava meu pescoço, ombros e peito, lambendo, mordiscando e passando seus dentes levemente contra minha pele, que instantaneamente se arrepiou, me levando a gemer em contentamento.

Fechei os olhos e deixei que ela rasgasse minhas roupas. Se tinha uma coisa que eu tinha aprendido e _adorava_, é que Bella era impaciente na hora do sexo. Se eu tentasse fazer as coisas devagar, eu sofreria por isso. Então, pelo menos até que eu estivesse dentro dela, as coisas eram do jeito que ela gostava.

Depois de arrancar minhas roupas, eu arranquei as dela. E eu não cansava de olhar seu corpo perfeito. Os seios já túmidos e enrijecidos pareciam implorar-me atenção, e eu não perdi tempo em abocanhá-los. Primeiro um, acariciando o outro com as mãos, e depois alternando minha boca entre os dois. Bella gemia, e enquanto eu dava atenção à seus seios, ela dava atenção ao meu pênis.

Suas mãos começaram a acariciá-lo lentamente, aumentando o ritmo de acordo com meus gemidos abafados pelos seus seios. Quando o ritmo estava rápido o suficiente para que eu não conseguisse mais sugá-la, ela me empurrou de volta para a cama, e abaixou-se, até que sua boca ocupasse o lugar que antes era de suas mãos.

Eu fechei minhas mãos em punho, agarrando o lençol da cama, e rosnando enquanto ela propositalmente passava os dentes pela minha extensão, enquanto me sugava e lambia. Eu já estava duro há algum tempo, mas ela parecia potencializar o efeito da minha ereção, apenas por reclamá-lo em sua boca. Eu comecei a estocar contra o fundo de sua garganta, instintivamente, enquanto ela me olhava sob os cílios, os olhos intensos cheios de luxúria.

Ela largou meu pênis, me fazendo reclamar, mas logo em seguida me calou, _sentando nele_, enquanto se apoiava com as mãos em meu peito e começava a fricção entre nossos sexos, indo para cima e para baixo. Primeiro devagar, me fazendo rosnar em fúria pelo prazer que seu sexo molhado e apertado me proporcionava; e depois aumentando o ritmo, fazendo a cama guinchar em protesto contra nosso movimento firme de vai-e-vem, que nos deixava ofegantes.

– Isso, Bella, vai, vai... – eu gemi – Assim, meu amor, assim... Ah!

– Ouvir você gemer é a coisa mais excitante do mundo, sabia? – ela sussurrou, enquanto se empurrava contra mim.

– Ah é? – eu disse, mordendo meu lábio e sentando na cama, mudando a posição – Eu digo o mesmo.

Então ela deixou que eu ditasse o ritmo, enroscando suas pernas em volta do meu quadril, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com ela, segurando-a pelas costas enquanto aumentava o ritmo da investida, fazendo-a gemer em deleite e jogar a cabeça para trás.

– Oh, Edward, isso! – ela gemeu alto – Vai... mais forte.

Atendi seu pedido imediatamente e logo o barulho de nossos sexos um contra o outro era apenas abafado pelos constantes gemidos – altos – de Bella e meus ofegares contra seu peito.

Trouxe sua cabeça para mim com uma mão, beijando com fúria e paixão, fazendo nossas línguas dançarem uma com a outra, imitando os gestos que nossas intimidades furiosas faziam.

– Oh, isso! – Bella gemeu, ofegando insistentemente enquanto eu entrava e saía dela, a posição tornando sua entrada mais fodidamente apertada que o normal. – Oh, _porra! _

– Sente isso, amor? – perguntei, ofegando enquanto sentia seu sexo apertando o meu, e meu corpo começando a tremer – Sente como nos unimos?

– Aham – ela gemeu – Sinto, oh, como eu sinto... AH!

A mão que antes segurava sua nuca, deslizei contra seu corpo, apertando seus seios e direcionando-a exatamente para seu ponto de prazer. Pressionei meus dedos contra sua carne inchada, fazendo-a gritar, para meu deleite.

– AH! ISSO! ISSO! EDWARD, AH! AH! – ela gritava, enquanto eu rolava meus dedos sobre seu clitóris e investia com mais força e mais fundo, sentindo seu orgasmo chegando. – Oh, Edward, eu vou... OH, _puta que pariu_!

Seu corpo inteiro começou a tremer e ela enterrou a cabeça em meu ombro, mordendo-o e me apertando contra si, gemendo, rosnando e ofegando enquanto seu orgasmo a dominava com força. Eu, sentindo sua intimidade se contrair contra a minha, também comecei a sentir os espasmos me dominando, e logo eu também a prensava contra mim, nós dois num abraço tão unido que poderíamos ser confundidos num corpo só, enquanto deixava meu corpo tremer, e meu líquido sair com força, em jatos potentes, gozando diretamente para dentro dela.

Ainda dei mais duas estocadas contra ela, prolongando o prazer do meu orgasmo e do dela, e em seguida parei, abandonando minha cabeça contra seu ombro, enquanto ela soltava seu peso contra mim.

Logo nós dois nos deitamos, e eu saí de dentro dela, deixando-a ainda sobre mim, deitada com a cabeça no meu peito, enquanto acariciava suas costas e seu cabelo, sentindo seu cheiro pós-sexo, que era, definitivamente, o meu preferido.

Ouvi Bella suspirar.

– O que? – perguntei baixinho, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

– Já fazem cem anos... E eu nunca me canso de você.

Sorri.

– Eu digo o mesmo. Aliás, cada dia é impossivelmente melhor.

– Concordo – senti seu sorriso contra a pele nua do meu peito, seguido de um beijo – Eu te amo.

– Eu te amo também.

* * *

– Bella? Bella? – Alice chamava incessantemente, e eu rolei meus olhos.

– Não vai adiantar, Alice – eu disse – Bella não vai reagir até que a visão acabe.

– Eu ainda não entendi como ela pode ter duas habilidades ao mesmo tempo. – observou Jane.

– Ela é uma Cullen, lembra? – falou Rosalie.

– Isso não significa nada. Edward também é e só tem uma habilidade.

– Quem foi que disse isso? – perguntei, impressionado.

– Oi? Desde quando você tem mais de uma? – ela perguntou em choque.

– Desde sempre, Jane – rolei os olhos – Leitura de pensamentos e hipnose motora.

– Hipnose motora? – ecoou Jasper.

– É parecido com a hipnose de Bella, mas no meu caso, eu controlo apenas os _corpos_. Bella controla a mente. É diferente.

– Mas os dois são extremamente fortes – observou Alec – Eu ouvi falar de hipnose motora. A pessoa afetada não tem absolutamente nenhum controle sobre seus movimentos até que a hipnose acabe.

– Eu arrisco dizer que é até melhor. Certas pessoas não se afetam com hipnose mental – Bella disse, surpreendendo-nos, enquanto me olhava meio irritada. Eu ri. Sabia que ela falava do fato que _eu_ não caía em sua hipnose. Mas ela caía na minha. E isso a deixava irritada.

– Bella, até que enfim! – disse Alice – O que você viu?

– Não tenho certeza – ela franziu o cenho, ligeiramente preocupada – Vi muitas coisas desconexas, como se fossem sequências de algo, mas não entendi muito bem. Vi uma garota pálida, alguns homens meio gigantes e depois vi uma lua. Depois vi todos juntos andando no meio da floresta. Não sei o que quer dizer.

Pisquei. Homens gigantes e uma lua?

– Em que fase a lua estava, Bella? – perguntei.

– Que fase?

– É – eu disse impaciente – Lua nova, crescente...?

– Ah – ela piscou – Era lua cheia.

Droga.

– Eu acho que sei o que você viu.

– Então esclareça-me.

– Não tenho certeza, é apenas algo que me veio à cabeça.

– Fale logo, Edward – ela exigiu.

Que mulher impaciente.

– Acho que você viu lobisomens.

– Isso existe? – perguntou Emmett.

– Acho que você já viveu o suficiente pra saber que não estou brincando, McCarty – eu observei.

– Tem razão. Ok, continue.

Rolei os olhos – Não tenho certeza, como eu disse, apenas me veio à cabeça.

– Hm. – Bella mordeu o lábio enquanto seus olhos saíam de foco novamente. E tão rápido como saiu, o foco voltou – Não dá. Não consigo ver nada além disso. Não dá pra saber se é isso mesmo.

– Fique de olho – eu disse – Quero saber exatamente o que significa isso.

– Ok.

Alice arrastou Bella para mais uma sessão noturna de compras no centro de Vancouver e eu não podia acreditar que aquela diabinha _ainda_ não resistia esse impulso. Mas, Bella queria sair, e notando que eu estava muito ocupado, prometera sair com Alice. Então eu apenas bufei enquanto via as duas saindo no conversível elétrico novo de Bella, em direção ao centro.

**:: Bella POV ::**

– Então eu disse a ele: nada de sexo por uma semana! – Alice dizia.

– E?

– Ele reconsiderou na hora. Vou te contar, amiga, sexo é a chave pra fazer os homens nos obedecerem.

Eu dei uma risada – É, acho que concordo com você.

– _Acha_? Hello? Vai dizer que isso não funciona com o Edward?

– Claro que funciona, Alice. Eu só não sei se é pela vontade que ele tem de fazer sexo, ou pelo fato de eu ter ficado tão zangada a ponto de propor greve.

– Ah, sua diabinha – Alice riu – Está dizendo que nunca fez greve de sexo pra conseguir algo do seu maridão?

– Nunca _consegui_, ele é irresistível demais – admiti, batendo a cabeça levemente no volante – Simplesmente não dá pra ir até o fim com isso com um homem _daquele_ te seduzindo.

Alice soltou sua gargalhada fina.

– É, acho que você tem razão.

– O que quer dizer com isso? Alice, você é casada, ok? E o Edward é meu.

– Calma aí, amiga, eu não falei nada!

Resmunguei enquanto fazia a última curva até o shopping quase vazio. Alice insistia em fazer compras, e eu precisava ficar um pouco longe de Edward. Não que eu quisesse, eu apenas sentia que precisava. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar na visão que tivera mais cedo, e precisava de respostas. Onde consegui-las que era o X da questão. Eu esperava que o sentimento de me afastar momentaneamente de Edward fosse o "x" que eu precisava.

– Onde vamos primeiro? – Alice perguntou.

– Qualquer lugar. Só é lembrar de passar na loja de sapatos. Quero aquele scarpin vermelho e preto hoje.

– Sim, senhora – Alice riu, provavelmente pela minha nova mania de compras.

Há cerca de 70 anos, eu tinha me rendido ao fascínio de Alice por shoppings. Tendo todo tempo do mundo pra fazer isso, a tarefa se tornava... divertida. Principalmente quando eu propositalmente usava minha hipnose para fazer os vendedores e caixas de _escravos mentais_.

Nossa velocidade nos permitia sermos apenas um pouco mais rápidas que humanas normais, então a usamos naquele momento. Só tínhamos 2 horas até o shopping iniciar seu fechamento.

Passamos pelas lojas de vestidos e roupas comuns em cerca de uma hora, eu e Alice rindo como loucas quando saíamos das lojas, os vendedores completamente babando em nós – e eu não estava usando minha hipnose.

O fato de sermos _magras_ ajudava. O tempo e as infinitas redes de _fast-food_ tinham feito da população um bando de gorduchos sedentários. A corrente médica tentava desesperadamente cortar esses maus hábitos de saúde, e ao longo dos últimos 20 anos, tinha tido seus avanços. Algumas redes de _fast-food_ tinham fechado, outras tinham mudado completamente seus cardápios para coisas que envolvessem salada e outros alimentos saudáveis.

As mulheres nos olhavam com inveja, certamente pensando que éramos vegetarianas ou algo do tipo. Elas tentavam desesperadamente cumprir suas dietas e emagrecer, mas isso era um processo lento e gradual.

Chegamos na loja de sapatos e eu fui direto até o calçado que queria. Um rapaz de no máximo 22 anos veio me atender, todo suando e gaguejante por falar com uma mulher bonita.

– B-boa noite, posso ajudar? – ele perguntou, respirando fundo pra se acalmar.

Coloquei um sorriso suave e fiz meus olhos calmos e gentis ao olhar pra ele.

– Claro que pode – vi seus olhos opacos se tornarem um pouco mais brilhosos com minha atenção – Quero esse sapato no número 36. Pode trazer pra mim?

Pisquei um pouco os cílios, como se estivesse flertando. Eu era casada – e muito bem casada, obrigada – mas isso não significava que eu podia me divertir. Além do mais, eu _amava_ vê-los nervosos por causa de _mim_.

– C-claro, por favor, s-sente-se que eu logo volto com seu sapato.

– Obrigada – sorri e fiz meus olhos mais intensos ao olhar pra ele – E me traga um copo.

Ele assentiu e saiu e depois Alice sentou-se comigo no banquinho, cochichando.

– Um copo pra que? Não me diga que você vai...

– Claro, Alice. Um aperitivo pra repor as energias depois das compras. – eu sorri maldosamente pra ela.

Ela riu – Isabella, você é uma diabinha.

– É um dom – eu retruquei.

O garoto voltou com meu sapato, e eu sabia que não precisaria sequer prová-lo. Então apenas sorri pra ele quando ele colocou o sapato no chão ao lado de meus pés e me deu o copo, um tanto confuso.

Eu olhei para os lados e, satisfeita que não houvesse ninguém curioso demais, me inclinei para ele.

– Pode me fazer um favor? – fiz meus olhos convincentes, vendo claramente quando seu olhar ficou vazio, olhando pra mim com a devoção que eu amava ver nos meu hipnotizados.

– Qualquer coisa – ele sussurrou.

– Dê-me seu braço – ordenei.

Ele me deu. E com uma pequena navalha que eu tirei da minha bolsa, cortei seu punho. O sangue escorreu livremente, caindo no copo que eu mantive bem abaixo do corte. Alice começou a vigiar o local enquanto eu olhava firmemente entre os olhos do vendedor e o sangue que escorria de seu pulso. Eu balançava o copo de plástico levemente para que o sangue coletado não coagulasse, e em pouco mais de um minuto, o pequeno copo estava cheio. Estanquei o sangue do rapaz com uma gaze que eu também tinha levado, observando enquanto ele cambaleava. Alice se surpreendeu.

– Você é precavida – ela disse, apontando pra gaze.

Eu sorri.

– Nunca se sabe quando vai dar fome – provoquei.

Ela riu.

Eu bebi o sangue inteiro de uma vez, me deliciando com o gosto sutilmente doce. Mesmo que estivesse bem alimentada, sangue extra nunca era demais pra mim. Edward me chamava de gulosa por isso.

Sangue estancado e bebido, olhei nos olhos dele mais uma vez.

– Agora vá lá e tire a nota do sapato – entreguei a quantia em dinheiro para ele – Quando sairmos daqui, você não se lembrará de nós, e esse corte, você dirá que se cortou cozinhando.

Ele assentiu, concordando e compreendendo. Eu amava essa parte.

– Vá – ordenei.

Ele levantou levando o sapato e o bolo de dinheiro e pouco tempo depois ele voltou, ainda hipnotizado, com meu sapato na sacola da loja, a nota dentro.

– Obrigado, voltem sempre – ele disse, automaticamente.

Eu levei para o lado sangrento da coisa, mas sabia que sua fala era efeito da hipnose.

– Tchauzinho – eu disse, saindo da loja com Alice e vendo pelo reflexo dos vidros da loja quando ele acordou de seu transe, atordoado.

– Você é maligna – riu Alice.

– Obrigada – eu sorri, e então fomos até o estacionamento.

~.~.~.~

No caminho pra casa eu parei abruptamente no acostamento, fazendo Alice gritar comigo.

– Bella, o que houve?

Eu só a escutei em segundo plano. No meu subconsciente, tudo que eu via e ouvia era totalmente diferente.

_Benjamin, um de nossos guardas, estava na floresta ao redor do Castelo, fazendo sua ronda noturna como sempre, quando foi abordado por alguém. Ele era grande e aparentava ter pele escura, ombros largos e muito, muito alto. Tudo que pude ver além disso, foi a claridade da lua cheia sob o ataque violento sobre Benjamin, e em seguida, alguém sentado num galho de árvore por perto. Meus olhos foram diretamente até essa pessoa. A sombra da árvore só me permitiu ver seus olhos castanhos e feições suaves, provavelmente uma menina. Então quando parecia que seu rosto ia aparecer, ela sussurrou docemente "Não conte a ele"_ e a visão terminou.

– Bella! Bella! – Alice me sacodia, enquanto eu voltava a encarar o volante.

– Aaaah, Alice! Não sabe que eu não respondo enquanto não tiver acabado a visão?

– Desculpe – ela disse – Eu fico apreensiva, apenas. O que você viu?

A fala da garota da visão ecoou na minha mente. "Não conte".

– Algo sobre uma floresta e uma lua... Não sei direito – menti, endireitando-me na cadeira e retomando o caminho até o Castelo.

Mentir agora era tão fácil que eu até me decepcionava. Alice murmurou um "ok" e continuou tagarelando sobre suas novas aquisições em compras, enquanto eu, apreensiva, dirigia até o Castelo, sem fazer a mínima ideia do que ia fazer a respeito da visão. Eu queria contar a Edward, mas só esse mero pensamento, fazia a voz ecoar _"Não conte a ele"_ de novo e de novo. E então eu tinha me decidido a não contar a Edward, apesar de odiar mentir para ele.

Então eu dirigi, desolada, enquanto ouvia Alice com uma parte de minha mente, e pensava no que iria fazer se a visão se realizasse, com a outra parte.

* * *

**Mereço reviews? Vamos, quero saber o que acharam do primeiro capítulo! **

**Espero muuuitas reviews, hein? E até o próximo capítulo \o**

**Beijos e mordidas,**

**Kessy**


	3. Confusa

**Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**2. Confusa**

**:: Bella POV ::**

Eu quase chorei ao chegar em casa e ver Edward tão malditamente feliz em me ver. O fato de ter que esconder minha visão dele me deixava mal ao extremo.

Por várias vezes eu tentei dizer a ele, mas eu só precisava _pensar_ em fazer isso para as palavras ecoarem na minha cabeça uma e outra vez. "_Não conte a ele_". E então eu ficava frustrada e apenas lhe sorria, como uma boa mulher faria ao ver seu marido.

E, como ele não lia minha mente, ele nem sequer desconfiava. Com o tempo, eu tinha me tornado tão boa mentirosa como ele, e apesar de desconfiar que ele não acreditava plenamente em mim – apenas porque ele me conhecia bem demais – ele não tinha como saber que era mentira. Então eu apenas ia levando.

Uma semana se passou desde minha visão, e já estávamos na metade do mês de dezembro. As festividades de Natal se aproximavam, e com elas, o fim do nosso tempo em Vancouver.

Alice estava saltitante com seu plano pra atrair visitantes no Natal. Ela chamava a "operação" de "Espírito Natalino", o que era malditamente irônico, considerando que iríamos matar todos os visitantes.

– Alice, dá pra parar de pular de um lado pro outro? – gritou Edward, impaciente – Está me dando náuseas.

– Vampiros não tem náuseas, chefinho – ela respondeu, ainda elétrica.

– Só pra você ver como a coisa tá séria. – ele retrucou.

Emmett gargalhou com a implicância de Edward com Alice, e eu apenas revirei os olhos. Era assim quase todos os dias desde que Alice tinha tomado a liberdade de se auto intitular a madrinha mais bonita do nosso casamento.

Era incrível como ela era modesta.

De qualquer forma, eu não estava com muita paciência pra tudo aquilo, não depois que minha visão tinha vindo pela 5ª vez consecutiva no dia. Então depois que tudo estava arranjado – Rosalie, Angela, Jane, Alec, Emmett e Ben iriam até a praça caçar humanos e trazer para o Castelo, onde faríamos nosso próprio banquete de Natal – eu levantei de minha cadeira ao lado de Edward e saí pelo saguão.

– Bella? – ouvi Edward chamar, e me virei.

– Sim?

– Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou preocupado. Os outros também me olhavam com dúvida, provavemente se perguntando o que eu tinha.

Eu não estava a fim de hipnotizar ninguém dizendo que estava bem, principalmente porque eu sabia que nem hipnotizado Edward cairia nessa.

– Só preciso de um pouco de ar – eu disse, logo em seguida saindo do salão, tão rápido quanto eu podia, sem que eles tivessem tempo de me perguntar qualquer coisa.

Fui até meu quarto, deitando-me na cama e deixando os flashes da minha visão passarem rápidos, tentando entender o sentido, e tentando achar algo que eu pudesse usar pra desvendar aquilo na minha cabeça. Eu suspirava frustrada a cada tentativa falha.

Não sei quanto tempo passei ali, de olhos fechados, mas eventualmente, Edward apareceu. E mesmo que eu soubesse que ele já tinha entrado no quarto, senti aquele arrepio familiar quando ele deitou na cama ao meu lado.

– Vai me dizer o que está te perturbando? – ele sussurrou, tirando o cabelo que tinha ficado no meu rosto quando me deitei de qualquer jeito.

Eu suspirei – Uma visão. Não sei o que quer dizer e não consigo descobrir.

– Quer falar sobre isso? Talvez eu possa ajudar.

Eu abri meus olhos e olhei pra ele. Quem sabe agora eu poderia finalmente dizer...

"_Não conte a ele!_" a voz soou, extremamente irritada, uma variação do que eu ouvia em minhas visões.

E a voz continuou soando, vez após outra, enquanto eu encarava os olhos vermelho-negros de Edward, me olhando com intensidade, querendo ler minha mente. Até hoje eu não sabia o que me fazia ser diferente para ele não conseguir ler meus pensamentos, mas eu sinceramente agradecia.

– Quer saber? Você pode me fazer esquecer... É bem melhor do que insistir nisso – eu assegurei, dando-lhe um sorriso que eu sabia que ele gostava.

Ele riu de leve e rolou os olhos, rolando o corpo dele para ficar em cima de mim.

– Sempre se esquivando, não é? – ele ronronou – Mas quer saber? Eu não ligo nem um pouco.

Então ele atacou meu pescoço com beijos vorazes, e meu corpo com suas mãos ágeis e familiares, e a última coisa em que eu podia pensar era na visão estranha que não parava de me atormentar.

* * *

No outro dia, esperei Edward para irmos caçar. Eu tinha prometido à ele um dia de caça entre nós dois em breve, e ele me cobrava há quinze dias. Fomos até uma parte mais aberta da floresta que escondia nosso castelo, à procura de acampamentos que não fossem facilmente detectados, já que não queríamos estragar o plano de pegar turistas no desfile de Natal, em uma semana.

Não demoramos a encontrar nosso destino, e logo um acampamento com cerca de dez humanos foi completamente devastado por nós dois. Nos divertimos caçando os humanos aos arredores do acampamento, enquanto eles, desesperados, tentavam fugir. Eles não conseguiram, e eu estava satisfeita com minha caça.

Voltamos ao Castelo de mãos dadas, e eu tentava a todo custo ignorar a minha consciência pesada me atacando e me lembrando a todo momento que eu estava escondendo algo muito importante de Edward.

— Bella, o que está havendo? — Edward perguntou, no meio do caminho para o Castelo, finalmente olhando pra mim com a angústia que eu sabia que ele estava sentindo.

— O quê? — me fiz de desentendida, novamente sem entender por que não falava logo e acabava com aquilo.

Ele suspirou e parou de andar, colocando as mãos nos meus ombros pra que eu também parasse de andar e o olhasse.

— Eu sei que você está preocupada com alguma coisa. Você não é você mesma desde que voltou das compras com Alice. É aquela visão, não é? Aquela que você não quis me contar.

Eu olhei fundo nos olhos dele, vendo e quase sentindo a angústia que as orbes vermelhas exibiam. Edward estava preocupado comigo, como sempre, e eu percebi que estava sendo uma vaca em não contá-lo todo o problema.

Eu finalmente suspirei, o aviso da visão ecoando alto e forte nos meus ouvidos.

— Eu... não sei se _posso _contar, Edward...

Ele me olhou por mais alguns segundos antes de me abraçar apertado e suspirar nos meus cabelos.

— Eu queria que você tivesse apenas mais um pouco de confiança em mim nisso, Bella.

— Não é por que eu não confio em você, Edward — eu disse, afastando-me de seu abraço para encará-lo melhor — É porque eu simplesmente não _consigo_contar. Veja, eu tenho tentado contar-lhe desde que tive a visão, mas toda vez que tento, minha língua trava e eu não consigo falar! Eu não sei o que é isso, e eu estou assustada e preocupada, porque não é uma visão boa e eu...

— Shh, shh — ele me abraçou de novo, calando o jorro de palavras que de repente tinha saído de mim — Calma, Bella. Eu acredito em você. E eu confio em você... Então, por mim, você pode me contar agora? Ou ao menos tentar?

Eu o encarei, seus olhos brilhando de preocupação e determinação. Então eu tomei um fôlego que eu não precisava e ignorei o grito ensurdecedor de "_Não conte a ele_" na minha cabeça.

— A visão era sobre...

— EDWARD, BELLA! ATÉ QUE ENFIM ENCONTREI VOCÊS! — gritou Emmett, interrompendo completamente minha fala.

Edward suspirou impaciente e nem sequer olhou na direção de Emmett quando falou.

— Emmett, agora não. Estamos conversando algo sério aqui e já vamos pra o Castelo.

— Mas, _isso é _sério!

Seja lá o que for que Emmett tenha pensado, isso chamou atenção de Edward. Ele franziu o cenho em preocupação e olhou para Emmett por um momento, e em seguida para mim, desculpando-se.

— Meu bem, isso vai ter que esperar. Eu realmente preciso ir agora. Você vem?

Eu suspirei e assenti.

— Vá na frente, preciso de um pouco de ar.

— Claro — ele sorriu e me deu um selinho rápido, em seguida correndo junto com Emmett até o Castelo enquanto eu era deixada com meus pensamentos.

Não demorou até que eu corresse até o Castelo também, e quando cheguei, me deparei com todos os vampiros que moravam conosco rodeando Edward. Eu franzi em confusão e andei entre os vampiros, que abriram passagem para mim, até chegar a Edward, que olhava com os olhos negros de fúria para um bilhete, que provavemente tinha sido tirado da grande caixa de papelão que estava à sua frente.

— Edward, o que aconteceu?

Ele não falou, apenas estendeu o bilhete para mim enquanto mandava Felix e Demetri abrirem a caixa.

O bilhete só tinha uma única frase, e era no mínimo preocupante.

_Isso é o que vai acontecer com cada um de vocês se vierem aqui._

Quando eu levantei a cabeça para perguntar o que diabos aquilo queria dizer, eu vi. Pedaços de mármore saindo da caixa, sendo tirados por Felix e Demetri, um a um. Braços, pernas, um pedaço de tronco, dedos soltos... Uma orelha, um pé, e finalmente a cabeça, o que me permitiu reconhecer o vampiro morto.

Eu não sabia se ficava furiosa pelo bilhete e pelo ato, como Edward, ou se ficava apavorada. Principalmente porque minha visão estava vindo a mim como flashes nesse momento, apenas confirmando o que eu já sabia: tinha acontecido.

Aquele era Martin, o vampiro que Edward mandara até Forks para analisar a cidade para nossa possível mudança para lá no Ano Novo. Ele tinha dado notícias há apenas dois dias, dizendo que estaria retornando em breve e que tudo por lá estava pronto para receber-nos.

E então, ele misteriosamente não ligou confirmando o horário de sua volta, e agora aqui ele estava, morto.

— A visão... — eu sussurrei.

Edward parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para mim, os olhos ainda brilhantes de fúria.

— Sua visão era sobre isso, Bella?

Sua voz dura devia ter me alertado sobre o perigo, mas eu não liguei. Estava chocada demais para raciocinar o que o tom de voz dele significava pra mim.

— Era... Eu vi... Um vampiro sendo morto... E em seguida uma pessoa, provavelmente a culpada, observando tudo...

Eu omiti a parte que o vampiro morto era Benjamin, e eu raciocinei que provavelmente tinha sido apenas uma associação tola, já que quem estava morto aqui era obviamente Martin.

— Você viu que isso ia acontecer e não me contou?

Desta vez eu percebi o perigo. Eu vi, todos os vampiros olhando pra mim incrédulos, como se eu de alguma forma os tivesse traído. Mas o pior não era o olhar deles.

O pior era ver Edward olhando pra mim com tanta fúria como eu nunca tinha visto – e eu sabia que aquela fúria era totalmente direcionada à _mim_.

— Edward, eu tentei contar...

— Não o suficiente, pelo que eu estou vendo — ele disse, amargo.

— Edward, a culpa não foi minha, eu...

— Bella, você faz IDEIA do que você fez?

Eu engoli em seco. Ele não estava brincando. Aquele fogo em seus olhos me dizia claramente que ele estava furioso comigo. E a mágoa por trás do fogo me dizia que ele também estava decepcionado... o que eu considerei pior. A fúria eu podia aguentar. Mas eu não conseguia lidar com Edward decepcionado comigo.

— Eu sei, eu sei! — eu disse, frustrada — Eu tentei, juro! Mas foi como eu lhe disse na floresta, toda vez que eu tentava eu simplesmente não conseguia...

— Papo furado, Isabella! — eu congelei à menção do meu nome inteiro — Se você quisesse realmente contar, você teria contado. Essa história que não conseguiu porque "travou" é pura BESTEIRA!

Percebi que os vampiros tinham nos deixado a sós e de certa forma, agradeci internamente por isso.

— Edward, me perdoe, eu não...

— Eu não sei o que você tem na cabeça, Isabella, mas isso não podia ter acontecido! Martin era um dos melhores rastreadores do Castelo! Faz ideia do que isso implica?

Naquele momento, eu estava começando a me irritar com sua irredutibilidade.

— Edward, eu realmente sinto muito, mas você não sabe o que se passa aqui dentro e não pode dizer que eu deixei de falar porque quis! Isso não é verdade!

— É _exatamente_ por isso que você devia ter me contado, Isabella: porque eu não leio sua mente. E se você queria tanto assim dizer, teria arrumado outro jeito além de falar.

— O que você está falando? — perguntei, gritando tanto quanto ele àquela altura.

— Que você deveria ter me contado! Não fui claro o suficiente ainda?

— Isso é estupidez! Eu não vou discutir isso com você mais! Estou tão abalada com a morte do Martin quanto você mas eu não podia fazer NADA!

— Podia, você podia ter me CONTADO.

— Eu já disse a você que não consegui!

— Mas você podia...

— PARE COM ISSO! — gritei, sem aguentar ouvir mais uma palavra — PARE DE GRITAR COMIGO! EU NÃO TIVE CULPA! E VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME CULPAR!

Ele parou de falar quando eu gritei tão alto que as paredes do salão tremeram. Eu respirava com dificuldade, os olhos pinicando, o que me lembrou a sensação de querer chorar que eu tinha quando humana. Edward me olhava com olhos indecifráveis e eu sentia que meu coração gelado tinha agora uma rachadura longa e irreparável.

— Eu realmente sinto muito — eu disse, olhando em seus olhos com toda sinceridade que eu pude juntar dentro de mim — Mas eu não tive culpa disso. O culpado é a pessoa que mandou o bilhete, não eu.

E sem mais uma palavra da parte dele, eu saí do Castelo, correndo pela floresta, sem destino certo. Eu não sabia pra onde estava indo, mas eu sabia que precisava ficar longe de Edward, pelo menos até que eu me acalmasse.

**:: Edward POV ::**

Bella saiu correndo depois de falar, e eu não deixei de notar seus olhos machucados. Eu não tinha espírito em mim para me importar, entretanto. Bella tinha me decepcionado escondendo a visão, que tinha sido tão importante e vital. Eu agora tinha perdido um dos meus melhores rastreadores e precisava saber o que fazer em relação ao bilhete insolente.

— Alteza, onde quer que deixemos os restos de Martin?

Apenas a menção do fato que Martin estava morto me deixava furioso. Então, eu respondi entredentes.

— Queimem e joguem fora.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho, agora andem logo com isso! — esbravejei, sem uma pitada de bom humor pra aguentar alguém fazendo perguntas idiotas.

Eles acenaram e foram para fora, levando os restos do vampiro morto. Eu me dirigi até o salão principal e sentei na cadeira do trono, irritado e confuso. O que Bella tinha em mente que não me disse sobre aquilo tudo?

Algo dentro de mim me dizia que ela estava sendo sincera ao dizer que não conseguira me dizer, mas a maior parte de mim – a que estava furiosa com ela – reforçava a ideia que Bella deveria ter contado, não importava como, se falando ou fazendo mímica... ela _tinha_ que ter me contado.

Não sei quanto tempo passei ali, analisando as minhas opções. Eu deixei o fato que Bella tinha escondido uma visão de mim em segundo plano, e me concentrei em reorganizar a guarda na minha mente, imaginando quem seria aquele que tomaria o lugar de Martin. Nós partiríamos para Forks tão logo a festa de Ano Novo acabasse, e então seria tudo novo. Ou pelo menos, era o que eu esperava.

— Edw... Majestade? — Jane quebrou meus pensamentos e eu me virei para ela, sem emoção.

— Sim?

— Desculpe, mas procurei a rainha por todo o Castelo e não a encontrei.

— Eu não sei onde ela está, Jane. — eu disse amargo — O que quer com ela?

— Bom, eu...

— Alice foi atrás dela — disse Jasper, aparecendo no salão e interrompendo os pensamentos de Jane — Assim que ela saiu do Castelo, Alice disse que iria segui-la.

— Aí está sua resposta, Jane.

Ela suspirou e escondeu os pensamentos anteriores de mim, se focando em outra coisa. Sua atitude teria me deixado irritado se eu não ficasse tão surpreso pela fala que se seguiu.

— Você realmente está magoado com ela, ou é apenas orgulho ferido, Edward?

Jane só me chamava pelo nome quando o que ela tinha para me dizer era de cunho pessoal. Por ter sido minha babá quando eu era apenas uma criança mimada, e depois uma de minhas conselheiras quando cresci, ela tinha o que eu podia chamar de uma certa "intimidade" para conversar certas coisas comigo que ninguém mais tinha. Era apenas por isso que eu não me irritava quando ela me chamava pelo nome.

— O que você acha que é, Jane? — perguntei amargo.

— Acho que está realmente magoado com ela. Isabella nunca foi de esconder visões de ninguém, principalmente de você. Isso te incomodou mais do que deveria, certo?

— É, Jane. É exatamente isso — murmurei.

Jasper continuava no salão, mas ao ver o cunho do assunto, pediu licença e se retirou rapidamente. Jane aproximou-se de mim e ficou a apenas alguns passos de distância, olhando nos meus olhos quando falou.

— Já passou pela sua cabeça que ela pode ter dito a verdade quando disse que não podia falar?

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— O futuro é algo que ninguém deve conhecer, Edward. Aqueles que, como Bella, conseguem vê-lo, veem apenas em partes, momentos isolados... É um dom valioso e um voto de confiança do destino. Ela não poderia simplesmente sair dizendo tudo que iria acontecer. Já imaginou de quantas formas diferentes isso pode bagunçar o futuro?

— Acho que você anda vendo filmes de ficção científica demais, Jane.

— Não é isso e você sabe — ela sorriu — Bella tem um dom especial. E você tem que se conformar com o fato de que _nem sempre_ as coisas podem sair do seu jeito, não em respeito à Isabella. E ela não poderá compartilhar suas visões com você _sempre_ Edward. Algumas vezes ela terá que manter segredo.

— Ok, você pode ter razão nisso... Mas não muda o fato que eu ainda estou decepcionado com ela, Jane. Ela poderia ter me alertado de alguma forma! Mesmo que não me dissesse o que, exatamente, iria acontecer. Ela não confiou em mim.

Jane suspirou.

— Tudo bem, você tem seu direito que se magoar. Mas não deixe que isso os separe, Edward. Você é mais forte ao lado dela, assim como ela é mais forte ao seu lado. Juntos vocês são imbatíveis.

Eu suspirei e olhei para o salão vazio, sem querer encarar a verdade nos olhos de Jane. Ela estava certa, mas eu não conseguia ceder ainda.

— Pense nisso e converse com ela, Edward. Pelo seu bem. Pelo bem de vocês dois.

Eu assenti fracamente com a cabeça e antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Jane tinha ido, me deixando sozinho com meus próprios pensamentos – que estavam gritando em confusão.

* * *

**Eu sei, não mereço o mínimo de respeito depois desse tempo ridículo sem atualizar a fic.**

**Mas o motivo é bem simples e corriqueiro: estou no período mais pesado da minha faculdade, e consequentemente, meu tempo pra escrever tá ficando mais escasso a cada dia. Pra não ficar uma nota gigante aqui, eu coloquei um aviso sobre isso no meu profile, quem estiver interessado é só ir lá e dar uma olhadinha ;) **

**Sem mais delongas, o que acharam desse capítulo? É pequeno, eu sei, mas é só um "prelúdio" pra os próximos... E eu aviso logo que essa não será a primeira briga desses dois... :x**

**OK, ok, já me calei.**

**Reviews? Preciso saber se está agradando!**

**Até o próximo,**

**Kessy. **


	4. De volta às raízes

**Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**3. ****De volta às raízes**

**:: Edward POV ::**

Alice voltou com Bella durante a madrugada do outro dia. Durante o tempo em que as duas estiveram fora, eu reorganizei a guarda de forma que Benjamin – um dos nossos vampiros mais talentosos – ficaria no lugar de Martin.

Nós já sabíamos que estava tudo certo para nossa volta à Forks, e apesar do bilhete insolente, eu agora estava decidido a ir. Seja quem for que quisesse me desafiar, eu iria enfrentar cara a cara.

Quando Bella chegou, ela não me dirigiu a palavra. Eu ainda estava magoado o suficiente para ignorá-la da mesma forma, e quando ela se trancou no quarto com Alice, Rosalie e Angela, eu deixei-as lá.

Jane me dava olhares reprovadores por isso, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Eu não estava pronto para perdoar Bella ainda. A semana passou-se com nós dois nos evitando, não falando em momento algum, e sequer ficando na mesma sala. Eu ouvia a curiosidade na mente de todos os vampiros, a dúvida do que estaria acontecendo entre nós, uns do meu lado e outros do lado de Bella. Eu também não conseguia me importar com isso.

Era véspera de Natal agora, e estávamos todos escondidos em partes diversas do Castelo, esperando os humanos que Rosalie, Jane, Alec e Emmett tinham ido "caçar" na cidade.

O plano era fácil e simples: eles iriam até lá convencer alguns humanos a virem com eles conhecer um Castelo antigo, como forma de turismo. Com suas belezas inumanas eles atrairiam muitos humanos até aqui, onde nós estaríamos esperando, prontos para atacar. Seria um banquete, para dizer o mínimo.

Eu estava escondido em um canto do saguão principal com mais três vampiros quando ouvi o barulho da porta principal ser destrancada.

— Entrem, pessoal! — disse Rosalie — Explorem o Castelo à vontade. Mas cuidado, como eu disse antes, é uma construção muito antiga!

Os turistas estavam entusiasmados, e pela mente de Rosalie, calculei mais de 70 humanos. Era uma quantia consideravelmente alta e eu mal podia esperar.

Assim que todos entraram no Castelo, Rosalie, Emmett, Jane e Alec também entraram, fechando a porta principal do Castelo e trancando-a com chave, sem que os humanos percebessem. As demais saídas também tinham sido fechadas. Eles não tinham como sair a menos que um de nós abrisse a porta... e isso era algo que ninguém pretendia fazer.

Eu saí do meu esconderijo atrás das cadeiras reais quando vi uma moça morena de olhos azuis entrar o saguão. Atrás dela vinham mais 5 mulheres, provavelmente seu grupo de amigas. Quando me viram, as seis se assustaram.

— Ora, eu não sabia que tinha mais gente aqui! — ela disse, sua mente satisfeita e feliz por achar um cara tão bonito quanto eu no Castelo abandonado. Seu sotaque francês era arrastado, mas o inglês não era ruim.

Eu me aproximei um pouco, enquanto ouvia que os outros vampiros estavam prontos para sair de seus lugares assim que eu atacasse, como eu tinha dito. Eu tinha sido bem claro: ninguém atacaria nenhum humano antes que _eu_ começasse. Então, todos tinham que ficar quietos em seus lugares até que isso acontecesse. A expectativa deles era grande e eu decidi acabar logo com a espera.

— Olá, senhoritas — eu disse, minha voz tranquilizadora e pacífica, mais amena impossível.

— O-oi, bonitão — disse a morena, gaguejando um pouco e corando.

A cor em suas bochechas me fez lembrar Bella em seu tempo de humana, mas espantei o pensamento da minha mente. Eu estava com sede e queria me alimentar.

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta? — eu me fiz de inocente, olhando seu pescoço e pensando nas maneiras mais prazerosas de beber o líquido pulsante que impregnava minhas narinas com o cheiro da garota.

— Faça todas que quiser — disse a garota, sorrindo maliciosamente. Suas amigas riram, risinhos disfarçados de nervosismo e apoio à atitude ousada da amiga.

Eu sorri tortamente, e seu coração vacilou duas batidas antes de acelerar freneticamente. Então eu saí de onde estava – a mais de 4 metros de distância – e antes de um piscar de olhos, eu estava à frente da garota, os caninos expostos atrás dos meus lábios fechados em um sorriso.

— Se importa se eu te manter presa aqui? — perguntei, não mostrando os dentes de propósito.

Ela riu, nervosa. — Acho que não. Depende. O que você vai fazer?

Eu sorri, mostrando os dentes — Isso.

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de processar a imagem que viu, eu cravei meus dentes em seu pescoço, e o sangue quente entrou em contato com minha língua, me fazendo apertar ainda mais os dentes. As outras perceberam o que acontecia e gritaram, começando a correr.

Não foram suficientemente rápidas. A essa altura, todos os vampiros escondidos no saguão correram, e cada um pegou uma. Sobraram duas, que saíram do saguão correndo, só para serem pegas por outros vampiros, que as esperavam do lado de fora.

A partir daí, a gritaria no Castelo foi geral. Os vampiros saíram de seus esconderijos e atacavam cada humano que viam. Os humanos corriam e gritavam, tentando sair do Castelo, desesperados. O grito e o medo, misturados à adrenalina eram o tempero que nós precisávamos. Seus cheiros praticamente gritavam para nós.

Em pouco tempo, os gritos foram sendo cada vez menores, e os vampiros foram ficando satisfeitos. Ouvi quando o último coração vivo parou de bater, e terminei a ruiva que eu estava bebendo – a minha décima vítima da noite – e joguei-a de lado.

Como eu suspeitava, tinha sido um banquete. E eu estava tão cheio que sentia que poderia ficar sem caçar por no mínimo três semanas.

Mas é claro que eu não faria isso.

Quando tudo terminou, reuni os vampiros no saguão e ordenei para que arrumassem toda a bagunça feita no Castelo. Já passava das três da manhã e eu mandei jogarem os corpos em algum lugar na floresta perto da cidade, para que os humanos mortos fossem encontrados. Eu sorri, imaginando o frenesi de todo o mundo quando a notícia se espalhassem. Quase 80 humanos encontrados mortos, da mesma forma, os corpos abandonados na floresta. Seria um pânico que eu iria adorar assistir.

Perto da hora do sol nascer, eu estava completamente entediado. Ainda não falava com Bella – e isso já fazia mais de uma semana desde nossa briga – e todos os outros vampiros estavam ocupados limpando a bagunça da nossa "Ceia" de Natal. Eu suspirei e saí do saguão, onde estivera sentado nas últimas três horas, e fui até o jardim de inverno no último andar – uma regalia que eu fazia questão de existir em todos os Castelos onde morássemos.

Cheguei lá e inspirei profundamente, sentindo o cheiro das flores entrando e saindo de meus pulmões. Abri os olhos repentinamente ao sentir um cheiro _extremamente_ conhecido, vindo do lugar onde as frésias e rosas estavam.

Eu andei até lá devagar, sem saber por quê. Então eu parei a menos de um metro dela.

_Bella_ estava lá, e eu desconfiava que ela não tinha percebido minha presença. Ela olhava para um buquê – que eu presumia ter sido feito por ela – de rosas e frésias, arrumando e rearrumando as flores de várias maneiras. Andei mais um pouco e parei um pouco ao seu lado, mas ainda atrás dela. Vi seus olhos baixos para o buquê, sua postura completamente para baixo.

Eu sabia como ela se sentia. _Eu_ vinha me sentindo um lixo pela última semana, mesmo que não deixasse ninguém perceber. Não me admirava Bella estar sentindo a mesma coisa.

— Bella? — chamei, lentamente.

Ela parou de mexer no buquê e suspirou. Não olhou pra mim ao falar.

— O que você quer, Edward? Me xingar mais? Dizer que eu fui egoísta? Ande, apenas diga logo e me deixe em paz. — sua voz quebrou, e estava tão carregada de tristeza que meu coração afundou em culpa.

Ela _estava_ se sentindo um lixo, e a culpa era toda minha.

A conversa que eu tivera com Jane veio com força à minha mente e eu me lembrei dela dizendo que eu precisava me reconciliar com Bella porque eu era mais forte com ela. A veracidade das palavras me atingiu com força e eu andei um pouco mais, ficando à frente de Bella e me ajoelhando para ter meus olhos ao nível dos seus, fazendo com que ela parasse de encarar o buquê e olhasse nos meus olhos pateticamente suplicantes.

— Me perdoe — eu pedi, sinceramente. Seus olhos arregalaram, provavelmente confusos com meu pedido — Eu sei que falei as coisas mais horríveis para você, mas eu não raciocinei realmente. Eu _sinto muito_ por ter deixado alguém que nem conhecemos entre nós desse jeito, por ter colocado minha preocupação com a formação da guarda antes de você. Me perdoe, meu amor, eu...

— Edward — ela interrompeu, balançando a cabeça e suspirando. Tive a certeza de que, se ela ainda pudesse produzir lágrimas, estaria com os olhos marejados. — Eu também tive parte nisso tudo, e eu não...

— Shh — eu a interrompi dessa vez, colocando minha mão delicadamente sob sua bochecha, fazendo-a me encarar de novo — Bella, Jane me disse algo que faz sentido. Você tem o dom de previsão do futuro, meu amor. Isso nem sempre pode ser compartilhado. Mesmo que eu fique morto de curiosidade por saber, eu sei que às vezes você não poderá me contar tudo.

Ela suspirou — Mas mesmo assim. Isso eu podia ter contado. Eu fiquei com medo. O aviso na visão era forte demais e eu não conseguia ignorá-lo. Mas eu podia ter ignorado. Se eu tivesse sido mais forte, nós não teríamos brigado desse jeito e talvez Martin ainda estivesse vivo...

— Shh, Bella — eu disse, sentando no banco ao lado dela e a abraçando. Ela enroscou os braços no meu pescoço e fungou uma vez — O que aconteceu, aconteceu, meu bem. Não importa de quem foi a culpa. Eu só quero que você me perdoe por ter gritado com você e dito aquelas coisas, e eu te perdoo por ter tido medo de me contar. O que eu não quero mais é ficar longe de você.

Ela fungou de novo e me abraçou mais apertado antes de se afastar apenas o suficiente para olhar nos meus olhos.

— Eu te perdoo sim, Edward. E também peço perdão. Prometo que tentarei ser mais forte da próxima vez... Mas eu também não quero mais ficar longe de você.

— É tudo que posso pedir — eu disse. — Então, estamos bem?

Ela sorriu, e o sorriso aqueceu meu coração gelado.

— Estamos bem.

Eu sorri de volta e me inclinei para beijá-la, morrendo de saudades de sentir aquela boca carnuda em contato com a minha. O beijo começou calmo, o que me surpreendeu. Mas logo Bella procurava meus lábios com mais vontade, e aos poucos o beijo se aprofundou. Quando ela mordeu meu lábio inferior de leve, eu gemi e invadi sua boca com minha língua, fazendo nós dois gemermos com o contato tão bom e saudoso.

— Edward — Bella gemeu na minha boca.

Eu não parei de beijá-la. Estava bom demais pra isso.

— Hm — resmunguei.

— Que tal... irmos... pro nosso... quarto? — ela finalmente ganhou minha atenção e eu parei de beijá-la e olhei em seus olhos.

Quase gemi ao encará-los. Vermelhos e brilhantes, lá estava: todo o desejo e luxúria e amor que ela sempre exibia nas orbes que eu tanto amava. Eu quase perdi o fôlego. Tinha sido apenas uma semana, mas a saudade que eu sentia dela me fazia pensar que tinha sido uma eternidade.

Eu não a respondi. Apenas levantei e peguei-a pela mão, trazendo-a comigo, enquanto ela ria de minha impaciência – como sempre – e corria junto comigo. Chegamos em nosso quarto em tempo recorde e antes do que eu pude processar, a porta do quarto estava trancada, e nós dois estávamos nus, eu em cima de Bella, que tinha sido jogada na cama – por mim.

— Adoro quando você fica impaciente assim — ela ronronou.

— Ah é? — eu sorri — Mas é você que me deixa assim.

— É por isso que eu adoro — ela riu, docemente.

Eu não deixei-a falar mais. Beijei cada centímetro de seu corpo perfeito, que eu tanto amava, até que cheguei em sua boca, e ao mesmo tempo que a tomei para mim, eu a penetrei, com minha ereção pulsante crescendo ainda mais ao entrar em sua intimidade apertada, molhada e incrivelmente convidativa.

Eu a apertei para mim e comecei a estocar fortemente, os gemidos de prazer de Bella servindo de combustível para que eu fosse cada vez mais fundo nela, me deliciando com o prazer que ela me dava.

Em pouco tempo, nós dois atingimos nosso clímax, e eu caí ao lado dela em nossa king-size. Um pouco ofegantes, nós dois nos permitimos o silêncio pós-sexo até que foi seguro falar novamente.

— Porra, Bella, eu senti sua falta. — eu disse.

Ela riu — Tão delicado.

Sorri de volta — Você sabe que é verdade.

Ela virou de lado para me encarar, os olhos brilhantes de amor — Eu sei, sim.

Eu sorri mais abertamente e me inclinei para ela, beijando-a ternamente.

Porém, a saudade novamente falou mais alto e o beijo terno não demorou a virar outro beijo avidamente faminto, e antes que eu me desse conta, estávamos fazendo amor novamente.

Considerando que o sol estava prestes a nascer e eu estava morrendo de saudades de fazer sexo com a minha mulher... Seria um longo e _prazeroso_ dia.

* * *

A semana até o ano novo se passou rapidamente, com os vampiros contentes porque eu e Bella tínhamos nos entendidos – e foi aí que eu percebi como meu humor mudava quando nós estávamos juntos ou brigados.

Era o dia de Ano Novo, e estávamos prontos para nosso próprio show de fogos de artifício, antes de deixarmos Vancouver.

As autoridades já tinham, com sucesso, achado os corpos das nossas vítimas do Natal, e apesar de não encontrarem os culpados, a cidade tinha deixado isso de lado por enquanto, resolvendo apenas comemorar o ano novo e cuidar disso depois. Bom pra eles e pra nós, já que após o ano novo eles não teriam culpados para encontrar.

Eu me sentei na varanda do Castelo com Bella, enquanto os outros faziam uma espécie de roda à frente do Castelo. Benjamin e alguns outros da guarda se preparavam para soltar os fogos de artifício exatamente à meia-noite, que estava apenas a dois minutos de distância.

— Meu amor?

A voz doce me fez sorrir e eu me virei para ela, passando um de meus braços por seu ombro.

— Sim, meu bem?

Ela sorriu — Estou feliz de estarmos bem de novo...

— Eu também — dei um beijo em sua testa.

— Vamos para Forks a que momento?

Sorri. Eu sabia que ela estava ansiosa para retornar à Forks. Era por isso que eu tinha escolhido Forks como nossa próxima cidade, ao invés de Volterra, na Itália, ou outra cidade qualquer.

— Assim que os fogos terminarem, eu dou a ordem. — sussurrei.

Ela sorriu e acenou — Não vejo a hora de ir, mas...

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, puro sinal de nervosismo.

— Mas o que, Bella?

— Não sei. Estou com um pressentimento.

— Bom ou ruim?

— Também não sei — ela suspirou — Só sinto que algo vai acontecer.

Olhei suas orbes preocupadas, e tudo que eu não queria era vê-la daquele jeito minutos antes do novo ano. Pus um beijo delicado em sua têmpora e a vi sorrir.

— Sem preocupações agora, ok? Vamos nos preocupar com Forks e o que ela tem pra nós quando chegarmos lá.

— Tudo bem — ela sorriu — Não quero mesmo virar o ano preocupada com sabe-se-lá o que.

— Ótimo — eu lhe dei um beijo na boca, leve e rápido, pois logo em seguida os outros começaram a contagem.

— Pronto pro novo ano? — perguntou Bella.

— Com você, estou pronto pra tudo — eu sorri.

Ela sorriu também e nós olhamos para a frente, vendo todos empolgados com a virada.

— 3, 2, 1... Feliz Ano Novo! — disseram em coro, e logo em seguida fogos de artifício de várias cores e formas explodiram no céu, no nosso próprio show particular.

Senti Bella pegar minha mão que estava livre no meu colo, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Olhei para nossas mãos entrelaçadas, tão bem encaixadas, e em seguida olhei em seus olhos, vermelhos e brilhantes.

— Feliz ano novo, Edward.

— Feliz ano novo, Bella... Eu te amo.

— Eu te amo também — ela disse sorrindo.

Em seguida estávamos nos beijando e, sinceramente, fazendo nossos próprios fogos de artifício se tornarem mais atraentes do que os que estavam explodindo no céu de Vancouver.

* * *

Dois dias depois, durante a madrugada, estávamos em frente ao Castelo dos Cullens em Forks, Washington. Eu sabia que estar ali de novo fazia algo com Bella, e ela estava olhando a construção com um olhar perdido, como se estivesse imersa em suas lembranças. Eu a deixei encarar o Castelo enquanto dava as ordens.

— Quero tudo isso limpo até amanhã a essa hora. Tanto no interior, como no exterior. A equipe de guarda vai se dividir, metade ficará para guardar o Castelo, enquanto a outra metade irá à cidade à procura de notícias. Quero saber o que vem acontecendo em Forks de primeira mão, e...

— Edward — Bella me interrompeu.

Eu suspirei. Odiava ser interrompido, mesmo que a interrupção viesse de Bella.

— Sim, Bella?

— Eles não poderão sair pela manhã. Fará sol em Forks.

Droga.

— Okay, mudança de planos — eu me virei novamente para o séquito — Toda a guarda fica no Castelo, mas assim que o crepúsculo vier, quero a metade da guarda em Forks, procurando por notícias. Fui claro?

— Sim, senhor — ouvi o coro, satisfeito.

— Ótimo, agora ao trabalho!

Todos eles foram em direção ao interior do Castelo, começando seus afazeres. Eu e Bella nos dirigimos ao nosso quarto, e quando pusemos as malas ali, Bella quis dar uma volta.

— Eu preciso ver se todos estão...

— Não se preocupe, nenhum deles quer ver você zangado — ela me interrompeu — Aposto que todos estão fazendo seus trabalhos.

Percebi que ela tinha razão.

— Tudo bem. Vamos apenas avisar à Jane que vamos sair e pode me levar onde quiser.

Ela sorriu, aquele sorriso malicioso que eu adorava.

— Ótimo.

Encontrar Jane não foi difícil, ela estava arrumando seu próprio quarto, dois andares abaixo de nós. Ela disse que eu não me preocupasse, pois quando chegássemos, nosso quarto e pelo menos metade do Castelo, já estariam prontos nos esperando. Nos despedimos e saímos para nosso passeio noturno na floresta, completamente satisfeitos em termos um tempo para nós dois.

**:: Narrador Observador ::**

A menina imortal descansava em sua tenda, com seu inconsciente vagando entre vários sonhos. Sua paz e tranquilidade foram interrompidas pela velha anciã do grupo, que a acordou.

— Acorde, menina — dizia a velha.

— O que foi? — ela acordou, sonolenta, passando a mão em punho por seus olhos, e a velha senhora não deixou de notar como ela ainda se parecia com uma criança.

— Só vim lhe avisar que seu plano está correndo bem. Em breve poderá colocar mais dele em prática.

— Eles chegaram? — ela perguntou, esperançosa.

— Sim, durante a madrugada. Os rapazes conseguiram vê-los.

— Ótimo — ela disse, feliz — Por favor, lembre a eles que é importantíssimo que eles não os vejam, nem sintam seus rastros. Isso nos colocaria direto na mira e eles são espertos o suficiente pra nos rastrear ao mínimo sinal de perigo.

— Claro, minha filha, eu vou dizer. Agora durma. Tens um longo dia pela frente.

— Obrigada por me avisar.

A velha sorriu — Por nada.

Enquanto ela saía de vista, a menina pensou novamente consigo mesma. Aquela mulher era estranha, e ela não sabia ao certo se ela era humana ou não. Não poderia perguntar, entretanto. Não estava certa se podia usar a intimidade que conseguira com seu pacto para perguntar coisas tão pessoais.

Ela se contentou em saber que, ao menos, por mais estranha que fosse, aquela mulher estava do seu lado, e deitou-se novamente em sua cama improvisada. Ela não precisava de muito conforto para dormir, e isso ela agradecia. Rolou por alguns minutos, empolgada porque tudo estava dando certo, e logo foi tragada para a inconsciência novamente.

Para um mundo de sonhos vívidos e cheios de vingança.

* * *

**OI GENTE! *****corre dos objetos pontiagudos***

**Não vou nem me desculpar mais porque vocês já conhecem os motivos. Mas, ENFIM, cá está o terceiro capítulo! :) Vou tentar não demorar tanto até postar o 4º e acho que dessa vez consigo, considerando que eu estou de FÉRIAS *rebola até o chão*. **

**Ok, ok, foco! **

**Digam-me, gostaram do capítulo? Odiaram? Digam digam! Quero saber tudo :) **

**No próximo capítulo teremos a aparição oficial dessa guriazinha aí. E eu não digo mais nada porque não posso sair spoilando a fic, né? HAHAHAHAHA *corre mais***

**Anyway, deixem-me reviews! Lerei todas com muito prazer. :D **

**E até o próximo capítulo =***

**Kessy.**


	5. A garota misteriosa

**Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**4. A garota misteriosa**

**Forks, Washington  
Janeiro de 2110**

**:: Bella POV ::**

Já tinha uma semana desde que chegamos em Forks. O Castelo tinha ficado belíssimo, todo restaurado e limpo. O séquito que nos seguia era de um total de quase 30 vampiros fixos, mais alguns que iam e vinham de vez em quando.

Eu estava aproveitando a tarde chuvosa com Edward, na sacada do nosso quarto, de onde dava pra ver a cidade inteira – que não tinha mudado muito. Ele me abraçava por trás enquanto eu segurava suas mãos nas minhas.

— Eu te amo — ele sussurrou.

Sorri. — Eu também. Você anda bem romântico ultimamente, não que eu reclame.

Senti sua risada nas minhas costas e ele me deu um beijo na nuca.

— A culpa é toda sua.

Sorri mais, e ele me abraçou mais forte.

— O que acha de irmos dar uma olhada na Academia amanhã?

— Ah, não acredito que você está cogitando a hipótese de estudar de novo — eu disse.

— Hm, não realmente. Pensei mais em virar um dos donos...

Eu ri. Só Edward pra planejar essas coisas mirabolantes para manter contato com os humanos.

— A gente conversa sobre isso depois.

Eu me virei e coloquei meus braços em seus ombros, enquanto ele me olhava com o sorriso torto e os olhos vermelhos brilhantes.

— Ok, conversamos sobre isso depois. E o que você quer fazer agora? — ele perguntou, o sorriso entortando ainda mais.

— Acho que você sabe — eu disse sorrindo, empurrando-o para dentro do quarto e fechando a porta da sacada.

Ele riu e me levou até a cama, e em pouco tempo, nós estávamos enrolados um no outro, nos entregando ao prazer.

Horas mais tarde, eu estava entediada. Edward tinha saído com alguns dos rapazes até o centro, a fim de ver como andavam as coisas na cidade à noite. Se estava agitada ou não. Nossa rotina de caça dependia de muitos fatores e um deles, era o movimento da cidade pela noite.

Alice estava concentrada em sua nova criação – ela tinha se descoberto estilista há alguns anos, e estava desenhando sua nova "coleção" – então eu não podia contar com ela para fazer algo. Rosalie estava engalfinhada com Emmett no quarto deles desde a tarde e Angela e Jane estavam ocupadas fazendo com que o Castelo funcionasse.

Eu bufei. Eu que não iria ficar quieta em casa até que Edward chegasse.

— Jane! — chamei.

Em segundos, ela apareceu.

— Sim, majestade?

— Vou dar uma saída. Passear na floresta, por aí. Quando Edward chegar você avisa a ele?

— Claro. Vai demorar?

— Não sei, talvez. Até depois, Jane.

— Até, bom passeio.

Eu sorri e me despedi dela, e saí pela porta dos fundos do Castelo, pronta pra explorar aquela parte da floresta.

Eu gostava desses meus passeios noturnos sozinha pela floresta. Era bom porque nenhum animal pairava sobre mim, e eu ficava completamente a sós com meus pensamentos. Às vezes eu saía com Edward mas ele não tinha o mesmo fascínio que eu com a floresta.

Eu andei por alguns quilômetros antes de sentir um cheiro diferente. Era molhado e pulsante, e eu fiquei confusa. Quais as chances de haver um humano por aqui a essa hora? Olhando no meu relógio de pulso, vi que já passava das sete da noite. Não era tão tarde, mas considerando que a floresta era densa e escura e tinha todo tipo de animal, não era seguro um humano passear por ali.

Eu dei de ombros. Se fosse mesmo um humano, ao menos eu poderia fazer um lanchinho. Não era proibido, era?

Eu sorri enquanto ia na direção do cheiro. Logo eu avistei cabelos longos num tom loiro arruivado, e o som do coração pulsando ficou mais forte. Mas ela também tinha um cheiro conhecido, familiar, que eu não consegui identificar.

— Olá? — eu chamei, assim que ela estava perto.

Ela virou-se abruptamente, assustada com minha interrupção. Ela tinha olhos castanhos e pele clara, e vestia apenas um jeans e uma blusa de mangas compridas. Ela parecia perdida.

— Você está bem? — perguntei, amigavelmente. Eu estava curiosa sobre aquela garota.

— Ahm... Estou — ela disse, meio incerta. — Estou meio perdida na verdade. Mas, não se preocupe, eu consigo achar meu caminho.

A voz dela era doce, parecia uma menina. Mas eu estava inquieta. Ela não parecia uma humana _normal_, tinha a pele branca demais. Mas seu coração pulsava rápido, como de um humano, então eu estava confusa. Seria só imaginação minha essa diferença?

— Eu acho que posso te ajudar, onde você precisa ir? — perguntei.

— Há um povoado perto daqui, eles estão me acolhendo. Só que eu fui passear e acabei indo longe demais, agora não consigo achar o caminho de volta.

— Quer que eu te ajude a encontrar?

— Pode ser, mas você não tem nada melhor pra fazer? — ela riu.

— Na verdade, não. Estava só passeando mesmo.

Ela sorriu de novo. Tinha algo nela que me dizia que eu deveria cuidar dela. Ela parecia tão jovem! E tão sozinha... Eu poderia me tornar amiga dela. Se ela fosse mesmo humana, eu era controlada o suficiente para não matá-la.

— Bom, então nesse caso eu agradeço a ajuda — ela sorriu — Está ficando tarde, devem estar preocupados comigo.

— É... Juntas podemos achar o lugar mais rápido — me aproximei dela e estendi a mão. — Meu nome é Isabella... Swan.

Eu não sabia por que tinha dado meu nome de solteira, mas algo me dizia pra manter assim. Meu medalhão Cullen estava escondido sob a camiseta, e eu também senti que deveria mantê-lo lá. Como meus instintos raramente falhavam, eu confiei neles.

— Sou Vanessa. — ela disse, apertando minha mão — Vanessa Curtis.

— É um prazer, Vanessa — eu sorri.

— Igualmente, Isabella — ela riu, e não comentou minhas mãos geladas.

— Pode me chamar de Bella.

— Ok, Bella. — ela sorriu. — Hm, o povoado fica ao sudeste do centro da cidade, às margens de um rio... que eu sempre esqueço o nome...

Eu ri de leve.

— Não se preocupe, vamos achar.

Ela sorriu pra mim e logo eu usei meus sentidos aguçados para localizar-me. Eu dei uma desculpa qualquer à Vanessa que eu apenas era muito boa em geografia – o que me fez rir por dentro – e ela me seguiu pelos caminhos que eu tomei, chegando cada vez mais perto do povoado.

Enquanto andávamos, nós conversamos um pouco. Vanessa me contou que tinha sido acolhida por esse povoado, após ser achada num beco escuro da cidade. Ela tinha ficado órfã com apenas 10 anos de idade – e agora tinha 17 – e aquele povo a acolheu e criou, com muita dedicação. Ela gostava muito deles.

Eu disse a ela que tinha sido adotada, mas me desliguei de meus pais adotivos quando tinha 17 anos. Ela me perguntou minha idade, e eu disse 20. Eu não poderia dizer 117, afinal. Eu lhe contei que meus pais adotivos nunca tinham realmente cuidado de mim, eles apenas me deram um colégio, um lugar para dormir e dinheiro para gastar. Eu lhe contei que encontrei o homem da minha vida, e que estávamos casados há dois anos.

Ela achou romântico eu ter me casado tão cedo, e disse que sonhava em conhecer um rapaz que a quisesse assim. Eu lhe encorajei, dizendo que ela era bonita e doce e que logo conheceria um rapaz à sua altura. Ela corou e agradeceu.

Nossa conversa fez o tempo passar mais rápido, e quando vi, estávamos muito perto. Eu senti um cheiro diferente, meio nojento e molhado, e decidi ficar por ali mesmo.

— Bom, acho que está entregue! — eu disse.

— Sim, obrigada! — ela disse energicamente — Não teria achado sozinha. Obrigada, Bella.

— De nada. — eu sorri — Foi bom te conhecer.

Eu sentia uma estranha ligação com ela, mesmo que tivéssemos nos conhecido há pouco mais de uma hora.

— Eu digo o mesmo — ela sorriu — Poderíamos nos ver algum dia, quem sabe?

— Seria boa ideia. Você tem um telefone?

— Claro! Nós trocamos nossos telefones e marcamos de sair algum dia, pode ser? Eu realmente adoro esse povo, mas fico muito tempo sozinha.

Eu ri de leve. — Claro, será ótimo te levar pra um passeio de garotas.

— Eu vou adorar — ela riu.

Logo eu tinha o número de Vanessa salvo em meu telefone e ela, o mesmo. Ela combinou de ligar para mim no dia seguinte para combinarmos algo, e eu me despedi dela.

Voltei andando devagar, em passos humanos, até que me virei e vi que Vanessa já tinha desaparecido na aldeia. Então, eu usei minha velocidade vampírica para voltar ao Castelo.

Eu tinha acabado de fazer uma nova amiga e isso tinha me deixado empolgada. Eu queria contar tudo à Edward, e ao mesmo tempo, queria que o tempo passasse para que nós duas pudessemos nos ver novamente.

Eu não sabia o que era aquilo, mas eu sentia que aquela garota teria uma participação muito importante na minha vida, e eu sentia uma forte ligação com ela... Eu não podia nomear essa ligação ou imaginar o que poderia ser, então eu decidi apenas curtir o que quer que isso fosse.

Eu corri em direção ao Castelo, meu sexto sentido me dizendo que muita coisa aconteceria a partir de agora, tanto com nós vampiros, como com relação à Vanessa.

Quando cheguei ao Castelo, Edward tocava seu piano no salão de música. Eu sorri ao vê-lo tocar. Era sempre um prazer ouvir seus dedos passeando pelas teclas, tirando as mais belas melodias do instrumento tão clássico, e tão moderno.

— Você voltou — ele disse, sem se virar ou parar de tocar.

Fui até ele e abracei-o pelos ombros, dando um beijo na lateral do seu pescoço.

— Por você eu sempre volto — eu sorri.

Ele sorriu e continuou tocando, uma melodia antiga que ele costumava cantar pra mim.

— Eu gosto dessa música.

— Eu sei — ele sorriu — Eu também gosto de você.

Gargalhei — Seu bobão.

Ele parou de tocar e me puxou para o seu colo.

— Senti sua falta. — ele deu um beijo em meu queixo e ronronou.

— Mas já?

— Qualquer minuto longe de você é muito pra mim, sabe disso.

Eu ri — Eu sei. Mas estou aqui agora. E você também.

— Aham — ele sorriu — Vamos aproveitar, enquanto...

— EDWARD, BELLA!

Fechamos os olhos em frustração. _Tinha _que ser o Emmett pra atrapalhar. Quando não era ele, era Alice. O fato é que só conseguíamos namorar em paz quando nos trancávamos em nosso quarto.

— O que foi, McCarty? — perguntou Edward irritado.

— Vocês precisam ver isso — ele tinha trazido seu _tablet_, que estava aberto na página de um jornal canadense, que estampava na primeira página o massacre cometido por nós no Natal.

Edward pegou o aparelho de Emmett.

— Eles demoraram.

— Acho que quiseram deixar passar as comemorações do ano novo antes de soltar a bomba — Emmett riu, ruidosamente.

— É, acho que sim — disse Edward, com um sorriso, enquanto lia a matéria.

Eu li apenas alguns trechos, os mais destacados, como "horror" e "massacre natalino", estampados ali como a tragédia do ano. Eu me agarrei ao pescoço de Edward, ainda sentada em seu colo enquanto ele lia. Quando terminou, devolveu o _tablet _à Emmett e sorriu.

— Eles dizem aí que vão pedir ajuda do F.B.I. para descobrir os assassinos. Boa sorte pra eles.

Emmett gargalhou e concordou.

— Pois é. Nunca vão nos achar. Nem digitais temos!

— Até temos, mas não ficam nos corpos por muito tempo. A essa altura, já saíram. São frias demais para aderirem à pele ou qualquer objeto. E além do mais, não constam nos registros policiais, porque vocês já foram dados como mortos, então os registros já foram apagados há dezenas de anos.

— E você nunca teve um registro desses, não é? — perguntou Emmett.

— Exato. Por ter sido vampiro desde bebê, eu nunca tive nenhum tipo de documento humano. Nem pretendo. — ele sorriu.

— Assim que se faz, chefinho — Emmett falou. — Agora eu vou atrás da minha ursinha, com licença.

Eu e Edward rimos enquanto Emmett saía, pronto para atazanar Rosalie. Edward me abraçou de novo.

— Como foi seu passeio?

— Foi bom. Conheci uma garota.

Edward franziu o rosto.

— Que garota?

— O nome dela é Vanessa, ela mora num povoado a alguns quilômetros daqui.

— O povoado Quileute?

— Não sei. Acho que não, ainda era nos limites de Forks.

— Hm... E como ela era?

— Eu achei estranho, ela tinha um quê de vampira, não sei. Pele muito branca, sabe? Mas seus olhos eram castanhos e o coração dela batia como o de um humano.

— Ela deve ser humana então.

— É... Mas seu cheiro me confundiu.

— Como assim, confundiu?

— Era como se estivesse misturado... humano e vampiro... Entende o que quero dizer?

— Entendo, mas mestiços não existem, Bella. Pelo menos, não que eu saiba. — ele disse.

Eu refleti. Edward sabia de tudo que acontecia no mundo vampiro, então ele deveria saber se existissem mestiços, certo? Certo.

— Então não sei. Só sei que tenho minhas dúvidas se ela é humana mesmo.

— Bom, deixe pra lá. Você conversou com ela?

— Conversei.

Eu comecei a descrever minha conversa com Vanessa para Edward, contando o que ela tinha me dito e o que eu tinha dito a ela. Edward ouvia com atenção, inclusive os detalhes como o comportamento um pouco quieto de Vanessa, que eu tomava como timidez. Para Edward, de alguma forma, aquilo era suspeito.

— Não sei, Bella — ele insistiu — Ela me parece estranha.

— Como uma garota de 17 anos pode ser estranha, Edward? — perguntei frustrada.

— Não sei! — ele frustrou-se também, e depois suspirou. — Olhe, eu não sei, mas estou achando essa garota estranha. Como não a vi nem conversei com ela, não posso dizer nada, mas me prometa que vai tomar cuidado com ela quando se verem de novo?

Eu bufei.

— Me prometa, Bella. — ele pediu.

Revirei os olhos.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu prometo que tomarei cuidado com ela. — eu disse solenemente.

Ele sorriu — Obrigado. É tudo que posso te pedir.

Eu sorri e dei um beijo em sua boca.

— Tolo superprotetor.

— Só cuido do que é meu, Bella.

Eu ri de sua declaração, e Jane veio chamá-lo para resolver uns problemas. Eu o deixei ir e fiquei sentada no piano esperando-o, dizendo que queria falar com ele sobre uma visão. Ele assentiu e saiu. Eu precisava dizer a ele sobre a visão e Benjamim.

O que ele tinha dito sobre Vanessa ficou em minha cabeça. Ele tinha achado o comportamento dela estranho, assim como eu tinha achado seu cheiro e jeito estranhos. Mas, o que poderia haver de errado nela? Eu também tinha me sentido bem perto dela, como se nós duas fossemos amigas há algum tempo. Eu não via nada de errado nisso.

Algum tempo depois, Edward voltou, e eu fiquei feliz ao ver que ele ainda estava relaxado. Eu teria um tempo difícil contando o que eu tinha para contar para Edward em seu péssimo humor.

Ele sentou-se no banquinho do piano novamente, onde eu o esperara pacientemente. Ele abraçou minha cintura e depositou um beijo no meu pescoço.

— Então, o que tem pra me contar?

— Não é uma coisa tão boa... — eu avisei.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e afastou-se um pouco, me encarando melhor. Porém, não tirou o braço de minha cintura.

— Então?

— Sabe a visão que eu escondi de você?

— Hm, o que tem ela? Não já se realizou?

— Na verdade, não. Aconteceu o que eu previ: um vampiro foi morto. Mas não era o vampiro de minha visão.

Edward soltou minha cintura e virou de lado.

— O que está dizendo, Bella?

Suspirei e soltei de uma vez.

— O vampiro da minha visão era Benjamim. E, Edward, a visão não foi embora. Eu a tive novamente há algumas horas e sinto que Benjamim corre perigo.

Edward me encarou por alguns segundos, antes de desviar o olhar e murmurar baixo.

— _Puta que pariu..._

Eu continuei calada, mordendo meu lábio inferior, nervosa. E se Edward explodisse comigo de novo? Eu não sabia se poderia suportar outra briga daquelas.

— Você sabe... quando? — perguntou Edward.

— Não. A visão veio da mesma forma que a anterior, mas a parte em que a silhueta me dizia "não conte a ele" sumiu. Presumo que seja porque eu já contei...

Ele suspirou e passou a mão nos cabelos.

— Edward, desculpe — me apressei em dizer — Sei que devia ter dito antes...

— Shh, Bella. — ele me interrompeu, virando pra mim — Não precisa pedir desculpas por nada. Foi bom ter me contado. Eu ia mandar o Benjamim numa missão de reconhecimento daqui a algumas horas, mas acho que posso mudar meus planos...

— Mas ele é o melhor rastreador que temos!

— Posso mandar outro. Não vou me arriscar perder Benjamim também, Bella. E, se você não pode ver o dia em que a visão acontece, não vou me arriscar a mandá-lo.

Eu suspirei.

— Vou tentar descobrir o dia pela visão.

— Não se esforce demais — ele pediu — Sabe o que acontece quando se esforça além do possível para ver alguma coisa.

Eu sorri de sua preocupação.

— Tudo bem, vou fazer o possível para descobrir, sem me esforçar demais.

— Ótimo. Eu prefiro perder Benjamim do que perder você. — ele sorriu, encostando a testa na minha.

Eu sorri e lhe dei um beijo gostoso e confortável, até que Edward precisou sair novamente, a pedido de Jane, para resolver pendências do Castelo. Ele foi bufando por ser atrapalhado de novo, e eu ri da impaciência dele.

Já tinham 100 anos, mas eu nunca me acostumaria ao fato que meu marido era um rei.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dois dias depois, eu combinei com Vanessa de encontrar-me com ela no centro de Forks, para um dia de compras.

Eu estava estacionando quando a vi encostada em um banquinho perto de uma loja de perfumes, onde tínhamos combinado. Sorri e encostei o carro, saindo e indo ao encontro dela.

— Oi, Vanessa!

Ela virou-se em minha direção e sorriu, um sorriso brilhante.

— Oi, Bella!

— Chegou há muito tempo? — perguntei.

— Não, acabo de chegar. — ela riu — Vamos? Estou precisando _muito _de uma tarde de garotas.

Eu ri. — Aposto que sim. Você disse que não tem muitas amigas por lá não é?

— A pessoa mais próxima é a anciã da aldeia. Não é o tipo de pessoa que você carrega para fazer compras, é? — ela riu.

— Não, definitivamente não. — ri com ela enquanto tomávamos nosso caminho até a primeira loja.

— Você tem preferência por alguma coisa? — perguntei.

— Hm... Que tal apenas andarmos e comprar o que der na telha?

Eu sorri. — Assim que se fala, garota!

Nós rimos e fomos direto para a loja de perfumes à nossa frente, animadas por nossa tarde juntas.

**:: Vanessa POV ::**

Eu estava na prova do meu quinto vestido naquela loja, tentando acertá-lo aos detalhes do meu corpo. Bella estava na cabine ao lado, provando algo que certamente a deixaria incrivelmente mais bonita ainda.

Assim que a vi, dois dias antes, enquanto estava perdida na floresta densa de Forks, eu soube que ela era vampira. Meu coração acelerou. Eu não tinha como fugir, se ela quisesse se alimentar de mim. Mas, estranhamente, ela não fez isso. Em vez disso, me ajudou a encontrar meu caminho e eu tinha tido uma estranha simpatia por ela logo de cara.

Eu sei, eu tinha muito a fazer no meu plano contra o Cullen sobrevivente, mas eu não odiava todos os vampiros por isso. E Bella tinha sido uma boa amiga, me ajudando e tudo mais. E agora, então, fazendo compras comigo!

Eu tinha que admitir que eu estava me divertindo. Compras com outra garota, passeando sem pensar nas preocupações... Isso era algo que eu fizera pela última vez há muitos e muitos anos atrás, com minha mãe. Depois que ela morreu, eu estava por minha conta, e eu não era fã de fazer compras sozinha.

E além do mais, Bella era ótima. Eu sabia que ela estava mentindo sobre sua idade e provavelmente um monte de coisas, mas isso fazia parte de ser uma vampira. Você não podia simplesmente sair dizendo sua idade verdadeira por aí.

Mas eu também mentira para ela ao dizer minha própria idade e história com o povoado Nayyar*, então eu não poderia realmente reclamar.

— Então, Vanessa, como ficou? — ouvi a voz cintilante de Bella do lado de fora já, provavelmente vendo seu reflexo no espelho externo.

Eu suspirei e saí do provador com meu vestido azul.

Bella usava um vestido preto e vermelho, justo no corpo inteiro, tomara-que-caia. Era divino, mas não tinham meu número.

— Ficou lindo, Bella! — eu disse sinceramente — Perfeito.

— Obrigada, Vanesssa — ela sorriu — Vou levar. Tem alguém lá em casa que vai amar isso aqui.

Eu ri. Ela sempre tinha um brilho nos olhos vermelhos quando falava de seu marido.

— O que achou do meu? — perguntei.

Eu usava um vestido azul claro, com alças e justo até a cintura. Ele era leve e confortável, e eu tinha gostado.

— Ah, ficou lindo! — ela disse — Se eu fosse você levaria.

Eu analisei meu reflexo no espelho e gostei do que vi. Bella tinha razão, o vestido ficara bonito, e eu o levaria.

— Vou levar — eu sorri, enquanto Bella sorria de volta e batia palmas, feliz com minha aquisição.

Algum tempo depois, estávamos nos despedindo. Eu precisava voltar para o povoado e Brad e os outros esperavam minhas próximas ordens. E eu ainda nem tinha pensado no que fazer direito. Precisaria pensar nisso no caminho.

— Espero que possamos nos ver em breve — eu disse, acanhada. Tinha sentido uma forte ligação com Bella, e queria mantê-la por perto. — Gostei da tarde.

— Eu também — ela sorriu.

Em um súbito impulso, eu a abracei. Era cheirava a rosas, um cheiro bom e aconchegante. E eu sabia que isso era sua natureza vampira, irresistível aos olhos e sentidos.

Eu a soltei, e corei envergonhada.

— Desculpe, eu só... Não tenho uma amiga há muito tempo.

Ela riu.

— Eu gostei. E não se preocupe, posso ser sua amiga com todo prazer — ela sorriu.

Eu sorri de volta, e ela me deu uma carona até a saída da cidade. Eu não queria que ela chegasse muito próximo ao povoado, ou os rapazes iriam notar, e achariam estranho. Então, nos despedimos e eu fui andando com minhas sacolas de compras até o povoado, pensando no meu próximo passo para acabar com o Cullen restante.

Parecia irônico eu voltar de um dia de garotas com a vampira que tão rápido se tornou minha amiga, e já começar a pensar no próximo passo do meu plano de vingança.

Mas eu não podia fazer nada. Eu não conseguiria descansar até que o último Cullen restante estivesse eliminado. E aí sim, eu poderia vingar meu pai.

**:: Bella POV ::**

Quando cheguei das compras com Vanessa, eu estava cantarolando. Ela era uma menina tão adorável! Eu estava feliz que ela me considerasse sua amiga, apesar de estar confusa com o motivo pelo qual ela nunca tinha mencionado meus olhos vermelhos. Muitas coisas nela ainda me confundiam, mas eu sentia que com o tempo, eu me acostumaria.

Edward me esperava em nosso quarto quando eu cheguei.

— Onde estava, Bella? — ele perguntou.

— Fui fazer compras com a Vanessa.

Ele franziu em desaprovação, mas eu não liguei. Pus as sacolas na cama e tirei os sapatos, e comecei a tirar as coisas da sacola para guardar no closet.

— Tomou cuidado, não foi? — ele perguntou, enquanto eu ia do closet para cama, guardando as coisas.

— Claro, Edward. Não se preocupe.

Ouvi ele suspirar, e ele me parou a meio caminho do closet, me interrompendo.

— Isso é uma coisa que eu nunca vou conseguir deixar de fazer, Bella: me preocupar com você.

Eu suspirei e acariciei seu rosto com a mão livre.

— Eu sei, meu bem. Mas pode ficar tranquilo, ok? Eu sei me cuidar.

Ele assentiu e suspirou, e eu voltei ao meu trabalho.

Quando eu finalmente terminei, estava em meu caminho para sentar na cama com Edward, quando uma visão surgiu.

_Eu corria pela floresta, com pressa, e com um semblante assustado que não me era nem um pouco familiar. Nem sequer combinava comigo – não com meu eu vampira. Eu estava sendo perseguida, e meus instintos de autopreservação faziam o seu máximo para que eu conseguisse fugir. Eu sentia que eles estavam se aproximando, rosnando enfurecidos. Então cheguei a um beco sem saída. Tudo que tinha ao meu redor eram galhos retorcidos de árvores e um muro muito alto, onde eu não via o fim. Eu virei-me e dei de cara com meus perseguidores, que se revelaram ser apenas homens, mas algo em seus olhos me deixava aterrorizada. Eu olhei para o céu e na lua cheia, um uivo ecoou._

— Bella!

Pisquei atordoada e olhei para Edward.

— Bella? — ele chamou, preocupado — O que você viu, meu amor? Seu rosto estava tão aflito...

— Eu estava sendo perseguida — eu comecei, tentando entender a visão. Edward me fez sentar ao seu lado na beirada da cama. — Eu corria muito, tentando escapar, mas não conseguia. Eu era encurralada, mas eles eram apenas homens... Mas tinham algo no olhar...

Vi Edward engolir seco.

— Era lua cheia? — ele perguntou.

Eu pisquei e olhei para ele. Assenti, sem falar.

Ele suspirou e me abraçou, com força, como se para me proteger da visão.

— Me prometa, Bella, me _prometa _que não vai mais sair sozinha.

Eu engoli minha resposta. Eu sabia me cuidar sozinha, mas Edward parecia realmente temeroso. Isso aliado ao horror que eu tinha visto em meus próprios olhos na visão, me fez concordar.

— Prometo.

Ele me puxou para a cama, onde deitamos juntos, sem nenhuma intenção sexual dessa vez. Eu sentia que Edward temia algo, mas ele não falou nada durante toda a noite. Eu não queria pressioná-lo, tampouco.

Ele me contaria o que precisava ser dito, na hora certa.

* * *

_*eu que inventei esse nome, então nem procurem no Google. haha :P_

**Oi, oi!**

**Fui mais rápida dessa vez, né? hahaha. Então, o que acharam do capítulo? Mais importante: o que acharam da Vanessa? Palpites de quem ela seja? Deu pra ver um pouco da mente dela também nesse capítulo, então... me digam. :D**

**Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível, também, mas até lá, quero muitas e muitas reviews. *pisca os cílios* =D Ah, eu ativei a opção de reviews anônimas, então sem desculpa de preguiça pra logar no ffnet pra poder comentar, hein? :) **

**Façam essa ficwriter sem quase nenhuma vida social feliz, sim? hahaha **

**Beijos, beijos.**

**Kessy. **


	6. Noite de Lua

**Oi gente! *corre dos objetos pontudos, facas e tochas***

**Eu sei, eu sei. Não vou nem dizer que demorei, porque isso vocês já sabem, e provavelmente já sabem o motivo. Eu ando com um bloqueio horrível, principalmente pra SP, e eu culpo principalmente meu cérebro e a faculdade que tá terminando e me deixando estressada. Mas, enfim.**

**Se alguém aqui ainda lê a SP, curtam o capítulo de 22 páginas e lá embaixo eu falo mais. Boa leitura. =***

* * *

**Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer, mas _Sweet Poison_ é minha.**

* * *

**5. Noite de Lua**

**::****Edward****POV****::**

A visão de Bella tinha me perturbado desde que ela a teve. Passei a madrugada inteira apenas abraçado a ela, ouvindo sua respiração tranquila enquanto ela ficava perdida nos próprios pensamentos.

A visão dela tinha sido clara, pelo menos pra mim. E pela primeira vez em séculos, eu temi por alguém. Não qualquer "alguém", e sim Bella.

Eu tinha ouvido falar de lobisomens na minha curta infância com meus pais. Eram nossos inimigos naturais. Matavam vampiros a sangue frio, sem nenhum tipo de remorso. Eu podia entender as razões deles. Sobrevivência e proteção de sua própria espécie. Mas quando criança, minha mãe me protegia demais, mesmo sabendo que eu era mais forte que qualquer um. E por esse motivo, ela tinha me incutido um tremendo cuidado ao pensar em lobisomens.

Eu não queria assustar Bella, portanto não lhe disse nada. E quando amanheceu, eu parti para a caça. Eu precisava pensar. E sozinho.

— Por favor, não vá muito longe — Bella pediu.

Eu sorri, sabendo que ela não precisava se preocupar, mas feliz por ela o fazer.

— Não se preocupe, sou crescido e sei me cuidar. — eu disse, sorrindo-lhe torto.

Ela fez uma careta desgostosa, mas assentiu, abaixando a cabeça. Eu puxei seu rosto para cima, com meu dedo no seu queixo, olhando intensamente em seus olhos vermelhos.

— Uma rainha não fica de cabeça baixa, Bella.

— Uma rainha preocupada talvez fique. — ela esclareceu.

— Não precisa se preocupar — repeti — Eu ficarei bem.

Ela fez outra careta, mas assentiu e me deu um beijo, mordendo de leve meu lábio inferior.

Depois de alguns resmungos – da minha parte e da parte de Bella – eu finalmente saí do Castelo, sozinho, para a cidade. Eu precisava pensar no que fazer. Era claro que estávamos sendo observados por um inimigo – e eu suspeitava que não eram os lobisomens, e sim alguém que os guiava. Além disso, era mais claro ainda que seríamos atacados.

O que eu ainda não entendia era o porquê. E por quem. A única pessoa que eu imaginava que teria algo para se vingar de mim era Laurent, o vampiro que escapara da minha ira aos 5 anos depois da morte de meus pais. Mas Laurent tinha sido morto por mim há cem anos atrás. Não era ele, disso eu tinha certeza.

Eu cheguei na cidade e observei o movimento. Muitas mulheres na rua, comprando e fofocando. Muitos homens também, mas eu não me interessava. Eu procurei uma presa – ou duas – que fosse fácil, mas ao mesmo tempo me desse alguma diversão. Eu precisava relaxar antes de pensar num plano de contra-ataque ao inimigo que me cercava nos últimos dias.

Depois de alguns minutos procurando, vi uma garota baixinha e ruiva, acompanhada de uma amiga morena de cabelos pretos. As duas olhavam a vitrine de uma loja de vestidos, cochichando sem perceber que estavam sendo observadas.

— Aposto que ele vai cair na sua se você comprar esse vestido, Bry. — disse a morena para a baixinha.

— Sem essa, Ash — a ruivinha rebateu — Ele não quer nem saber de mim! Sou baixinha e gorda, por que ele se interessaria?

— Qual é, ser cheinha hoje em dia é bom! — disse Ash.

Bry fez uma cara de poucos amigos e eu resolvi que era o momento perfeito pra me revelar. Eu dei uma tossida para chamar a atenção delas.

— Sua amiga tem razão — eu disse, vendo divertido o olhar arregalado de surpresa das duas — Homens gostam de ter onde pegar. Eu falo por mim, claro. Mas creio que esse é o pensamento da maioria.

As duas piscaram várias vezes e Bry chegou a esfregar seus olhos para enxergar melhor. Eu contive a gargalhada num sorriso discreto, torto, que fez os corações delas dispararem, molhados e descompassados, me deixando mais faminto do que eu pensava que estava.

— Hm... Quem é você? — perguntou Ash.

"_Lindo __demais __pra __ser __real, __lindo __demais __pra __ser __real._"

— Meu nome é Edward. Trabalho a algumas quadras daqui e estava passando quando vocês me chamaram a atenção — menti e estendi minha mão — Posso saber o nome das duas?

A ruivinha foi a primeira a pegar minha mão.

— Bryce — ela disse — Mas pode me chamar de Bry.

— Muito prazer, Bry — cumprimentei, dando-lhe um beijo nas costas da mão. Ela só faltou virar gelatina na minha frente.

— E você, querida? — perguntei à Ash.

— Ashley — ela soprou — Pode me chamar de Ash.

— É um prazer conhecê-la — fiz o mesmo na mão dela e em seguida as duas me olhavam com ares sonhadores que eu conhecia bem.

"_Lindo __demais __pra __ser __real... __Ah, __foda-se, __eu __quero __ele!_" — pensava Ashley.

"_Alô, __Sorte. __Desculpe __o __que __eu __disse __mais __cedo. __Esse __cara __definitivamente __é __uma __coisa!" _— pensava Bry.

O veneno fluiu mais rápido na minha boca e eu queria acabar logo com isso.

— Posso pagar um café pra vocês? — perguntei. — Meu carro está logo ali.

— C-claro! — disse Ashley — Nós estávamos indo lanchar mesmo.

— É... Nós vamos adorar sair com você! — disse Bry, levando uma cotovelada da amiga.

Eu sorri. Mais fácil, só se elas esticassem o pescoço.

— Vamos, meu carro está logo ali — apontei.

Meu Aston Martin nos esperava na esquina, e eu abri a porta para as duas. Assim que entrei no carro, tranquei as portas e liguei o aquecedor. Para elas, não para mim. Manter as aparências era importante.

— Hmm — disse Bry, me observando no banco do passageiro ao meu lado, olhando diretamente pra meu dedo anelar esquerdo — Desculpe perguntar, mas... você é casado?

"_Só __podia. __Lindo __desse __jeito __não __tem __como __não __ter __dona! __Ou __ser __gay..._"

"_Droga, __por __que __ela __perguntou __isso? __Eu __não __me __incomodo __de __ser__ "__a __outra__"_", pensou Ashley ao mesmo tempo que Bry.

— Sou — eu disse, como se isso não fosse importante. Mas é claro que era. Eu só não iria trair minha mulher, mas elas não precisavam saber disso.

— E está nos levando pra tomar um café, sem nos conhecer? — perguntou Ash incrédula.

— Minha mulher e eu somos um casal muito livre. Ela não liga. — eu dei de ombros, sorrindo.

Elas guardaram essa informação pra si mesmas e eu sorri. Pouco tempo depois, elas finalmente perceberam que eu as estava levando para fora da cidade.

— Onde estamos indo? — perguntou Bry.

— Vão ver — eu disse, já desmascarando minha voz.

Não demorou, e eu estacionei, no meio de uma rua deserta e abandonada, com construções em ruínas. Não havia nenhum pensamento além dos das garotas no meu carro e eu sorri, destravando as portas e saindo do carro.

Eu ouvi a confusão das duas, mas elas me seguiram. Quando estavam perto de mim, eu deixei meus caninos saírem.

— Eu fiquei com fome de repente — esclareci, aos olhares atentos das duas.

Eu estava um pouco mais à frente, apreciando a brisa que me trazia seus cheiros, quando elas se aproximaram e finalmente viram meus olhos febris e caninos pontudos.

— Ah meu Deus, quem é você? — perguntou Bry.

— Por que não usa a imaginação? — sugeri.

Elas pensaram em correr, mas antes que isso acontecesse, eu tinha as duas presas e prensadas na parede, meus lábios apenas a centímetros de distância de seus pescoços finos.

— Por favor... Não.

— Sinto muito, estou com fome — eu disse. — Não deviam dar crédito a qualquer estranho na rua, sabiam? É perigoso.

Bry choramingou e Ash pensou em como era azarada por ter atraído a atenção de um cara gato, mas louco. Isso me fez arreganhar os lábios num sorriso doentio.

— Vai nos comer? Não somos comida, canibal! — disse Bry.

Eu dei uma gargalhada.

— Não sou canibal. Vê os dentes? Sou um vampiro, querida. Me alimento de sangue, não de carne.

Elas congelaram, e a adrenalina correu forte em suas veias, me fazendo sentir o cheiro poderoso dos hormônios misturados ao sangue. Eu salivei.

— Chega de papo, é hora do lanche — eu disse, atacando com vontade o pescoço de Ashley, que era mais alta e estava me dando mais trabalho.

Ela gritou, assim como Bryce ao ver o que eu fazia. Ashley se debateu por um minuto apenas, e então se calou e parou de se mexer. Bryce continuava dando trabalho e quando eu estava perto de terminar com Ashley, eu a soltei. Ela saiu correndo e chorando. Assim que eu terminei Ashley, soltei-a no chão de concreto, seus olhos sem vida esbugalhados de medo.

Farejei o ar, e Bryce não tinha ido longe. Sorri e em menos de um segundo, ela colidiu comigo, e eu a segurei novamente. Ela gritou e chorou, e eu perfurei sua pele com meus dentes, começando a sugar seu sangue que estava cheio de medo e pavor. Em pouco tempo ela parou de se mexer e gritar, e logo depois eu a soltei, morta no chão.

Eu limpei os lábios com a língua, apreciando os resquícios de sangue deixados ali. Quando acabei, amontoei os dois corpos juntos, encostados num prédio. A rua era frequentada por alguns sem-teto e bêbados, que nesse momento deveriam estar pedindo nas ruas. Eu sabia que os corpos delas seriam encontrados, mas isso não era importante pra mim.

Entrei no meu carro e dei meia-volta, pegando a estrada até Forks novamente.

Alimentado e satisfeito, minha mente começou a pensar nas minhas possibilidades de contra-ataque.

Dirigindo no piloto automático, eu decidi que a única coisa que eu poderia fazer era mandar minha guarda ficar de olho nos ataques até ter uma ideia mais concreta do que estava me atacando. As visões de Bella mostravam homens sem camisa e uma lua cheia, e isso me fazia pensar nos lobisomens, mas eu não podia ter certeza.

Frustrado, percebi que só poderia armar um bom plano de ataque – ou de defesa – quando soubesse _exatamente_ quem estava atacando.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Quando cheguei em casa, convoquei uma pequena reunião. Antes que eu chegasse ao meu lugar, porém, Alice veio saltitando em minha direção, praticamente gritando em sua mente "_Quero __falar __com __você, __chefinho._" Eu rolei os olhos.

— O que foi, pixel? — perguntei.

"_Pixel __é __nova_", ela pensou enquanto fazia careta.

— Alice... — apressei-a.

— Ok, ok. O negócio é o seguinte. Jazz e eu achamos que isso aqui — ela apontou o Castelo — anda muito desanimado. Então eu conversei com Angela, Rose e Jane e nós decidimos fazer uma festa!

Ela batia palmas animada, e me lembrou uma foca adestrada. Contive meu sorriso.

— E por que está me dizendo isso? — perguntei.

— Oras, nós precisamos da sua autorização, chefinho! — ela disse, rolando os olhos.

— E por que não falou com a Bella?

— Porque ela nunca aceitaria. Ela anda tão tensa com tudo isso de ataque e tudo mais que festa é a última coisa que ela quer, acredite.

E eu acreditava. Suspirei e balancei a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, Alice. Quando será a dita festa?

— Daqui uma semana, sexta-feira 13.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas ao ler seus pensamentos.

— Festa à fantasia, Alice? Sério?

— Não reclama, chefinho, vai ser legal! E não se preocupe, eu resolverei todos os detalhes. Seu único trabalho será convencer a Bella que é uma boa ideia.

— Ok, que seja. Agora vamos, temos uma reunião.

Pouco mais de dois minutos depois, eu estava sentado no meu trono. Bella sentada ao meu lado olhava o saguão e ao mesmo tempo parecia perdida. Eu só podia imaginar que ela estava procurando algo em suas visões que nos fosse útil.

Eu estava esperando Jane e Alec entrarem depois de verificarem se todos já estavam ali para falar, e os vampiros cochichavam entre si enquanto esperavam.

— Já estão todos aqui, Majestade — disse Jane, alto, entrando no salão com Alec e Garret bem atrás deles.

— Muito bem. — eu elevei minha voz e me dirigi aos presentes — Acredito que muitos aqui saibam que estamos sob ameaça iminente de ataque. A única incógnita é quem está por trás de tudo isso, mas já posso adiantar pra vocês que não é algo fácil.

Ouvi os mumúrios – pensados e falados – mas não me deixei interromper.

— Creio que muitos aqui tem conhecimento sobre o "mito" dos lobisomens. Bom, não é um mito. São reais e são eles que vem nos atacando. Minha teoria é que eles não estão sozinhos. Como sabem, lobisomens só vem à tona durante a noite de lua cheia, e os últimos ataques não foram dias de lua cheia.

Mais murmúrios.

— Meu ponto é: quero vigia redobrada nos arredores da floresta, e _matem _qualquer criatura estranha que aparecer por aqui. Até que tenhamos conhecimento do que está acontecendo na realidade, e soubermos quem está por trás disso tudo, quero que vigiem bem o perímetro do Castelo. E, se acharem adequado fazer prisioneiros para obter informações úteis sobre isso, tem a minha permissão para fazê-lo.

Ouvi pensamentos animados sobre a possibilidade de tortura de reféns e rolei os olhos, disposto a continuar.

— Alguma dúvida? — perguntei.

— Não, majestade — responderam.

— Ótimo, estão dispen—

— Edward — Bella interrompeu.

Eu vi alguns vampiros segurando o riso enquanto eu respirava fundo e ignorava o fato de estar sendo interrompido. Era Bella, afinal.

— Sim, Bella? — falei com a voz falsamente controlada.

— Haverá outro ataque. Muito pior que os primeiros — ela disse, me olhando sem me ver.

Seus olhos estavam sem foco e sua pupila não existia mais, e eu sabia que ela estava vendo o futuro diante de suas íris vermelhas.

Os murmúrios aumentaram e a especulação começou.

— Silêncio! — eu gritei, fazendo todos estremecerem. — A rainha está falando.

Eu vi o pequeno sorriso orgulhoso de Alice antes de me virar novamente pra Bella.

— Pode dizer quando exatamente, Bella? — perguntei.

Seus olhos se moveram, quase imperceptivelmente, e então ela murmurou numa voz grave.

— Sexta-feira. Dia 13.

Tínhamos uma semana pra nos preparar para o ataque. Eu automaticamente comecei a pensar nas possibilidades.

— Aonde? Quem está envolvido? — incitei.

— Lobisomens — ela murmurou, e todos no recinto ficaram rígidos ao ouvir o nome da espécie que era nossa maior inimiga — E um tipo diferente de lobos... Transmorfos.

— Transmorfos? — eu enruguei a testa. Tinha apenas brevemente ouvido falar deles, não fazia ideia de como eram.

— Transmorfos-lobos e lobisomens. A líder deles ficará distante — ela continuou — Apenas observando o ataque. Ela quer... Ela quer descobrir os pontos fracos da nossa guarda, para um ataque de maiores proporções. Será dia de lua cheia, então os lobisomens terão vantagem sobre nós.

Então a líder era uma mulher? Eu engoli seco, sabendo que ela tinha razão sobre os lobisomens, enquanto ela terminava.

— Até lá não teremos problemas — ela fechou os olhos e só então me olhou de verdade — Mas não importa quantos teremos na guarda, alguns de nós vão morrer.

O estremecimento e raiva da guarda foi geral.

— Tem certeza, não há nada que possamos fazer? — perguntei.

— Não tenho certeza... — ela mordeu o lábio inferior. — Mas precisamos, antes de tudo, bolar um contra-ataque. E eu sei o que fazer.

Eu deixei que Bella falasse a partir dali, e ela guiou todos os vampiros numa formação de ataque que seria usada na sexta-feira 13, o dia previsto do ataque dos lobisomens. Eu ainda não sabia no que estava me metendo e por que diabos estávamos entrando numa espécie de guerra, mas eu estava confiando em Bella. Por enquanto, eu estava cego sobre o que fazer, mas ela sabia.

O plano era simples e engenhoso, ao mesmo tempo. Se desse certo, reduziríamos o número de baixas que Bella tinha visto em mais de noventa por cento. E enquanto a guarda estaria à frente, eu e Bella ficaríamos no Castelo até que nossa presença fosse necessária, o que poderia nem acontecer.

Quando todos foram dispensados, eu rolei os olhos ao pegar um pensamento tristonho de Alice.

"_Obrigada __lobisomens, __por __acabarem __com __meus __planos __de __festa __à __fantasia_".

Eu não pude deixar de rir, mas deixei que ela curtisse sua raiva pelos lobisomens. Isso poderia ajudar muito na batalha.

— Estou com um mau pressentimento. — disse Bella.

Eu me virei pra ela.

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre tudo isso — ela disse, me olhando com preocupação — Não é só uma batalha, Edward. Tem alguma coisa maior nisso.

— Eu sei — eu disse, olhando para a porta do saguão — Eu já pensei nisso, mas não consigo imaginar quem poderia querer isso. Eu acho que é tudo parte de um plano de vingança, mas não sei quem poderia querer isso.

— Eu acho que não estamos muito longe da verdade. Também imagino que seja por vingança, mas é estranho...

— A única pessoa que eu penso que poderia querer vingança era Laurent, mas eu o matei há cem anos.

— Pensei exatamente nisso. Não faz sentido.

Eu bufei e passei a mão pelo cabelo, começando a ficar irritado com tudo isso.

— Ei, ei — Bella disse, colocando uma mão na minha, impedindo-me de arrancar os cabelos — Não precisa se estressar agora. Vamos passar por isso.

— Eu espero que esteja certa.

Ela suspirou e soltou minha mão, olhando para o nada novamente.

— Eu também espero.

**:: Bella POV ::**

A semana que passou foi tensa e preocupante. Eu tinha visões constantes de lobisomens e transmorfos atacando cada pessoa da guarda, separadamente. Em seguida vinham as visões mais assustadoras: lobisomens atacando Edward, picando ele em pedaços e queimando.

Não era fácil ver isso e esconder de Edward, mas eu não tinha dito a ele pra que ele não ficasse ainda mais nervoso. Mas não estava sendo fácil manter aquilo pra mim, e achar alternativas para que a visão aterradora não se concretizasse.

E eu precisava que ela não se concretizasse. Eu não podia viver sem Edward.

— Meu amor, você anda muito tensa ultimamente. — Edward disse um dia, depois que voltávamos da cidade, depois de nossa caçada. — Mal se concentrou na caçada.

— Eu estou preocupada com a batalha — eu disse, sinceramente, mas escondendo o motivo maior.

— Algo a mais do que o que você disse? — ele perguntou.

Eu engoli, sabendo que _tinha _algo a mais, mas não querendo dizer.

— Não — menti — Só o que eu já disse. Mas estou apreensiva, mesmo assim.

— Se acalme — ele disse — Vai dar tudo certo. Você mesma disse isso.

E eu tinha dito. Eu respirei fundo e me aconcheguei mais à ele, ignorando o painel de câmbio entre nós. Ele colocou o braço ao meu redor e me deu um beijo na testa.

— Eu te amo, já disse isso hoje? — ele sussurrou.

Eu sorri. Nossa vida podia estar um caos ultimamente, mas Edward sempre dava um jeito de me animar e me assegurar que ele estava ali, e que ele era _meu_.

— Só umas mil vezes — brinquei.

— Só? Que coisa horrível! — ele dramatizou, com uma repugnância falsa na voz — Como você ainda está comigo depois disso?

Eu ri alto, fazendo ele sorrir mais.

— Eu te amo. — ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, inclinando-se um pouco.

— Eu também te amo — sussurrei de volta e fechei os olhos, deixando que apenas o cheiro inebriante de Edward penetrasse meu cérebro, desligando todo o mundo afora da mente.

~.~

Apenas algumas horas tinham se passado depois que chegamos de nossa caçada. Era pouco mais de oito da manhã da quinta-feira, dia 12. O clima pré-batalha era tudo que eu sentia.

Eu precisava urgentemente sair daquele Castelo e não pensar em mais nada. Peguei meu celular e fui até um local mais distante no jardim dos fundos, onde ninguém poderia me ouvir, principalmente Edward.

— _Alô?_— a voz feminina atendeu.

— Olá, Vanessa? Aqui é a Bella.

— _Bella, __oi! __Como __está? __Nunca __mais __nos __vemos..._

— Pois é. As coisas aqui em casa andam um pouco complicadas. E você está bem?

— _Estou... __Algumas __complicações __por __aqui, __também._

— Ah sim. Então, eu pensei em dar uma saída hoje, pra relaxar. Preciso de uma tarde mais calma... — eu ri, sem graça — Está ocupada?

— _Não... __Encontro __você __aonde __e __que __horas? __Também __preciso __relaxar_— ela riu.

— Ótimo. Daqui a uma hora está bom? No mesmo lugar onde nos encontramos da outra vez?

— _Está __ótimo, __vejo __você __lá._

— Até mais tarde, Vanessa.

— _Até, __Bella._

Eu desliguei e suspirei. Agora vinha a parte mais difícil. Despistar Edward e sair. Eu o tinha prometido não sair essa semana de casa, a não ser que fosse com ele, mas eu precisava desse momento pra mim. Alice, Angela, Rose e Jane eram medrosas demais para desobedecer Edward, então jamais sairiam comigo. E eu precisava sair um pouco.

Eu entrei distraidamente no Castelo e vi Edward dando algumas ordens num canto. Eu passei rapidamente por ele e fui até o meu quarto, no caminho me encontrando com Jane e lhe dizendo que estava indisposta, e que precisava ficar sozinha. Ela prometeu passar a informação a Edward e aos outros e eu entrei no meu quarto. Provavelmente todos pensariam que minha indisposição se devia às visões e todo o estresse acumulado da semana, e não estariam errados.

Eu só esperava que eles me deixassem em paz, realmente, e não viessem me checar. Eu me arrumei rapidamente e saí pela janela, aproveitando que o espaço estava vazio, peguei meu carro e dirigi rápido, chegando na estrada que levava ao centro de Forks mais rápido do que nunca.

Eu esperei que Vanessa aparecesse, e quando ela apareceu andando, sozinha, eu sorri. Saí do carro e a cumprimentei.

— Oi, Vanessa!

— Oi, Bella — ela sorriu e me abraçou — Que bom que me ligou, eu _realmente _precisava sair.

— Eu digo o mesmo, que bom que você estava disponível. Eu pensei de darmos uma volta em Port Angeles, que tal?

— Ótimo. Este é seu carro? — ela apontou.

— Sim, vamos? — eu dei a volta e entrei enquanto ela entrava no banco do passageiro.

— Adorei os bancos de couro — ela sorriu.

— Bem confortáveis, huh?

Ela assentiu e riu, e eu acelerei o carro, em direção a Port Angeles e um dia relaxante com minha amiga.

**:: Edward POV ::**

Quando Jane me disse que Bella pediu para não ser incomodada porque estava indisposta, eu senti que algo estava errado. Bella andava tensa pelas visões e pela batalha de amanhã durante toda a semana, será que ela tinha visto algo pior e estava tentando se esconder?

Eu sabia que ela escondia algo de mim, alguma visão. Ela não queria me dizer por algum motivo, e apesar de estar um pouco decepcionado com ela por causa disso, eu poderia imaginar seus motivos para não me contar.

De qualquer forma, eu respeitei seu espaço pelo tempo que pude. Três horas depois de ser informado, eu não aguentei mais. Deixei Garret e Alec treinando com os outros vampiros da guarda e subi para o quarto, para dar uma checada em Bella.

— Bella? — chamei, assim que entrei no quarto.

A cama estava vazia, sem vestígios de que alguém tinha realmente deitado ali. O cheiro de Bella era forte, mas era o cheiro de sempre do quarto. O cheiro que pertencia ali.

Eu fui até o banheiro, e estava tão vazio quanto o quarto. A varanda, o mesmo. Eu ainda saí do quarto e fui até o jardim de inverno, nosso lugar preferido, mas ela não estava ali também. Eu respirei fundo e voltei ao quarto.

Estava mais do que claro que o "não me incomodem, estou indisposta" tinha sido uma desculpa de Bella para sair sozinha. E ela tinha me prometido que não faria isso!

Antes que eu percebesse, a maçaneta da porta do nosso quarto estava se tornando pó. Eu a soltei devagar, tentando controlar minha raiva. Eu tentei imaginar onde Bella poderia ter ido, e só cheguei a uma conclusão, que me deixou furioso com ela. Ela tinha saído com a tal Vanessa. Não tinha outro motivo pra ela ter escondido que ia sair de mim.

Eu fechei os olhos e tentei controlar a raiva, mas não consegui. Peguei a coisa mais próxima de mim e joguei na parede do outro lado do quarto, urrando de raiva.

— Ela não podia ter feito isso! — urrei, jogando mais uma coisa na parede. — Não! Podia!

Eu joguei mais algumas coisas antes de finalmente respirar fundo e controlar minha raiva. Eu ouvi os pensamentos preocupados e curiosos dos vampiros alguns andares abaixo, e até mesmo de Jane e Alice, que queriam subir e ver o que tinha acontecido.

— Fiquem aí, Jane e Alice! — eu gritei — E esperem na garagem. Quando Isabella chegar, todos saiam do Castelo que eu quero falar com ela a sós.

Eu ouvi os murmúrios de compreensão e obediência, assim como os de curiosidade, e suspirei. Por que Bella simplesmente não me _obedecia_, como todos os outros o faziam?

Eu parei na varanda do quarto e fiquei ali, esperando que Bella voltasse. Eu precisava ter uma conversa _muito __séria_ com ela.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Bella chegou quatro horas depois. Eu ouvi o murmúrio de sua conversa com Jane e Alice, não me concentrando nas palavras. Bella apenas parecia ansiosa em suas mentes e eu respirei fundo.

Assim como tinham sido mandados, os vampiros deixaram o Castelo. Suas mentes se dissiparam em direções diferentes ao redor da floresta, até que eu não podia mais ouvi-los. Eles estavam bem longe, assim como eu mandara.

Bella suspirou, ainda na garagem, e se dirigiu para o quarto. Como eu queria saber o que ela estava pensando! Ela subiu em passos humanos, o que me fez rosnar baixinho de impaciência. Por que ela não subia logo?

Quando ela finalmente chegou à porta, eu ouvi seu arquejo de surpresa. Eu estava encostado no balcão da varanda, de costas para a porta, mas sabia que o quarto estava uma bagunça por causa do meu acesso de raiva. Ela provavelmente estava surpresa com isso.

— Edward, o que aconteceu? — ela perguntou, sua voz incrédula e com uma pitada de preocupação.

Eu não tinha paciência para aquilo mais.

— Por que você quebrou o porta-retrato de porcelana e os vasos chineses? Isso custou uma fortuna, Edward!

Eu rolei os olhos e voltei-me para ela. Ela vestia um jeans e uma blusa de manga comprida, e algumas sacolas de compras tinham sido jogadas organizadamente em cima da cama. Eu estreitei os olhos.

Ela ainda não me olhava, encarando apenas os destroços do porta-retrato, onde a foto tinha sido jogada longe, e os cacos dos vasos chineses de porcelana jaziam no chão.

Eu cruzei os braços sob o peito e esperei que ela me olhasse. Estava tomando tudo do meu controle para não começar a gritar com ela.

— Edward, eu estou falando com você! — ela disse, finalmente me olhando. A boca aberta dela se fechou de repente, e ela recuou um passo.

Eu sabia que ela tinha visto a fúria nos meus olhos, mas não mencionei nada. Tentei bancar o marido tranquilo, e perguntei com falsa calmaria.

— Onde você estava a tarde toda, Bella?

Ela notou que o tom da minha voz não era dos mais controlados, e virou o rosto para não me encarar.

— Fui fazer compras. Precisava relaxar um pouco.

— E por que não foi com alguma das meninas?

— Você me disse para não sair sem você. Não sabia que podia ir com elas.

— Você podia ter me perguntado. Eu nunca me oporia se soubesse que você precisava de uma tarde de garotas. Não precisava ter saído com aquela Vanessa sei-lá-quem. — eu explodi, aumentando o tom de voz a cada frase.

Bella se retesou.

— Como sabe que eu saí com ela?

Aí estava. Eu não sabia, tinha apenas um palpite. Mas ela tinha acabado de me confirmar isso.

— Era o único motivo que você tinha pra sair sem me avisar. Aliás, sair _escondida_. Por que você fez isso, Isabella?

Eu já estava gritando, e percebia que Bella se retesava a cada frase, mas eu não podia me fazer parar.

— Está vendo? Já está a defendendo. Quantas vezes você a viu mesmo? Duas, três? E o quanto você conhece _verdadeiramente_ dela, Bella? — gritei — Você nem ao menos sabe se ela é realmente vampira ou humana! _Você __não __a __conhece_, e prefere brigar comigo a aceitar que ela pode ser perigosa.

— Eu não brigaria com você se você não fosse tão irracional! — ela gritou — Pare de culpar Vanessa pelos seus atos!

— _Meus_ atos? Não sou eu que saio escondido pra ver pessoas que não conheço! Isabella, olhe como você fala comigo. Pode ser minha esposa, mas eu sou o _rei_!

— Ah, desculpe, Majestade. Pensei que eu ainda tinha direito de viver! — ela gritou de volta, usando seu sarcasmo como desculpa.

Eu não aguentava mais aquilo. Dei dois passos e peguei o porta-retrato que ela segurava, que continha uma foto do nosso casamento. Eu o joguei longe, o barulho do vidro fazendo Bella se retrair.

— _Eu __mando __em __tudo __por __aqui, __Isabella_. Querendo você ou não! — gritei.

— Você. Não. Manda. Em mim. — ela pontuou, seus olhos vermelhos faiscando pra mim.

— Você que pensa.

— Não manda! E eu não vou parar de sair com Vanessa só porque você acha que ela é perigosa. Ela é só uma menina órfã! Eu sou a única companhia de verdade dela, e eu não vou me afastar só porque você quer.

Eu rosnei e bufei, então desviei meu olhar do seu. Não ia adiantar gritar com ela. Bella nunca fora domável, e eu sabia muito bem disso.

— Muito bem. Faça o que você quiser a partir de agora, então — eu disse, olhando nos seus olhos antes de sair do quarto.

— Espere, é assim? — ela gritou, me fazendo parar na porta — Vai sair desse jeito?

— Eu não vou mais gritar com você. Você é teimosa o suficiente pra gritar de volta pro resto da vida e eu sei disso. — ela suspirou e me olhou, algo diferente no seu olhar — Mas eu ainda tenho uma coisa a dizer.

Ela me olhou, esperando que eu terminasse.

Levou todo meu orgulho embora, mas eu precisava dizer.

— Eu pensei que você confiasse em mim.

Ela me encarou, e eu segurei seu olhar por um momento antes de me virar e ir embora, calmamente. Eu ainda ouvi um murmúrio seu, direcionado a mim, mas me recusei a registrar e andei mais rápido.

Passei os portões e corri pela floresta em direção à cidade. No caminho, vi Alec e Garret, e lhes avisei que voltassem ao Castelo com o resto dos vampiros enquanto eu iria caçar.

Ele não me questionou e eu segui em direção à parte mais sombria da cidade, onde eu com certeza encontraria presas fáceis que poderiam me distrair do fato de que minha esposa, a única pessoa no mundo que importava, não se importava com meu julgamento, e o mais doloroso de tudo, não confiava em mim.

**:: Bella POV ::**

Quando Edward saiu, eu desabei na cama. Eu não deveria ter gritado daquela forma com ele, eu sabia disso. Ele ainda era o rei, e de certa forma, eu também deveria obedecê-lo. Mas ele não tornava as coisas fáceis ao falar de Vanessa daquela forma. Ela era uma boa menina, e nós tinhamos uma conexão estranha. Eu não queria dizer isso à Edward ainda, mas eu queria trazê-la para o nosso lado.

Mas em uma coisa ele tinha razão. Eu mal a conhecia. E eu estava disposta a mudar isso na próxima semana, assim que o tal ataque acontecesse e eu pudesse respirar um pouco. A tarde com ela tinha sido ótima, mas além do que eu já sabia, eu só pude descobrir que ela adorava roxo, tinha tido uma infância tranquila com sua avó, e se mudara para Forks muito cedo, logo depois da morte da avó materna.

Ela falava pouco, mas eu estava disposta a mudar isso. A única coisa que eu não queria era usar minha hipnose para fazê-la falar. Não seria justo, já que eu era genuinamente sua amiga. Mas eu precisava conhecê-la melhor, principalmente para mostrar a Edward que ela não era perigosa.

Eu suspirei enquanto ouvia os murmúrios dos outros vampiros entrando no Castelo. Certamente, eles já tinham sabido que nossa briga havia terminado.

Isso era uma droga. Nem briga entre casal nós podíamos ter direito, todo mundo já ficava logo sabendo. O que me irritava ainda mais era que sempre tinha alguém querendo vir me consolar depois.

Como aconteceu quando eu estava recolhendo os cacos dos vasos chineses que Edward tinha quebrado, junto com os pedaços de vidro e a porcelana dos porta-retratos. Recolhi a fotografia do nosso casamento, junto com outra onde estávamos em Paris e guardei-as na gaveta da cômoda. Fui interrompida assim que fechei a gaveta.

— Uau, isso foi sério. — tilintou Alice.

Eu bufei.

— Você nem imagina — eu disse, continuando a recolher os cacos.

— Deixa eu te ajudar nisso — ela ofereceu, começando a recolher.

— Não precisa...

— Nah, não é problema. — ela disse.

Trabalhamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Alice não conseguiu mais se segurar.

— O que está acontecendo, Bella? Por que você saiu escondida e aonde você foi que deixou Edward tão furioso?

Uma das coisas que eu mais amava e odiava em Alice era sua sinceridade. Ela nunca fazia rodeios quando queria perguntar algo, por mais pessoal que fosse.

Eu suspirei e continuei colocando os cacos num saco plástico, enquanto explicava vagamente o acontecido.

— Eu conheci uma garota, Vanessa, e Edward acha que ela é perigosa porque eu não a conheço bem. Ele me proibiu de sair sozinha esses dias, por causa dos ataques, mas eu precisava sair. E eu precisava vê-la. E ele nunca permitiria que eu saísse sozinha para vê-la, então eu saí escondida.

— Você podia ter nos chamado — ela disse, fazendo beicinho.

Eu sorri sem humor. — Desculpe. Sim, eu podia. Mas não tinha tanta certeza assim se Edward deixaria, de qualquer forma. Eu acho que me precipitei, mas ele também não torna as coisas fáceis.

— O que ele disse quando você chegou?

— Ele acha que eu não confio nele. Porque eu o desobedeci e fui ver Vanessa, mesmo quando ele disse que ela poderia ser perigosa e que não era mais para eu encontrá-la. Mas, Alice, eu sou adulta! Eu sei tomar minhas próprias decisões. E eu acho que Edward está exagerando nessa coisa de me proteger. Eu sou tão forte quanto ele.

— Acho que ele é mais forte, Isa.

— Que seja, isso não justifica a explosão dele.

— Talvez não, mas... Você sabe que ele faz isso por puro medo, não é?

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha — Medo? Por que ele teria medo?

Alice rolou os olhos e sorriu.

— Bella boba, por que o Edward teria medo? De te perder, claro. Ele só faz as coisas pensando exclusivamente em você Bella. Talvez o fato dele ter explodido com você seja porque você não consegue enxergar isso, e joga quase todo o esforço dele fora. Incluindo desobedecê-lo quando ele tão claramente só está preocupado com seu bem-estar. Além de tudo, você realmente acha que ele estaria encucado com a tal da Vanessa sem motivos? Edward é um vampiro com quase 500 anos, Isa! Pense nisso um pouco, ele já viu muita coisa! Se algo lhe diz que Vanessa é perigosa, você deveria dar ao menos um pouco de atenção ao que ele diz e ser cuidadosa com ela. É o mínimo que você pode fazer pra aplacar toda essa ansiedade do Edward!

Eu mordi o lábio, incerta sobre o que dizer. Olhando nesse ângulo, fazia todo sentido do mundo.

— Pensa bem, Isa — ela continuou — Edward é _louco _por você. Qualquer coisa que ele faça é só um reflexo disso, à maneira dele.

Eu suspirei. — Talvez você tenha razão.

— Claro que eu tenho razão — ela revirou os olhos — Agora vamos terminar isso, e você vai lá pra baixo pra termos um momento só nós meninas.

— Eu sou a rainha, esqueceu, Alice? Você não manda em mim — eu disse, fazendo bico.

— Eu estou mandando em você como sua melhor amiga, bobinha — ela insistiu, me mostrando a língua.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. Alice seria sempre Alice, e eu estava grata por isso.

~.~

Tivemos um bom momento juntas conversando e fofocando, distraindo-nos do que estava por vir. Eu, Rose, Angela, Alice e Jane só paramos nosso momento garotas quando o dia amanheceu.

Era um dia frio e chuvoso, como sempre em Forks, mas tinha algo a mais no ar, e todos nós sentimos isso. Eu tentei ver se existia algo diferente no futuro, mas eram sempre as mesmas visões de antes. Eu tentei não me preocupar à toa.

Edward me evitava. Desde ontem, quando ele voltara de uma suposta caçada para refrescar a cabeça, ele passara a madrugada inteira trancado no quarto, e só apareceu quando já passava de meio-dia. Ele deu instruções a uma parte do séquito e treinou um pouco com os rapazes.

Eu tentei me aproximar dele e falar com ele, mas toda vez que eu fazia isso, ele saía do lugar onde estava e ia para outro, ou então colocava sua atenção em outra pessoa. Isso me magoou a princípio, mas depois eu lembrei que ele tinha todo o direito do mundo de estar com raiva de mim. Talvez não tanto, mas eu daria o espaço dele. Eu só odiava ter que passar por esse ataque brigada com ele, considerando o que eu tinha visto.

Eu estremeci e me concentrei na cena à minha frente, ignorando meus devaneios. Edward dava as últimas instruções ao séquito, que já se posicionava em grupo para cobrir as principais entradas para o Castelo, e os lugares onde eu tinha visto lobisomens atacando.

— Lembrem-se: se puderem, façam prisioneiros e tentem descobrir quem está por trás disso e o que quer. Se não for possível, matem-os.

Todos assentiram e eu vi os ombros de Edward se curvarem um pouco, quase imperceptívelmente.

— Tem algo novo a acrescentar, Isabella?

Eu estremeci ao ouvir meu nome, ele estava realmente falando comigo? Imaginei que ele tinha falado isso apenas para que não houvesse brechas no nosso plano de contra-ataque, e suspirei.

— Não. Nenhuma visão nova — eu disse, sabendo que ela isso que ele queria.

— Muito bem, então. Fiquem atentos a qualquer novidade, e daqui a uma hora, assumam seus postos.

Todos assentiram e se dispersaram do saguão e Edward foi até o lado de fora, não me dando chance para falar com ele.

— Conseguiu falar com ele? — disse Alice, chegando perto de mim.

— Não — suspirei. — Não adianta, ele está com raiva demais de mim pra me ouvir.

— Não é raiva, Isa. É mágoa. Olhe — ela apontou onde Edward estava — Ombros curvados, olhos meio baixos. Aquilo definitivamente está quebrando ele.

Eu senti meu próprio coração quebrar ao perceber isso. Eu o tinha magoado profundamente.

— Edward — chamei enquanto me afastava de Alice.

Edward não deu nenhum indício que me ouvira, mas eu sabia que ele tinha. Sabendo que ele não tinha o que fazer nem como se distrair agora, eu fiz meus passos, decidida.

— Preciso falar com você, Edward. — eu disse, minha voz ridiculamente ansiosa aos meus ouvidos.

Ele suspirou, mas não respondeu.

— Será um monólogo então? — perguntei.

Nenhuma resposta. Eu suspirei.

— Tudo bem, então apenas escute. Eu sinto muito. Não devia ter saído sem lhe dizer e não devia ter gritado com você por isso e dito aquelas coisas, mas Edward... Eu e Vanessa... — eu parei um pouco ao vê-lo ficar rígido pela menção do nome — Nós temos essa conexão estranha, e eu sinto que deveria ajudá-la. Não me pergunte por quê, porque eu não sei, mas eu sinto que devo fazer isso. Eu sinto muito se parece que eu não confio em você, mas eu confio. Com todo o meu ser. E eu prometo que serei mais cuidadosa quando estiver com Vanessa, para você não se preocupar tanto.

Ele suspirou e virou-se para mim, e seu rosto pálido e olhos vermelhos estavam sem um pingo de expressão.

Ele me olhou por alguns momentos, e eu não sabia mais o que dizer. Então ele suspirou e saiu andando, sem dizer uma palavra. E eu fiquei lá, parada, me odiando por ter feito isso com ele e odiando ele por não me dar uma chance de me desculpar.

A única coisa que eu podia fazer agora era esperar que toda essa história de batalha passasse e que Edward pudesse ver que eu estava sendo sincera e esquecer tudo isso. Eu sentei no meu trono e suspirei, relaxando e tentando dar uma olhada no futuro a procura de respostas.

E eu vi, Edward e eu abraçados, ele passava as mãos no meu cabelo e sussurrava palavras bonitas, e então eu sorria e beijava o lugar onde deveria estar seu coração. Ele sorria pra mim, e tudo estava bem.

Eu abri os olhos e sorri, feliz que ao menos tudo aquilo teria um bom final.

Eu estava impaciente. Parada na porta principal do Castelo com Alice, Jane e Edward, eu não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. O futuro era um mistério pra mim e isso me deixava nervosa.

Todo o séquito estava fora, em algum lugar dos arredores do Castelo. A lua cheia já estava alta no céu, e eu me perguntava, nervosamente, o que estaria acontecendo.

Eu não podia ouvir nem ver nada e isso estava começando a me apavorar.

— Majestade, está ouvindo alguma coisa? — perguntou Jane à Edward.

Edward mantinha seus olhos fixos no horizonte, e deixava Jane e Alice entre nós. Ele estreitou os olhos à pergunta e crispou os lábios, num sinal que eu reconhecia como frustração.

— Alguns sons indistintos. A maioria parece ser murmúrios e pequenas conversas entre a guarda.

— E os pensamentos? — perguntei.

— Mesma coisa. — ele respondeu.

Alice suspirou.

— Isso é horrível, além de estragarem meus planos de festa, eles estão atrasados! — ela reclamou.

— Festa? Que festa? — perguntei.

— Eu tinha planos de fazer uma festa à fantasia hoje aqui, mas quando você viu que seríamos atacados, eu tive que cancelar isso — ela disse com um bico.

Eu ri suavemente.

— Alice, assim que tudo isso passar você organiza sua festa à fantasia, okay?

— Certo, mas hoje seria especial. Sexta-feira 13 é uma data mágica.

Eu ri um pouco mais alto, e pelo canto do olho, vi Edward sorrir e rolar os olhos, assim como Jane. Não importava o momento, Alice sempre conseguia nos distrair de alguma forma.

De repente Edward ficou rígido e um rosnado baixo surgiu no seu peito.

— O que foi? — perguntei.

— Eles chegaram. Alguns vampiros foram pegos de surpresa, mas até agora o plano está funcionando. — ele disse.

Eu assenti e tentei ver algo no futuro que nos ajudasse, mas não conseguia. Até agora, era tudo o mesmo. Então eu vi algo que não gostaria. Mais lobos aparecendo, pegando de surpresa os vampiros que pensavam que tudo estava ganho e dizimando-os. E isso aconteceria a qualquer momento.

— Está acabando. Estamos ganhando — disse Edward assim que minha visão acabou, com um sorriso no rosto.

— Não tão rápido. Vem mais. Acabo de ver todo o nosso exército sendo dizimado por transmorfos.

— O quê? — Edward falou, incrédulo, e então rosnou. — Quanto tempo?

— Hm... — procurei na visão e estremeci — Um minuto.

— Maldição! — ele rosnou alto e saiu em direção a floresta.

— Edward, não vá! É perigoso!

— Não pra mim!

— Edward, você vai se machucar! — eu disse, pensando na visão que tinha tido dele.

— Não é como se você se importasse! — ele gritou de volta, correndo na sua maior velocidade e se afastando de mim.

— Ouch — disse Alice.

— Tirou a palavra da minha boca. — disse Jane.

— Meninas, vocês não entendem, eu tive uma visão de Edward morrendo! — eu disse desesperada.

— O quê? — as duas falaram juntos.

— Ele era atacado por lobisomens e lobos e eles o destroçavam completamente! Eu sei que ele é muito poderoso e pode sair dessa, mas a visão ainda está clara! Eu não vejo ela mudando!

— Isso... Isso é impossível! — disse Jane incrédula.

— Acreditem, não é!

Eu pensei por um momento, as imagens dos lobos e vampiros ficando cada vez mais confusas na minha mente, enquanto a batalha se seguia. Eu pensei mais uma vez na visão de Edward morrendo, e meu peito doeu como nunca antes. Eu solucei sem lágrimas e fiz minha decisão.

Quando eu comecei a me afastar na direção que ele tinha ido, ouvi Alice e Jane atrás de mim.

— Ei, ei, onde você pensa que vai? — Alice perguntou.

— Vou atrás dele — eu disse simplesmente, aumentando o passo e começando a correr. Eu tinha pouco tempo.

— Mas, Bella...

— Não adianta tentar me impedir, Jane! — eu disse — Não vou deixar Edward ser morto.

Eu ouvi as duas suspirarem e correrem bem atrás de mim, mas não me importei. Eu precisava encontrar Edward antes que fosse tarde.

Eu fiquei com um olho no meu caminho e outro no futuro, até que cheguei a um lugar na floresta que estava um caos. Pedaços de vampiros e lobos caídos, assim como apenas um lobisomem morto. Outras pequenas batalhas se travavam ao redor, e eu tomei um momento para observar. Edward não estava ali, então eu parti para o próximo local.

Eu passei por três deles, desesperada porque meu tempo estava acabando e a visão estava cada vez mais clara, quando finalmente cheguei ao local onde Edward estava. Cinco lobos o seguravam pela boca, enquanto um lobisomem estava prestes a arrancar sua cabeça. Ele rosnava alto e tinha os olhos vermelhos furiosos, mas eu vi que ele não teria tempo de se soltar antes que o lobisomem atacasse.

Então eu avancei em cima do lobisomem e o derrubei no chão com um rosnado, enquanto mordia seu braço e espalhava meu veneno nele. Ele uivou de dor, e Edward, que tinha tirado um momento para ficar em choque por minha aparição, se livrou de um lobo, em seguida dos outros.

Eu o ajudei a matar os outros lobos, e o lobisomem correu ao ver que estava sozinho, em desvantagem. Eu estava prestes a segui-lo, rosnando e furiosa, quando senti alguém segurando meu braço. A eletricidade gostosa estava ali, e eu soube instantaneamente de quem se tratava.

Eu olhei para trás e Edward me olhava incrédulo.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — ele perguntou, a voz não tão fria como estava há apenas meia hora antes.

Mas eu respondi sua pergunta com outra pergunta.

— Você está bem? Eles não te machucaram? — perguntei, nervosa, colocando as mãos em concha sobre seu rosto e olhando seu corpo.

Tinha uma mordida feia no seu braço esquerdo e eu ofeguei e o virei para ver seu braço.

— Mordida de lobisomem — ele declarou.

— Deve estar doendo — eu disse, olhando-o nos olhos.

— Na verdade... — eu estreitei os olhos e ele suspirou, sorrindo de leve — Está doendo pra caralho.

Eu sorri pra ele e arranquei um pedaço da minha blusa para estancar o sangue de vampiro que escorria do seu braço.

— Vamos precisar de mais do que isso, mas por enquanto isso tem que servir. — eu disse, fazendo um torniquete com o pedaço da blusa, logo acima de sua ferida.

Ele retesou enquanto eu trabalhava, o que me deixou com o coração doendo por saber que ele estava sofrendo.

— Está tudo acabado — ele disse quando eu terminei — Vamos voltar pra casa.

— Ótimo, eu não aguentaria mais um minuto esperando pra cuidar disso. — eu o puxei pelo braço bom — Vamos antes que isso piore, não sabemos o que uma mordida de lobisomem pode fazer.

— Não muito, na verdade. Só enfraquece — ele sorriu. — Meu sangue ajuda, vou ficar bom logo.

Eu o olhei incrédula.

— Eu juro — ele prometeu. Então pegou meu queixo com uma mão e levantou meu rosto — A propósito, obrigado.

— Não está mais com raiva de mim? — perguntei, piscando impressionada.

— Como eu poderia ficar depois de você ter salvado a minha vida? — ele perguntou com um sorriso.

— Mas eu não fiz tanto assim... — eu disse. — Você provavelmente teria se libertado sozinho.

— Provavelmente, mas eu não vi o lobisomem atrás de mim, pronto pra arrancar minha cabeça.

Eu sorri e, não aguentando mais, o abracei pela cintura, com força. Eu senti seu riso baixo enquanto ele acariciava meus cabelos.

— Nós ainda vamos conversar sobre isso, mas... Eu acho que podemos tentar de novo toda essa história da Vanessa. Eu acho que posso conviver com isso. — ele disse.

Eu sorri e deixei um beijo no lugar onde estaria seu coração.

— Eu te amo, Edward. E sempre vou amar. Não importa quem mais apareça na minha vida. Por favor, tenha isso em mente.

Ele suspirou.

— Eu também amo você, Bella. Mas, por favor, tenha cuidado com Vanessa e procure conhecê-la melhor.

— Eu vou — prometi, me aconchegando mais a ele.

— Bom... — ele disse, acariciando meu cabelo — Agora vamos pra casa. Essa mordida tá começando a incomodar demais pro meu gosto.

Eu sorri e me soltei dele, e caminhamos de volta ao Castelo de mãos dadas. Eu estava feliz e aliviada que tudo tinha acabado e que Edward tinha me perdoado, e esperava sinceramente que não houvesse outro ataque tão cedo.

* * *

**Então, estou perdoada? *pisca os cílios***

**Mandem reviews e me digam o que acharam do capítulo - e eu quero saber de tudo! Desde as reações às ações da Bella, a briga, e tudo mais. Realmente, não deixem nada de fora! **

**Eu espero que possa postar de novo em breve, mas não prometo nada, como sempre. Tá realmente difícil escrever ultimamente...**

**Algumas pessoas que comentaram no último capítulo não tinham conta, e como eu não lembro se respondi as que tinham, vou responder todas as reviews aqui, okay? :)**

**_Karol: _**_Obrigada, querida! O capítulo demorou mas está aí, espero que você veja e leia de alguma forma. Deixe-me saber. :) :*_

**_MonumentalDreams_**_: Um palpite, oba, adoro palpites! Será que você está perto? hm... Bella não disse que era uma Cullen, e por enquanto Vanessa tá no escuro. Vamos ver como isso vai desenrolar, certo? :) Obrigada pela review e por acompanhar a fic! :*_

**_gby00_**_: As duas coisas. Tanto a Vanessa tem motivos pra "eliminar" o Edward como ela foi induzida a isso. Mais pra frente vai ter um POV dela falando sobre a vingança e tudo mais, aí muita coisa vai ser esclarecida sobre os motivos dela. :) É, talvez o fato de Bella se tornar amiga de Vanessa ajude de alguma forma, talvez não. Estou falando demais! haha =*_

**_Sem nome_**_: Você não deixou seu nome, flor, mas bem-vinda! Como você pode perceber (eu espero) eu não tenho um dia específico pra postar, posto sempre que termino o capítulo, pode demorar e pode ser rápido, tudo depende. Espero que continue acompanhando a fic de algum jeito. Deixe-me saber. ;) E obrigada pela review. :**_

**_Maah_**_: Hm, será que você está perto da verdade? HAUHAHUAHHAUA Veremos, né? Obrigada pela review e que bom que está gostando! =*_

**_fuck girl_**_: uhsuhauhsuhauhsauh Vanessa pode sonhar, certo? "Futura Nessie Sem Jacob" me matou, ha! kkkkkkkkkk Sim, Jacob não existe nessa fic. Pra mim isso é uma coisa boa, não sei pros outros. hsauhsauhhsuaushauh =D Obrigada pela review :*_

**Bom, gente, é isso. Essa nota tá gigante e eu vou me despedir por aqui. Torçam, façam figa, mandem reply no twitter cobrando, gritem por PM, façam qualquer coisa, mas mandem pensamentos positivos pra eu conseguir terminar o próximo capítulo mais rápido. Eu realmente fico mal quando demoro a postar desse jeito, podem acreditar.**

**Estarei esperando as reviews ansiosa, okay? Não me decepcionem.**

**Um beijo repleto de desculpas,**

**Kessy.**


	7. Suspeita

Explicações sobre a demora e o hiatus lá embaixo! Separei esse espacinho aqui em cima pra algo mais especial...

**Acontece que hoje (29/03) é aniversário de uma amiga/leitora muuuuuito querida minha. Minha gêmea Karla (L). *balança os pompons* E como ela é alucinada por esse Edward, eu resolvi fazer uma pequena homenagenzinha, postando o capítulo pós-hiatus exatamente hoje, e... tcharãm... Capítulo todinho dedicado à você, Gêmea mais linda do mundo. (L) *esmaga***

**Mesmo você me chamando de bruxa porque eu tava demorando pra escrever eu te amo viu, sua nega linda? HAHAHAHAHAHA Dudu manda dizer que vai na sua casa mais tarde, pra uma sessão especial de aniversário viu? (6' (também quero, oi? uahsuahsuahsua)**

**Enfim, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO GÊMEA, tudo de melhor pra você, que Papai do céu te abençoe e te guarde, e te dê juízo e e e e e Muita felicidade! :') Te amo sua linda (L) (L) Agora você terá obrigação de me perdoar pela demora do capítulo, viu? AHSUAHSUAHSAUSHUA *brinks***

**Anyway, PARABÉNS *-* **

**E agora, todos podem ler o capítulo, depois da minha homenagem *cof cof***

**Boa leitura! **

* * *

**Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Mas **_Sweet Poison_** é toda minha.**

* * *

**6. Suspeita**

**:: Edward POV ::**

Voltamos ao Castelo por volta das quatro da manhã. Eu estava decidido a colocar todo o meu desentendimento com Bella no passado. Ela tinha errado, mas estava claramente arrependida, e eu não pretendia ficar remoendo isso. Minha raiva dela não ia durar muito mais mesmo.

— Alteza! — gritaram Alice e Jane na varanda do Castelo, quando viram eu e Bella chegando.

O lado onde eu tinha sido mordido ainda ardia e muito, e eu sabia que só ia passar quando eu limpasse o corte. Enquanto não fizesse isso, eu não poderia me recuperar direito.

Outros vampiros entravam no Castelo. Alguns machucados, outros mais vitoriosos. Rapidamente, percebi que não tinham sido tantos mortos assim. Não que eu estivesse ligando. Eles estavam aqui pra receber minhas ordens e se isso significasse sacrificar suas existências inúteis, eles teriam que fazer isso.

— Está tudo bem, Alice — disse Bella.

— Majestade...? — Jane me olhou, confusa.

Ela provavelmente estava percebendo meu andar esquisito, mancando enquanto tentava inutilmente arrumar um jeito de andar sem me machucar ainda mais.

— Fui mordido, Jane.

— Ah meu Deus! — ela se alarmou.

— O quê? — perguntou Alice, alheia.

— Um lobisomem ou um transmorfo? — continuou Jane, ignorando Alice.

— Lobisomem. — confirmei.

— Oh céus. Marcus! — ela gritou.

— Estarei no meu quarto. Vamos, Bella.

Bella me acompanhou até nosso quarto, muitas vezes me ajudando a me manter em pé. A ferida estava incomodando demais, mas eu não ia admitir aquilo agora.

— Por que Jane chamou Marcus? — ela perguntou, quando eu me sentei na cama.

— Marcus tem experiência com lobisomens e mordidas. Ele sabe o que fazer com isso. — expliquei.

Ela assentiu em concordância e me olhou, apreensiva, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— O que eu posso fazer?

Ela parecia a ponto de chorar, e eu de repente fiquei com muita saudade dela.

— Apenas sente-se comigo e me faça companhia.

Ela assentiu e sentou do meu lado, me dando um beijo no pescoço e encostando a cabeça no meu ombro.

— Eu fiquei apavorada hoje.

— Por quê?

— Achei que ia te perder. Não podia deixar isso acontecer, por isso fui atrás de você.

Eu a abracei de lado, com um braço mesmo.

— Sei como é a sensação. — eu disse, com um bolo na garganta.

Antes que algum de nós falasse mais alguma coisa, Marcus bateu à porta, e entrou logo depois com uma caixa que parecia ser de primeiros socorros.

— Majestade, Jane me disse que foi mordido.

— Fui. — levantei minha blusa pra que ele visse a mordida, e quando eu mesmo olhei, parecia pior. — Não estava assim antes.

— Tende a piorar — disse Marcus — Temos que tirar toda a saliva de lobisomem daí pra que seu corpo possa se curar. Tem certeza que quer fazer isso aqui? Pode fazer bagunça.

— Não me importo. — eu disse.

— Apenas faça logo, Marcus! — disse Bella, agoniada.

Marcus sentou do meu outro lado, o que estava ferido, e eu tirei minha camisa por completo. Sentei ereto enquando ele pegava algumas gazes molhadas com um líquido claro, e passava por toda a ferida. Ardia, pra caramba.

— Caralho, o que é isso? — reclamei.

— Apenas água oxigenada, senhor. Não costuma incomodar, mas a mordida é muito agressiva. A pele fica sensível, como se fôssemos humanos de novo.

— Eu nunca fui humano, devia me sentir assim?

Marcus deu de ombros.

— Creio que as mesmas regras se aplicam. No seu caso, o senhor apenas não sabe como é a sensação quando humano. Nunca a conheceu.

Eu franzi. Que seja.

Marcus limpou a ferida e fez uma pequena raspagem com um bisturi de toda a pele machucada. Doía, ardia, e eu estava começando a ficar com sede. Quando mencionei isso, Marcus disse que era desidratação.. Eu não sabia que vampiros podiam ficar desidratados, mas aparentemente isso era um efeito colateral da mordida.

Lobisomenzinho miserável.

Bella parecia tensa, e eu a abracei, dizendo com os olhos que estava bem. Ela pareceu relaxar um pouco, mas eu não a soltei.

Marcus terminou em pouco tempo, deixando minha pele exposta. Eu já sentia a ardência diminuir.

— Melhor da dor, senhor?

— Sim. E agora?

— Agora eu creio que o senhor deveria se alimentar. Vai ajudar a cicatrizar mais rápido.

— Vou pegar uma bolsa de sangue pra você — disse Bella, e antes que eu pudesse protestar, ela me deu um selinho e saiu correndo pra cozinha, voltando trinta segundos depois.

— Às vezes esqueço como vocês Cullens são rápidos... — Marcus resmungou.

Eu dei uma risada, e Bella me estendeu a bolsa de sangue. Eu a rasguei rapidamente e bebi, não muito sedento, mas era o suficiente pra me manter bem.

Enquanto bebia, percebi que a ardência diminuía até sumir, assim como a dor. Olhei a ferida quando terminei, e vi que a pele já começava a se reestabelecer e cicatrizar.

— Ótimo. — disse.

— Acho que meu trabalho aqui terminou. Me chame se algo diferente na cicatrização acontecer, ou se sentir algo diferente, senhor. Às vezes não dá pra saber se a saliva foi completamente retirada, e nesse caso, alguns efeitos acontecem.

— Que tipo de efeitos?

— Tontura, dor, dormência... Sintomas comumente humanos. Apenas me chame se sentir algo que não é normal pra nossa espécie. — ele alertou.

— Tudo bem.

— Obrigada, Marcus. — Bella disse.

— De nada, Majestades. — ele disse, sabendo que o agradecimento de Bella era por nós dois.

Ele saiu e eu apenas me deitei na cama. Ele tinha recolhido todo seu material, e felizmente, não tinha sobrado nenhuma bagunça na cama.

— Não sabia que ele era tão bom com ferimentos. — disse Bella.

— Ele era médico antes de virar vampiro — eu disse, olhando pro teto. — Até hoje ele ainda se interessa por medicina, mas fica apenas pesquisando e tudo mais, por motivos óbvios. Ele ficou muito feliz quando Jane o chamou, acredite. Ele adora isso.

Ouvi Bella rir um pouco, e depois o colchão afundou-se do meu lado. Eu estava fraco, e não entendia.

— Parece que me atropelaram... Mesmo que eu não saiba o que é isso.

Bella riu.

— Acho que você só precisa descansar. Quer mais sangue? Talvez ajude.

Ela esticou pra ver a ferida, e eu segui seu olhar. Tinha melhorado um pouco mais. A pele estava se curando mais devagar do que eu estava acostumado e eu não gostava disso. Seja lá quem estivesse por trás disso tudo, ia pagar por essa mordida.

— Eu acho que vou querer mais sangue, sim.

— Dez segundos — ela disse, me dando um selinho e saindo.

Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito...

— Pronto. — ela disse, me dando a bolsa.

— Uh. Foram oito.

— Eu dei dois segundos de margem pra se houvesse algum imprevisto.

Eu ri.

Comecei a beber o sangue vagarosamente, enquanto continuava olhando pro teto. Quando acabei, me senti mole e fechei os olhos. Bella pegou a bolsa de mim e disse pra eu descansar. Ela me ajeitou na cama, o que me fez rir, e depois disse que ia no saguão ver os outros e ter um panorama da batalha. Eu assenti e a deixei fazer isso. Pela primeira vez, eu não estava a fim de ouvir relatórios. Além do mais, Bella sabia o que eu queria, e ela era tão ou mais persuasiva do que eu no que se tratava de conseguir a obediência do nosso séquito.

Ela fechou a porta ao sair, e eu esvaziei minha mente, esperando que se eu ficasse parado, de olhos fechados e com a mente vazia por tempo suficiente, eu entraria em algum tipo de sono que me deixaria mais disposto.

~.~

Aparentemente eu consegui meu "sono", porque a próxima coisa que me lembro foi de ouvir passos discretos perto de mim, com um cheiro inconfundível de frésias e morangos. E pelos sons e luminosidade do lado de fora, pareciam ter passado horas.

— Que horas são?

— Nove da manhã. — ela respondeu, deitando comigo.

— Uau, acho que dormi.

— Marcus me disse que isso é normal. A mente cai numa espécie de "inconsciência" por algumas horas, pra se recuperar totalmente. Pelo que ele me disse, a mordida de lobisomem é mais agressiva do que parece.

— É letal. — eu disse, abrindo os olhos e virando-me para olhá-la. — Se passar tempo demais, a saliva entra na corrente sanguínea, e eu não sei... Acontece alguma reação... A saliva é tóxica pra nós, assim como nosso veneno é tóxico pra eles. Uma mordida pode matar.

— Que bom que eu cheguei lá a tempo, então.

— É. — eu sorri, e me estiquei pra lhe dar um beijo.

Foi terno, calmo e tranquilo, e era tudo pelo que eu tinha saudades de Bella.

— Tem uma boa notícia. — ela disse.

— O quê?

— Conseguiram um lobisomem de refém. Ele estava fugindo, quando caiu no chão e desmaiou. Foi de manhã cedo, bem quando a lua foi embora.

— E onde ele está? — eu comecei a me levantar.

Ela me impediu.

— Ainda inconsciente. Talvez acorde mais tarde. Virão nos chamar quando isso acontecer. Pensei em hipnotizá-lo pra nos contar o que estava acontecendo ontem.

— Ótimo. Precisamos entender o que está acontecendo, e logo. Odeio ficar para trás numa situação assim.

Ela se aproximou mais de mim, colocando uma perna em cima de mim. Eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

— Se tudo sair como eu planejei, estaremos um passo à frente dessa vez. Não mais atrás.

Eu sorri e a puxei de vez para cima de mim.

— Por isso que eu escolhi você minha rainha.

— Só por isso?

— Outras coisas também — eu disse enquanto atacava sua boca furiosamente.

O beijo furioso logo se tornou algo mais, e nós fizemos amor como há semanas não fazíamos. Quando acabou, ambos estávamos suados e cansados, abraçados um ao outro, resfolegando.

— Parece que foi uma eternidade... — Bella sussurrou, meio que ecoando meus pensamentos.

— Nunca mais faremos isso, ok?

— O quê, ficar semanas sem transar? — ela sussurrou.

— Também — eu ri — Mas estava falando de deixar outros interferirem na nossa vida como casal.

— Hm... Tem razão. Nunca mais. — ela sorriu e me beijou de novo, e nós nos permitimos apenas aproveitar a companhia um do outro naquele momento.

~.~

Depois do meio-dia, estávamos de pé no saguão, esperando que o homem-lobisomem fosse trazido até nós para tirarmos algo dele.

Eu já estava ótimo a essa altura, e minha pele não tinha nem sinal de que fora sequer mordida. A cicatrização tinha sido um sucesso, e eu agora só queria o troco. E provavelmente, eu ia acabar descontando no nosso refém.

Demetri e Felix o carregaram sem esforço pelas portas duplas do saguão, até onde eu e Bella estávamos sentados. Ele era um homem mediano, aparentemente magricela e sem nenhum atributo físico particularmente apelativo. Ele estava sem camisa e usava shorts jeans rasgados, e estava descalço. Provavelmente tinha acordado desnorteado, o que eu achei particularmente satisfatório. Para mim, é claro.

— Que deprimente — sussurrou Bella pra mim.

Eu sorri.

— Majestade, aqui está o lobisomem que capturamos essa madrugada.

Eles jogaram o homem à nossa frente, que ficou em pé, nervosamente. Ele sabia que não podia correr, e a única alternativa dele era cooperar, e com sorte ele sairia vivo. Era o que ele pensava.

— Qual o seu nome? — perguntei.

— Jared.

— Então, Jared, o que você sabe? — perguntei, uma perna cruzada sobre a outra, olhando diretamente para os olhos cinzentos do homem-lobisomem.

— Não sei muito. — ele disse, meio nervoso. Eu estreitei os olhos. — E-eu só sei que estamos lutando por vingança.

— Vingança contra quem? E por quem?

— C-contra vocês, os Cullens.

Eu quase ri quando vi na mente dele que ele pensava que todos os vampiros eram Cullens. Não o corrigi.

— E por quê? Quem está fazendo isso? — perguntei.

— E-eu não sei. — ele gaguejou, mas eu vi na mente dele que ele sabia mais. Ele só estava tão nervoso que não queria contar, mas também não pensava.

Eu rosnei.

— Bella. — eu não precisava pedir. Ela sabia.

Ela levantou-se elegante e graciosamente de sua cadeira, cada movimento um pouco mais lento, sedutor. Eu engoli e Jared fez o mesmo. Eu quase o destripei por pensar como minha mulher era gostosa. Mesmo que eu concordasse com ele, ela era só minha.

Ela andou lentamente até ele e olhou-o por alguns segundos.

— Vamos, eu sei que você sabe mais. Conte-me. — ela pediu, sedutoramente.

A mente dele ficou em branco e tudo que ele podia pensar era que ela era linda demais pra que ele lhe negasse qualquer coisa.

Eu sorri cruelmente. Era mais um motivo pra eu destroçá-lo. Apesar do dom de Bella ser bem útil, me dava ódio que suas vítimas ficassem tão deslumbradas com ela. Ela era **minha**, quantas vezes eu ia precisar repetir?

— Ela quer uma vingança contra os Cullens. — ele disse, tranquilo, quase sorrindo pra ela. — Eu não sei o motivo. Ela juntou lobisomens e transmorfos, todos dispostos a eliminar todos os vampiros da Península Olímpica e principalmente os Cullens.

— Quem é "ela"? — Bella perguntou docemente.

Um rosto não familiar surgiu na mente de Jared, e eu franzi. Quem era essa garota?

— Não sei o nome dela. Mas sei que ela é mestiça. Híbrida de vampiro e humano. Tem mais de quatrocentos anos. — ele disse. — É tudo que eu sei, mestra, eu juro.

Eu rosnei com o "mestra", e Bella sorriu um pouco pelo meu ciúmes. Eu não podia fazer nada quanto à isso.

O rosto da híbrida não era nem um pouco familiar. Tinha um rosto jovem, uma aparência de no máximo 21 anos. Tinha olhos castanhos e um cabelo loiro arruivado. A pele muito clara denunciava o fato de que ela não era totalmente humana. Eu tive um pressentimento.

— Bella?

— Sim, querido? — ela olhou pra mim, os olhos vermelhos profundamente intensos. Eu a encarei diretamente, me recusando a ser afetado pela hipnose dela.

— Eu acho que é Vanessa.

Isso foi suficiente pra quebrar sua concentração, e seus olhos ficaram vazios por um instante.

— Não sei... — ela hesitou.

— Onde vocês estão, Jared? — perguntei, saindo do meu lugar e indo até ele.

Ele recuou. Eu rosnei e peguei-o pelo pescoço.

— É melhor você me responder enquanto eu ainda estou paciente, acredite. — rosnei.

— Somos de uma tribo — ele engasgou. — Vivemos na fronteira entre Forks e La Push.

— A tribo Nayyar — disse Jane, que conhecia a área. — É a única tribo daqui.

— E os Quileutes? — perguntei, porque lembrava que existia uma tribo assim cem anos atrás, quando morávamos aqui.

— Foram dizimados — Alec disse, dando de ombros — Não sabemos os motivos ainda. A tribo Nayyar substituiu os Quileutes.

Bella estava em choque.

— É... É a tribo que Vanessa mora. Ela nunca me disse abertamente, mas já vi ela cochichando algumas vezes. — ela disse.

— Eu disse. — falei, largando Jared no chão, com mais força que o necessário. — Eu disse que ela era problema.

— Edward, mas... Ela parece apenas uma garota! Perdida porque não tem mãe nem pai.

— Bella, se é realmente ela por trás de tudo isso, nós precisamos investigar e intervir. — eu disse sério — Não importa quem ela é.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando.

— Eu vou tentar falar com ela e ver o que descubro. Ver se ela é mesmo a híbrida que Jared acabou de falar.

Eu assenti. Jared, ao ouvir seu nome, nos olhou atordoado. Aparentemente o efeito da hipnose tinha passado.

— O q-que vocês f-fizeram c-comigo? — ele gaguejou.

Eu deixei que meus caninos saíssem devagar, e enquanto ele arregalava os olhos, eu me aproximei lentamente dele.

— É um lobisomem uma vez por mês e ainda não tem coragem de falar com vampiros sem gaguejar? Patético.

— E-eu d-disse o que vo-vocês q-queriam saber. P-por favor, me s-soltem! — ele pediu, arrastando-se para trás.

— Hm... Sinto muito, Jared — eu disse, sem sentir realmente. — Não faremos isso.

— M-mas e-eu...

— Eu já cansei do seu gaguejar! — rosnei. — E eu ainda lembro muito bem da mordida de lobisomem que eu ganhei ontem.

— Eu o mordi? — ele perguntou, sem saber.

— Não. Foi outro. Mas Bella matou aquele. Eu vou me vingar da mordida em você. — eu sorri.

Antes que ele processasse, eu o segurei e mordi seu pescoço. Ele era humano, mas era um lobisomem. Isso falava mais alto. E eu sabia que o meu veneno não ia transformá-lo, e sim, matá-lo. Lenta e dolorosamente. Do jeito que eu gostava.

Ele gritou quando sentiu a mordida, um grito agudo e afiado. Eu soltei meus dentes de sua veia poucos segundos depois, tendo injetado uma boa dose de veneno.

Sangue de lobisomem não era nem de longe agradável, então sugar estava fora de cogitação. Limpei minha boca enquanto vi ele gritando e caindo no chão, segurando seu pescoço.

— O q-que você fez?

— Levem-no pra masmorra. — eu ordenei.

Ele gritava de dor ao mesmo tempo que a ferida em seu pescoço ia aumentando, o cheiro de carne queimada e ácido tudo junto, o cheiro de um lobisomem morrendo. Eu franzi o nariz.

Quando Jared foi levado, eu me virei para Bella.

Ela me olhava sem expressão. Eu sabia que ela devia estar pensando em Vanessa e como faria para que pudesse arrancar informações dela. Por ora, eu não queria que ela pensasse nisso.

— Bella... — chamei, lentamente.

Ela olhou pra mim e quando viu meus olhos, sorriu.

— Você tem uma tara estranha por sexo depois de conduzir um lobisomem à morte? — ela perguntou, adivinhando meus pensamentos.

Ouvi as risadinhas dos vampiros que ainda estavam no salão, mas os ignorei.

— Talvez — eu disse. — Por que você não vai descobrir comigo?

Ela sorriu sedutoramente e eu senti meu pau se contorcer.

— Me alcance.

Ela saiu correndo, e eu não perdi tempo, indo logo atrás. Cheguei ao quarto milésimos de segundo depois, mas ela já estava trancada no banheiro da suíte.

— Bella! — chamei — Não me deixe esperando. Você sabe como odeio esperar!

Ouvi sua risada e logo depois a porta foi aberta. Bella usava uma lingerie extremamente sexy, vermelha e preta. Eu quase tive uma síncope. Ela correu de mim, bem na hora em que eu ia agarrá-la e riu quando eu rosnei por isso.

Ela trancou a porta e me chamou com o dedo.

— Bella, Bella — avisei. — Não brinque com meu tesão.

— Não estou — ela riu.

Ela me empurrou para a cama, e eu caí para trás. Naquele momento, eu percebi que ela queria _comandar_ e só de lembrar as infinitas sessões de sexo em que ela comandava, eu me arrepiei de desejo.

— Eu sei que minha hipnose com você não funciona, mas eu realmente gostaria de estar no controle hoje. — ela sussurrou, sentando em cima do meu quadril. Sua intimidade roçava no meu membro já ereto, preso pela boxer. Ela esfregou-se em mim e eu rosnei, agarrando sua cintura.

Ela tirou minhas mãos dela e as colocou ao lado da cama, passeando com um dedo pela lateral do meu braço, me fazendo silvar. Em seguida ela rasgou minha camiseta e eu a olhei, dando uma estocada automática para cima e rosnando.

— Alguém está impaciente. — ela assoviou.

— E alguém está querendo me matar. — eu devolvi.

Ela riu, e em um átimo de segundo ela tinha se livrado do resto de minha roupa, me deixando completamente nu e segurando meu pau em sua mão pequena e extremamente habilidosa.

— Puta merda — silvei no momento em que sua boca pequena e molhada entrou em contato com meu membro sensível.

Ela sugou e chupou, usando as mãos para massagear o que sua boca não conseguia segurar. Eu comecei a gemer feito um lunático, pouco me importando se alguém estava escutando lá embaixo. Eles provavelmente estavam, mas eu não me incomodei em checar as mentes. Eu estava vazio. Tudo que importava ali agora era o prazer indescritível que Bella estava me dando.

Eu olhei para ela, e seu cabelo castanho estava de lado, me permitindo vê-la fazer seus movimentos, olhando para minha virilha, concentrada. Seus seios apertados no sutiã balançando com o movimento, me deixando com uma vontade quase incontrolável de sugá-los e mordiscá-los. Eu estava me revirando de prazer quando Bella soltou meu membro, fazendo um barulho alto com a boca quando o fez.

Eu ofeguei, e então ela lambeu os lábios e recomeçou sua tortura, acariciando meu pênis inchado e latejante enquanto mordiscava e lambia meus testículos.

— Poooorra — gemi, alto.

— Adoro você assim descontrolado — ela sussurrou, muito sexy pra que eu pensasse em outra coisa senão fodê-la.

Ela lambeu meu pênis desde a base até a glande, e depois colocou tudo na boca, e eu senti a cabeça dele batendo na sua garganta. Ela me incentivou e em bombeei algumas vezes enquanto ela apertava suas bochechas ao redor do meu membro, me deixando alucinado.

Eu estava perto, e depois de algumas bombeadas minhas e da boca dela me apertando, eu gozei, e ela engoliu tudo.

— Puta merda, Bella — eu disse — Eu estava com tesão, mas você...

Ela riu e levantou-se devagar, me dando uma ampla e linda vista de seus seios apertados no sutiã e suas coxas pressionando meu quadril, ainda meio dormente do orgasmo.

— _Estava_? Oh, que pena. Terei que brincar sozinha agora? — ela disse, com um bico nos lábios e os olhos brilhando, travessos.

Eu me senti começar a endurecer de novo só pelo olhar de luxúria que ela dirigiu a mim.

Ela deu de ombros pra minha falta de respostas, porque aparentemente eu era um retardado mudo quando se tratava de uma provocação dessas. Ela começou lentamente a desafivelar a alça da calcinha que a ligava à meia preta. Eu a impedi, e inverti nossas posições, já totalmente recuperado.

— Acho que alguém se recuperou. — ela disse, rindo.

— Oh, cale-se. — eu disse, atacando a boca dela com fúria, indo depois para seu pescoço e colo, enquanto eu acariciava seu corpo inteiro, tudo que minhas mãos podiam alcançar enquanto eu me esfregava nela, já duro.

Eu soltei minha boca de sua pele apenas para começar a desfazer lentamente o fecho do seu sutiã. Quando o soltei, larguei-o no chão e abocanhei um daqueles seios perfeitos, fazendo Bella gemer. Eu acariciei o outro e apertei o bico, enquando mordiscava e chupava o outro, gemendo e estocando contra a calcinha dela, roçando nossas intimidades separadas apenas pelo tecido.

— Oh céus — Bella gemeu enquanto eu chupava seu seio.

Eu alternei os seios, chupando e sugando o outro enquanto minha mão acariciava o que tinha acabado de ser atendido. Logo que eu os deixei, eu desci minha boca, distribuindo beijos, mordidas e sugadas na pele lisa da sua barriga, chegando até seu quadril. Ela inclinou ele pra mim, desejosa, e eu a parei.

— Não, senhora Cullen — eu disse, sorrindo safado — Agora é _minha vez_ de _brincar_.

Ela gemeu alto enquanto eu tirava sua calcinha e jogava em algum lugar do quarto. Ela ficava deliciosa demais nessa lingerie pra que eu rasgasse. Eu dirigi um dedo até seu clitóris, circulando devagar, e pus outro dedo em sua entrada, penetrando. Bella gemeu alto e depois eu pus mais outro dedo. Fiz uma pequena fricção por alguns segundos, lentamente, e suguei seu clitóris, batendo nele um pouco com minha lingua.

Então troquei. Pus os dedos no seu clitóris, depois de chupar sua excitação que ficou nos meus dedos, fazendo-a gemer ao ver o gesto. Eu dirigi minha boca para sua entrada e a penetrei com a língua, fazendo-a gritar.

— Ai porra!

Eu sorri no seu sexo e bombeei com a lingua mais forte enquanto circulava seu clitóris com o dedo. Ela se remexia na minha cara, e eu tentava pará-la com a mão livre. Ela gemia e ofegava, e eu sentia suas paredes se fechando, chegando perto.

— Ai merda, eu vou gozar. — ela disse, ofegante.

Eu tirei minha lingua e a lambi inteira, deixando-a maluca.

— Goza bem na minha boca, minha gostosa. — eu disse, recolocando minha lingua em sua entrada. Poucos segundos depois, ela gozou violentamente e eu suguei todo o seu suco, enquanto ela gemia baixinho e ainda rebolava.

Eu não esperei que ela se recuperasse. Assim que terminei de lambê-la, eu a penetrei com força e comecei a estocar. Ela pôs as pernas apoiadas na minha cintura, e eu pus minhas mãos na cama, ao lado de sua cintura, estocando com força.

— Oh céus... Merda — ela gemeu.

— Porra, Bella, você é muito apertada — eu gemi no seu ouvido, me inclinando para conseguir outro ângulo.

— E você é muito grande... e... ai porra! E grosso! Oh... Edwaaarrd...

Eu rosnei e ataquei sua boca. Ela segurou meus cabelos e apertou o couro cabeludo com força. Eu comecei a estocar aleatoriamente, erraticamente, sentindo outro orgasmo chegando.

— Merda, eu vou gozar de novo. — eu disse.

— Eu também. Mais rápido, Edward.

Eu não precisei ouvir duas vezes. Estoquei com o dobro de velocidade, e logo os dois estávamos gozando juntos, gemendo e nos abraçando. Quando finalmente acabou, eu caí em cima dela, exausto. Não me mexi. Ela era tão forte quanto eu, então eu não tinha medo de esmagá-la. Ela começou a acariciar meus cabelos e eu me aconcheguei mais nela.

— Eu te amo. — ela disse.

— Eu te amo mais. — eu devolvi.

— Não mesmo. — ela disse.

Nós dois rimos, sabendo que era impossível um de nós ganhar essa discussão.

Ficamos os dois ali, sem falar nada, por alguns minutos, e eu saí de dentro dela, rolando para o lado.

Ela se aconchegou em mim, vestindo apenas aquelas meias pretas que iam até o meio da coxa. Eu acariciei o lado de seu corpo, dando um beijo na sua testa.

— Vou falar com Vanessa amanhã. — ela disse. Eu fiquei um pouco tenso, então ela acarinhou meu braço e eu relaxei. — Se necessário, eu uso a hipnose. Você tem razão, precisamos descobrir quem é ela, e se está por trás disso.

Eu apenas assenti e lhe dei outro beijo. Eu sabia que ela não ia me decepcionar. Eu só esperava que, se fosse Vanessa, ela pudesse lidar com isso. Era a primeira vez que ela tinha uma amiga fora do nosso séquito que ela realmente gostava em um século, e eu não queria privá-la disso. Me preocupava que se Vanessa fosse a arquiteta do plano de vingança, ela ficasse abalada.

Mesmo que fosse, eu faria tudo para protegê-la. De ameaças físicas ou emocionais. Ela era minha vida, e eu lutaria por ela.

— Eu te amo, Bella.

— Eu te amo, também. — ela sorriu.

Nos beijamos por algum tempo e depois passamos o resto do dia apenas aproveitando um ao outro, deixando as preocupações e obrigações reais de lado. Nós merecíamos isso. Nós nos _devíamos_ isso.

* * *

Lingerie da Bella: http : / / weheartit. com/ entry/ 22432631 ~TIREM OS ESPAÇOS

**Então, o que acharam do capítulo? Eu fiquei com um calor danado depois de escrever e betar esse lemon, fui a única? :x**

**Então Bella vai procurar Vanessa pra descobrir mais sobre a vingança dela. Quem aí tem palpites do que vai acontecer? :) Quero saber todos!**

**E bem, o motivo de eu ter colocado a fic no HIATUS foi simples. Andei (e ainda ando) passando por uns problemas familiares desde agosto, o que foi me esfriando pra qualquer atividade. Todas as minhas fanfics sofreram com isso e eu decidi colocar em hiatus pra não acabar escrevendo qualquer coisa. Vocês sabem que eu odeio escrever qualquer coisa. Então, de pouquinho em pouquinho, estou retomando minhas fics desde fevereiro, e agora a Sweet Poison está de volta também.**

**Não vou dar prazo pro próximo capítulo, porque estou no último período da faculdade, fazendo meu TCC, então não posso deixar vocês com muita expectativa. O que eu posso fazer - e estou fazendo - é escrever sempre que tiver tempo e postar assim que possível. Eu _espero_ terminar essa fic até julho pra poder me dedicar à novas ideias que tive durante esse longo hiatus. :)**

**Mas, bem, é isso. Nota gigante e tal, mas vou me despedir. COMENTEM bastante e deixem seus parabéns pra minha gêmea s2 HAHAHA**

**Beijos, beijos. Qualquer coisa me gritem no twitter, é: arroba kessy_rods**

**Até o próximo,**

**KessyRMasen**


	8. Hipnose

**# Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Porém, **_Sweet Poison_** é toda minha. #**

* * *

**7. Hipnose**

**:: Bella POV ::**

Eu estava desconfiada. Mas também estava preocupada. Vanessa me parecia boa pessoa, mas depois de tudo que tínhamos ouvido do lobisomem mais o que Edward logicamente tinha discutido comigo, eu não podia me dar ao luxo de descartar a possibilidade.

Na melhor das hipóteses, ela seria apenas o que afirmava ser: uma órfã que morava com um povoado local.

Na pior das hipóteses, ela seria a responsável pelos ataques à nós, e eu precisaria fazer algo a respeito disso.

E eu só pensava em Edward. Se ela era a responsável por isso, eu teria que deixar minha afeição por ela de lado pra proteger meu marido. Ele vinha em primeiro lugar.

Eu respirei fundo enquanto olhava Edward dando algumas ordens ao longe. Ele queria um rastreamento do perímetro ao redor do Castelo, pra descobrir se tinha alguém nos observando ou algo desse tipo. Ele não queria ser surpreendido. E depois da mordida de lobisomem, ele tinha ficado mais agressivo quanto à isso.

O séquito morria de medo, mas eu... Bem, essa agressividade toda dele só o deixava mais sexy. E eu gostava muito disso.

Ele terminou de dar ordens e voltou pro meu lado, no hall de entrada do Castelo.

— Desculpe a demora. Esses novos vampiros que Garret criou... — ele balançou a cabeça, desaprovando.

— Tenha paciência. Eles são recém-criados. Vai levar um tempo pra eles entenderem o significado de "obediência".

— É, mas eu não gosto disso, de jeito nenhum.

Eu coloquei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e peguei os cabelos de sua nuca em uma mão, acariciando levemente. Ele me enrolou pela cintura em seus braços e sorriu preguiçosamente com meu carinho.

— Só tenha paciência, Edward... — eu sussurrei.

— Vou tentar. — ele sussurrou de volta, deixando o assunto morrer quando conectou seus lábios aos meus, docemente.

Ele me beijou por alguns minutos, e em seguida me soltou.

— Vai ver Vanessa agora? — perguntou.

— Vou. — eu disse, meio desconfortável. — Não sei realmente o que pensar disso.

— Apenas tente descobrir quem ela é de verdade. Se ela não esconder nada, então não temos que nos preocupar com ela. Só voltaremos à estaca zero, mas podemos lidar com isso.

Eu sorri. Claramente ele estava tentando me animar. Eu sabia que ele desconfiava mais do que tudo de Vanessa, mas ele via como eu estava desconfortável por cogitar a hipótese dela ser nossa inimiga. Ela era a amizade que eu não tinha há tempos, e só então eu tinha sentido falta. Seria um duro golpe caso ela fosse quem pensávamos ser.

— Vou fazer o meu melhor. — eu assegurei. Eu devia isso à ele.

— Não espero menos de você. — ele sorriu, seus olhos vermelhos brilhando. — Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo — eu disse, dando um selinho nele e o soltando.

— Volte logo pra mim. — ele disse, quando eu saía pela porta.

— Sempre. — eu retruquei, deixando-o com um sorriso no rosto enquanto eu entrava no meu carro e saía dos limites do Castelo.

~.~

Duas horas depois, eu estava olhando uma vitrine de roupas de festa com Vanessa. Ela me disse que precisava de algo chique para uma festa de casamento, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela não queria nada muito chamativo.

— Que tal entrarmos? — sugeri. — De repente eles tem opções mais simples lá dentro.

Ela franziu os lábios e assentiu.

Entramos na loja e fomos direto até a seção de vestidos. Depois de procurar um pouco, Vanessa achou um vestido lilás que ela descreveu que seria perfeito. O vestido era bonitinho e solto, e dava à ela um ar de menina inocente. Meu coração meio doeu sabendo o que eu sabia. Era possível que ela fosse a nossa inimiga?

Depois de comprado o presente, fomos à praça de alimentação porque Vanessa alegou estar faminta. Eu não consegui convencê-la de que não sentia fome, e ela ficou me olhando atravessado.

— Bella, se eu te perguntar uma coisa você me responde honestamente?

— Claro — eu disse, esperando que eu realmente pudesse responder honestamente.

Ela bebericou seu refrigerante e o colocou de volta na mesa enquanto me encarava.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu fiz algo que você não gostou? Porque desde que eu te encontrei que você está distante...

Eu suspirei.

— Ah... É só... Uns probleminhas.

— Problemas com seu marido? — ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Não, não. Está tudo bem com a gente. É só que... — eu mordi o lábio inferior enquanto ela me olhava com expectativa. — Tem essa pessoa, que quer prejudicá-lo, e nós não sabemos porquê. E isso está me deixando nervosa.

— Hm... — ela disse, não parecendo se abalar com a notícia. — E você sabe quem é?

— Não. — eu suspirei frustrada. — Não sabemos quem é nem porque está fazendo isso. E isso está nos confundindo como o inferno.

— Entendo. — ela disse, sorrindo um pouco. — Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella. É só você se acalmar um pouco e ter paciência. Você e ele poderão ver claramente e descobrir do que se trata.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior. Ela estava calma e sorrindo pra mim, então agora era a hora exata.

— Eu espero que sim. — eu respondi, olhando fundo nos seus olhos, colocando minha determinação no meu olhar. — Vanessa...

— Sim? — a voz dela foi mal um sussurro, e seus olhos estavam opacos. Era a hora.

— O que é você? — perguntei docemente.

Ela não piscou enquanto respondia.

— Sou uma mestiça, Bella. — ela sorriu. — Metade humana, metade vampira.

— E quantos anos você tem? De verdade?

— Parei de contar depois dos cem. Mas deve ser algo em torno dos 400 anos.

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha, e os olhos dela oscilaram. Eu retomei minha concentração e continuei olhando-a, e seus olhos voltaram a ficar vazios.

— Sei... E você, por acaso, está envolvida com algo agora? — perguntei.

— Como assim? — ela inclinou a cabeça, confusa com minha pergunta.

— Não sei. Algum tipo de vingança.

— Ah, sim! — ela sorriu malignamente. — Eu tenho planejado isso desde que descobri que _ele_ existia.

Eu senti um arrepio subir pela minha espinha, e eu tremi.

— Ele quem? — perguntei inocentemente.

— Ora, você sabe... — ela sorriu.

— Não sei, me diga... — eu pedi.

Mas antes que eu tivesse a chance, um barulho alto soou na praça de alimentação e todos viraram para olhar, includindo a mim. Eram quatro atiradores de elite procurando um bandido que tinha se escondido em uma lanchonete. Minha concentração foi pro espaço enquanto o bandido era capturado e levado, mas eu imaginava que a hipnose ainda estava fazendo efeito. Ignorei todos os humanos que começaram a discutir sobre o ocorrido e me voltei pra Vanessa, a encontrando com os olhos cheios de confusão. Droga. Eu me fingi de desentendida.

— O que houve?

— E-eu... Eu... Você fez alguma coisa comigo? — sua voz estava desconfiada.

— Não... — eu disse, numa cara que eu esperava que ela interpretasse como um "duh" completamente descrente — Eu estava te perguntando se você quer que eu pegue mais refrigerante pra você.

Eu agradeci por meus reflexos vampiros me ajudarem a bolar uma desculpa rapidamente. Vanessa me olhou desconfiada, e olhou pro seu refrigerante que estava na metade.

— Não... — ela disse, teimosa — Você me perguntou outra coisa.

Eu a olhei, colocando mais uma dose de hipnose na sua mente. Ela precisava acreditar que aquela conversa nunca tinha existido.

— Não, Vanessa. — eu a olhei, seus olhos ficando opacos novamente. — Eu estava te perguntando se você queria refrigerante.

— Refri... gerante... — ela piscou várias vezes e segurou a cabeça com as mãos, respirando fundo algumas vezes. — Não foi isso, Bella. Seja sincera comigo. Sem truques.

Droga. Mas o que estava acontecendo que ela não estava entrando no meu jogo?

— Quem disse que eu estou mentindo, Vanessa? — eu perguntei exasperada.

— Eu _sei _que você está, Bella! É o que você faz! — ela disse, meio irritada, mas ainda falando baixo pra que ninguém nos ouvisse — Você é uma vampira e você mente muito bem, eu sei disso, então não tente me enganar. Por favor, você não.

Eu a olhei no fundo dos olhos por um momento e a levantei da mesa, segurando minhas sacolas de compras enquanto levava-a para o estacionamento.

— Onde está me levando? — ela perguntou.

— Teremos essa conversa em outro lugar, Vanessa. — eu disse.

Ela não falou nada, mas me acompanhou. Quando estávamos no estacionamento escuro, já que já era noite, eu me virei pra ela.

— Por que você quer vingança, e contra quem?

Os olhos dela arregalaram. — Eu te disse _isso_? Uau, você deve ter algum dom, porque não há maneira de eu ter te dito isso sem ter sido forçada.

Eu fiquei calada, esperando sua resposta.

— É isso, você me forçou a falar! — ela disse, meio irritada. — Bella, eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga.

— E eu sou sua amiga, Vanessa! Mas quando fomos atacados nesse fim de semana e um deles disse que era tudo por causa de uma mestiça querendo vingança, eu não pude evitar pensar em você. E agora eu quero saber porque diabos você está se metendo com vampiros com séculos de idade, se arriscando desse jeito, e _principalmente_ se metendo com lobisomens. Você ao menos sabe o que está fazendo?

Ela levantou o queixo, altiva, e me olhou nos olhos.

— Sei, Bella. Eu quero vingança. Me foi tirado algo precioso nos meus primeiros anos de vida e eu nunca esqueci. Agora eu tenho a chance de me vingar e eu vou fazer isso. — ela disse. Eu suspirei frustrada. O que eu ia fazer agora? — Você está no clã daquele vampiro horrível?

— Que vampiro, Vanessa? — eu precisava que ela dissesse o nome. Só assim eu saberia se era ela mesmo.

— O _Cullen_, Bella. O vampiro Cullen. Se você é uma vampira, e você é, você deve saber quem ele é. — ela disse, e ao som do meu sobrenome, meu medalhão ardeu um pouco. Eu nunca o tinha mostrado à ela, assim como nunca tinha dito que era uma Cullen, e agora eu sentia como o inferno que não podia fazer isso nem se eu quisesse.

— Claro que eu sei quem ele é. E sim, eu estou no clã, ou melhor, no _séquito_ dele.

— Séquito? Que tipo de vampiro doente tem um séquito?

— Edward não é doente, Vanessa. Ele tem um séquito porque é o rei dos vampiros. — eu disse, irritada pela forma como ela falava de Edward. Ela não tinha esse direito.

— Ah, então o nome dele é Edward? Hm. _Edward Cullen._ — ela experimentou o nome em seus lábios de forma zombeteira e eu estreitei os olhos. Eu não estava gostando nem um pouco do tom de voz dela. — Tenho que admitir, é um nome intimidante. Mas eu não tenho medo dele.

— Vanessa, não vá em frente com essa vingança. Você não vai ganhar. Seu "exército" de lobisomens foi derrotado quase inteiro no fim de semana. O que você pensa que está fazendo continuando com isso? — eu pedi, tentando passar pra ela um pouco de razão. Eu precisava que ela parasse com aquilo, agora!

— Bella, eu não vou parar até conseguir o que eu quero, ou até que eu morra. O que vier primeiro. Eu não posso parar. E eu sinto muito que você esteja no séquito dele, mas eu não vou parar por isso. Eu acho que só vou esperar que você saia viva dessa. Porque o pior ainda está por vir.

Eu tremi.

— O pior?

— Não vou lhe contar. Você provavelmente vai sair correndo agora pra contar ao seu _rei _o que descobriu e eu não vou lutar com você pra impedir isso. — ela disse.

Ok, isso estava estranho. Eu esperava que ela ao menos tentasse me impedir, mas ela estava mandando eu ir embora?

— Eu não quero brigar com você, Bella. — ela disse, e eu vi lágrimas brilhando de seus olhos. Eu senti um aperto no coração, mas lembrei do que ela tinha feito no último fim de semana. Ou ordenado, de qualquer forma.

— Eu vou a pé pra casa. Obrigada pelo dia de garotas e pela companhia, mas já que você é do séquito do Cullen, não podemos mais ser amigas. É impossível.

Com isso, ela simplesmente saiu andando. Eu encarei suas costas por dez segundos antes de chamá-la.

— Vanessa, espere! Não faça isso!

Ela me ignorou e começou a correr, e por mais que eu quisesse usar minha velocidade e pará-la, eu não podia fazer isso. Eu sentia que ela não ia mudar de ideia. Eu podia _ver _isso, então não tinha ponto em tentar. Eu só precisava descobrir o que fazer quando voltar pra casa, e encontrar um meio de proteger Edward da minha, agora, ex-nova amiga.

Eu entrei no meu carro e joguei todas as coisas dentro. Eu saí do estacionamento e peguei a estrada em direção à Forks e ao Castelo. Eu dirigi devagar, apenas a 80km/h enquanto eu tentava pensar. Era certo que eu diria a Edward tudo que descobri, mas o que faríamos com essa informação? Edward seria implacável ao atacar o povoado e principalmente Vanessa, mas eu podia deixá-lo machucá-la? Por mais que ela quisesse vingança, seu olhar triste quando disse que não podia ser mais minha amiga me alertou que tinha algo errado ali.

Além do óbvio desejo de vingança, Vanessa escondia algo. Algo que podia mudar tudo isso. Eu podia sentir, no meu íntimo, isso. Mas eu não podia fazer nada agora, porque eu não fazia ideia do que poderia ser. E quando eu descobrisse, eu tinha medo de que acabasse piorando as coisas.

Distraída pelos meus próprios pensamentos, eu não vi quando o enorme lobo apareceu. Ele simplesmente parou meu carro com as patas dianteiras e o carro deu uma levantada na parte traseira antes de parar com um baque muito alto. O motor continuou ligado. O que aqueles lobos queriam? Se eles me aborrecessem, eu faria igual a Edward ao mordê-los e deixá-los para morrer, sem piedade.

Eu não saí do carro, apenas desafiei o enorme lobo cinza com vontade. Eu senti minhas narinas inflarem e meus caninos saírem pra fora com a ameaça. Ele era uma ameaça pra mim, então meu corpo precisava se defender.

Antes que eu percebesse, outro lobo enorme arrancou a porta do meu carro e me puxou pra fora. Instantaneamente eu recuei e o ataquei. Mais dois apareceram, totalizando quatro, e eu os ataquei, tentando não ser mordida.

Eu estava muito longe pra que algum vampiro do séquito pudesse me ouvir caso eu quisesse pedir ajuda, então era sem ponto. Eu me virei e rosnei, ao mesmo tempo que jogava um e outro lobo longe enquanto eles se levantavam e voltavam pra me atacar.

Em um momento, quando eu finalmente consegui me afastar um pouco deles, minha visão ficou borrada, e eu meio que amaldiçoei meu "dom" por aparecer justo naquele momento, me deixando cega no meio de uma luta.

_A visão estava nítida e clara. Eu tinha sido capturada, e estava sendo levada a algum lugar no meio da floresta por quatro homens enormes. Eu estava quieta, e era obviamente uma refém._

Eu sabia no meu íntimo que eu tinha força suficiente pra acabar com aqueles lobos e ir embora, sem ser pega de refém. Mas a visão tinha me dado a ideia pra que ela acontecesse. Eu precisava fingir. Eu ia fingir que tinha sido derrotada e me deixaria ser levada, me infiltrando pra tentar descobrir alguma coisa. Era um plano que podia funcionar, e eu esperava com todo o meu ser que funcionasse.

Enquanto eu delirava, os lobos me prenderam no chão, e eu rosnei pra eles, lutando apenas um pouco para não parecer que tinha sido tão fácil. Logo depois, eu fingi que eles tinham força suficiente pra me manter no chão, e eles me amarraram. Me levantaram e eu vi Vanessa olhando pra nós. Dois homens enormes estavam ali com ela, um de cada lado dela.

Ela me olhou sem emoção, e eu ainda estava com os caninos de fora, no meu modo de ataque. Eu me debati um pouco até um lobo fazer uma pressão com a boca perto de mim. Eu não queria ser mordida na minha atuação, então eu fiquei quieta.

Vanessa tirou os olhos de mim e virou-se pra o lado esquerdo, onde existiam rochas sólidas, e árvores acima delas.

— Vamos embora. Tragam-na, e cuidado pra não morder.

Eles me levaram com eles acima das pedras e por dentro da floresta alta, e corremos por algum tempo até um povoado que eu instintivamente soube que era o povoado Nayyar.

Uivos e gritos foram ouvidos quando eu entrei, assim como olhares apreensivos dos humanos que ali viviam. Eu rosnei para os lobos e os humanos se encolheram. Então me jogaram numa tenda solitária no fundo da fileira de tendas. Havia uma pilasta grossa ali, e eu fui presa com as mãos para trás ali com um fio prateado.

— Isso é ridículo, eu saio daqui em um minuto se eu quiser — eu disse.

— Você não vai fazer isso, Bella. — Vanessa disse, e eu vi os homens-lobos olharem pra ela meio com espanto. Ela ainda não demonstrava nenhuma emoção.

— Posso saber por que você tem tanta certeza disso? — eu disse, enquanto os homens que me amarravam tinham terminado e saíam de perto de mim. — Será muito fácil fugir daqui.

— Se você tentar fugir, Bella, serei obrigada a ter um lobo mordendo você na mesma hora. E você sabe o que acontece quando um deles morde um vampiro, não sabe?

Eu rosnei pra ela. Eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha confiado nela. Que eu tinha me _afeiçoado_ a ela! Apesar do meu sentimento de ainda pensar que ela tinha algo que poderia nos favorecer, eu não podia deixar de ficar irritada comigo mesma.

— Eu vou ter um desses — ela disse apontando para os homens — olhando a barraca o tempo todo, Bella, então é melhor você ficar quieta aí até que eu decida o que fazer com você. Uma coisa é certa: você não vai voltar e dizer ao Cullen tudo que sabe sobre mim. Eu não vou permitir que você destrua meu plano de vingança, mesmo que você tenha sido uma boa amiga pra mim.

Ela virou-se e saiu da tenda, e com ela saíram os homens. Eu vi a sombra de um deles permanecer do lado de fora, e me mantive em pé na pilastra, braços e pernas amarrados com um ridículo fio de prata. Eu encostei a cabeça na pilastra.

Edward ficaria maluco quando soubesse onde eu estava – e eu estava contando com o fato de que ele saberia. De alguma forma, eu imaginava que Edward daria um jeito de me achar e me tirar daqui.

Ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia que era capaz de fugir dos lobos e chegar ao Castelo em segurança. E mesmo que eu fosse mordida, se eu conseguisse escapar, provavelmente Marcus seria capaz de me ajudar como ajudou Edward, certo?

Eu suspirei. Ainda tinha o fato de que eu queria descobrir mais. Mas como fazer isso ridiculamente amarrada à uma pilastra? Eu não sabia, mas tinha que descobrir. E rápido. Quanto mais tempo eu ficasse presa aqui, mais tempo Vanessa teria para fazer algo contra Edward e isso eu não podia permitir.

**:: Edward POV ::**

Eu rosnei irritado pelo que pareceu ser a milésima vez em uma hora e joguei um arranjo na parede perto do incompetente que estava me irritando no momento.

— Seu estúpido, como você tem coragem de aparecer na minha frente e dizer que não viu nada? Quando todos os outros relatam que viram rastros de lobisomens ao redor do Castelo? VOCÊ POR ACASO É RETARDADO? — eu gritei em fúria.

Ele se encolheu do tom das minhas palavras e eu olhei pra ele com intensidade. E fiz meu dom de hipnose motora funcionar, e ele mexeu suas pernas até perto de mim, seus pensamentos completamente confusos do porquê ele estava fazendo isso.

— Trate de voltar ao seu perímetro e olhar mais atentamente e depois volte. — eu disse, e o liberei. Ele saiu correndo.

Eu estreitei meus olhos e chamei um membro da guarda para segui-lo em silêncio, para observar se ele estava mesmo fazendo o que eu mandei da forma correta.

Ah, como eu odiava recém-nascidos estúpidos. A parte boa era que se ele falhasse no que eu tinha mandado ele fazer, eu poderia ao menos extravasar minha raiva desmembrando-o e tacando fogo.

Eu suspirei e apertei a ponte do meu nariz.

— Quem quer que seja, não vai conseguir me derrubar. — eu disse em voz alta, mas mais pra mim mesmo. — Não vai. E esse exército ridículo de lobisomens e lobos não vai mais nos surpreender. Entendido?

— Sim, majestade — eu ouvi o restante do séquito que estava me observando dizer.

— Vão pra seus postos, arrumem o que fazer. Não quero ninguém parado! — eu rosnei. — Andem logo!

Eles se foram e só ficaram Jane e Alice. Eu as olhei.

— Nenhuma notícia de Bella? — perguntei.

Elas negaram com a cabeça. Eu soquei a parede, fazendo um buraco nela.

— Eu vou ficar maluco se tiver que esperar por mais notícias! — eu disse, impaciente.

Já faziam mais de dez horas que Bella tinha saído. Já passava da meia-noite e eu sabia que ela não estava mais em Port Angeles. Todas as lojas e lugares que ela poderia frequentar com Vanessa já estavam fechadas a essa hora. Eu estava preocupado. E irritado como o inferno por não saber dela.

— Mandem os rapazes investigarem. Mandem que façam o caminho até Port Angeles e dentro da cidade, procurem em todos os lugares! — eu disse alto, irritado, minha voz urgente. — Quero cada centímetro daqui até Port Angeles rastreado, e eu quero Bella aqui o mais rápido possível!

— Sim, majestade. — elas disseram, e saíram correndo para fazer o que eu pedi.

Eu me sentei em meu trono, tremendo de preocupação. Eu sabia que Bella podia se cuidar. Ela era uma Cullen, afinal. Ela tinha poderes extraordinários que só eu sabia a dimensão. Ela era capaz de sair de qualquer situação de risco que lhe fosse imposta.

Mas por que diabos ela ainda não tinha voltado? Eu estava a ponto de explodir de preocupação e temor.

Se algo – qualquer coisa – tivesse acontecido com ela, eu seria capaz de convocar uma guerra só pra punir o filho da puta que _ousou_ mexer com a minha mulher.

Por agora, o que eu podia fazer era esperar. Com uma lunática querendo vingança contra mim à solta, eu não podia me dar ao luxo de sair desfilando por aí com meu medalhão à vista. Eu precisava confiar que meu séquito – pelo menos a parte inteligente dele – faria o trabalho, e traria Bella de volta pra mim.

~.~

Exatamente uma hora, trinta e dois minutos e quarenta e sete segundos depois que eu dei minha ordem, Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Jane, Alice, Angela, Rosalie e Alec apareceram, com expressões preocupadas. Suas mentes estavam uma confusão de pensamentos e eu não consegui decifrar nem uma frase.

— Andem logo e me digam o que aconteceu!

— Nós encontramos o carro de Bella, majestade — disse Alice, com uma expressão de medo — A porta do motorista tinha sido arrancada e estava jogada no chão a poucos metros do carro, que estava ligado. E haviam sinais de uma luta no asfalto, como... arranhões e... bem, alguns pêlos.

Eu tremi. Será que...

— Majestade! — gritou Aro, correndo em direção ao trono, afobado e também temeroso.

Eu ia enlouquecer com toda essa apreensão não dita deles. E nenhum pensamento denunciava nada!

— Isso chegou. — Aro disse, me passando um bilhete. — O encontramos em uma das árvores do nosso perímetro.

Eu abri o bilhete dobrado e meu coração quebrou em mil pedaços quando eu vi a mensagem escrita nele.

"_Estou com Isabella Swan. E se você não quiser que ela vire brinquedo de lobos – e consequentemente uma poça de cinzas – é melhor começar a me obedecer."_

Eu engoli em seco.

— Mas que tipo de brincadeira é essa? — eu gritei.

Todos me olhavam assustados. Eles já sabiam, esses filhos da puta. Eles já sabiam. E estavam escondendo seus pensamentos de mim.

— HÁ QUANTO TEMPO VOCÊS ESTÃO SABENDO DISSO? — eu gritei, levantando do trono, completamente fora de controle.

— Há pouco tempo, senhor — disse Jane — Apenas quando vimos o carro de Bella, acharam o bilhete e nos informaram por telefone. Estávamos prestes a lhe contar quando Aro apareceu com o dito bilhete. Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu, mas... Quem quer que deseja vingança contra o senhor, tem agora a rainha como refém.

Eu rosnei e gritei de frustração, jogando a cadeira do trono bem longe, fazendo-a quebrar em pedaços do outro lado do salão.

Eu estava sem ar. A coisa mais preciosa de toda a minha existência tinha sido tirada de mim e eu agora precisava de um plano muito mais elaborado pra sair dessa sem perdas.

Por que o bilhete dizia "Swan" estava além da minha compreensão, mas eu imaginei que isso tinha, de alguma forma, a ver com o que Bella poderia ter dito à pessoa que a levou. Talvez ela não tenha revelado que era uma Cullen.

Eu contava com a inteligência de Bella pra que ela saísse dessa ilesa, mas eu estava amarrado. Eu não podia atacar ou qualquer coisa assim porque Bella tinha o risco de ser mordida por um lobo ou lobisomem e morrer, antes que pudéssemos pegá-la e fazer Marcus curá-la. Eu estava de mãos atadas, eu odiava isso e eu precisava _muito_ matar alguém.

E ao mesmo tempo, eu estava desesperado pra ver Bella. Eu precisava dela aqui, do meu lado, sã e salva. Eu não podia perder tempo. Eu tinha que recuperar o controle dessa situação fodida, e tinha que fazer isso logo. Eu não estava acostumado com fracassos. E não seria agora que eu ia começar com isso.

Eu levantei meus olhos, que estavam em desespero encarando meus pés e olhei para o meu séquito, que estavam aguardando minhas ordens.

Era isso.

Eu era um _Cullen_. Um vampiro poderoso com todo um exército de vampiros à minha disposição.

E nenhuma madita mestiça querendo uma vingança idiota ia fazer algo contra mim e sair impune. O primeiro erro dela tinha sido se envolver com Bella. E agora, eu estava inflamado pela raiva.

Vanessa iria pagar. Eu tinha certeza que ela estava envolvida, muito mais agora depois que Bella fora levada. Mas ela ia me pagar. E caro.

Ou eu não me chamo Edward Anthony Cullen, o rei de todos vampiros.

* * *

**N/A: Ai, esse capítulo demorou mais do que eu esperava, mas cá está. Eu sei que é um saco demorar, mas é muita fic pra pouca eu. Além de toda a faculdade e minha vida pessoal, que não anda boa há um bom tempo. Então, paciência.**

**Apesar da demora em postar, esse capítulo saiu como um furacão da minha mente pro word, o que só prova que minha rapidez depende simplesmente da minha inspiração + tempo livre pra escrever nas fics. **

**E eu simplesmente amo o Edward todo descontrolado desse jeito. Rawwwr (6 Já parei. Por enquanto. Enfim, eu quero muuuuito saber as reações de vocês ao capítulo! Próximo capítulo sairá assim que eu finalizá-lo e eu não tenho prazo pra isso, sinto muito. Prometo que tentarei ser rápida. **_**Tentarei com todo meu coração**_**. **

**Deixem reviews e consequentemente inspiração e ânimo pra que eu escreva mais rápido! Estou contando com o apoio de vocês!**

**Beijo, beijo, e qualquer coisa me gritem por PM ou twitter: arroba kessy_rods**

**KessyRMasen**


	9. Refém

**Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**8. Refém**

**:: Vanessa POV ::**

Eu odiava fazer aquilo com Bella. Mas eu não podia deixá-la me atrapalhar.

Ao mesmo tempo, eu me odiava por ter sido enganada. Claro que Bella seria do _séquito_ do Cullen. Que outro bando de vampiros existia por aqui? E sempre fora claro pra mim que ela era vampira.

A verdade é que eu tinha me deixado enganar. Eu tinha me deixado levar pela estranha conexão que eu tinha com Bella, uma conexão que eu só sentira antes com minha mãe de criação. Algo tão forte, que parecia ser de sangue.

O que eu sabia que era impossível, a menos que Bella tivesse tipo uns 500 anos e algum tipo de relação com meus pais biológicos. O que era pouco provável. Depois da guerra contra os Cullens, quase nenhum vampiro que vivia por Londres tinha sobrevivido.

Eu sabia que não machucaria Bella. No íntimo, eu sabia. Mas eu também não podia deixá-la voltar para seu _rei_ e estragar tudo.

Eu não dormi naquela noite. Estava agitada e inquieta, querendo desesperadamente que tudo isso acabasse pra eu poder dormir em paz.

**:: Bella POV ::**

Eu estava sentada contra a pilastra que era minha "prisão", meus olhos fechados e ouvidos apurados a todos os murmúrios e conversas ao meu redor. Eu precisava ouvir algo que me favorecesse. Algo que ajudasse-nos a vencer Vanessa.

Depois de ver sua determinação em acabar com meu mundo, eu tinha deixado minha relação com ela de lado. Eu gostava muito dela, e não queria machucá-la... Mas ela queria matar Edward. Ela queria destruí-lo. E isso eu não ia permitir. Se preciso fosse, eu a mataria para impedi-la de chegar perto do meu marido.

Ouvi um novo homem-lobo chegando perto do que estava de guarda na minha cabana e franzi o nariz. Mais algumas horas desse cheiro repugnante e eu estaria seriamente vomitando.

— Então, alguma novidade? — perguntou o que estava de guarda ao recém-chegado. Eu apenas sabia pela distância de suas vozes.

— Na verdade, sim. — o outro disse, falando baixo, não que atrapalhasse minha audição. — A patrulha do dia encontrou vampiros caçando na floresta. Éramos poucos, então decidimos recuar. Mas antes de irmos embora, ouvimos um deles gritando para "encontrá-la a qualquer custo". Acho que estão falando da nossa prisioneira.

Eu abri os olhos, sabendo o que aquilo significava. Edward estava me procurando. O que Vanessa tinha dito a ele pra mandar uma equipe de busca? Ele sabia que eu sabia me cuidar e apesar de ser completamente ansioso e me querer o mais breve possível, eu sabia que ele não arriscaria o séquito numa busca desnecessária. Algo teria que ter engatilhado isso.

— É bem provável. — disse o outro. — Já disse isso à mestiça?

— Como se precisasse. — debochou o homem — Assim que voltamos, ela vasculhou nossas lembranças. Ela viu tudo que vimos, como sempre. Agora ela está lá, nervosa, tentando descobrir o que vai fazer sobre isso.

Eu franzi. Vanessa tinha ficado nervosa por quê? E que história era essa de vasculhar lembranças? Era um dom? Eu estava confusa, e o que eu não daria pra ter o dom de ler pensamentos de Edward agora, assim eu saberia muito mais.

— O que os dois estão cochichando aí? — ouvi a voz de Vanessa perto dos homens-lobo e fiquei mais atenta – se é que era possível.

— N-nada. — um deles falou.

— Saiam daí, quero falar com ela.

Nem mesmo dois segundos se passaram e Vanessa estava na minha frente. Ela sorriu ao me ver.

— Cansou de ficar em pé?

Eu revirei os olhos, mas não respondi.

— Eu quero lhe perguntar uma coisa. — ela disse. — Os rapazes encontraram um grupo de busca de mais ou menos vinte vampiros a alguns quilômetros daqui. Eles estão procurando por você, o que não é tão surpreendente já que eu mandei um bilhete para o Cullen dizendo que eu tinha você.

Ah, foi isso que apertou o gatilho de busca. Eu suspirei. Edward provavelmente estava louco, arrancando membros, jogando coisas e quebrando coisas. E eu sabia que quanto mais eu demorasse de ser encontrada, maior a chance do Castelo estar destruído quando eu voltar. Edward não era do tipo paciente.

— O que me leva a pensar que você deve ser importante pra ele. Se não fosse, por que ele mandaria um grupo tão grande de vampiros atrás de você? — ela perguntou, debochando.

Eu não fazia ideia do que dizer. Se eu ao menos soubesse seu plano ao me manter refém...

— O que você é para o Cullen, Bella? — ela perguntou, olhando pra mim de cima, já que eu estava sentada. — Aposto que ele não tem amigos. O que você é? A puta dele?

Isso fez meu sangue ferver. E todo carinho que eu já tive por ela evaporou naquele momento.

Eu não disse nada, mas cuspi veneno direto na sua cara. Ela ofegou e fechou os olhos, limpando o veneno – que começava a lhe queimar – com a manga da camisa.

— Não se atreva a falar de mim assim! — eu disse, a voz baixa e furiosa. Ela tinha passado dos limites. — Você não me conhece e não conhece Edward. Não sabe com o que está se metendo, Vanessa.

Ela me olhou com raiva, a pele voltando a se regenerar agora que tinha se livrado do veneno.

— Os Cullens mataram meu pai. — ela disse. — Ele era a única coisa que eu tinha. Eles o mataram sem piedade e sem motivo.

— Quem te disse isso? — eu perguntei, desconfiada.

— A mulher que me criou. Naoko, uma senhora que cuidava de mim quando meu pai estava fora, servindo aos Cullens. Na guerra, eles o mataram.

— Claro que mataram, era uma guerra, Vanessa! Pelo amor de deus! — eu gritei. — E quem te garante que seu pai não estava do lado errado?

— O que quer dizer com isso? — ela perguntou irritada.

— A guerra contra os Cullens foi um ato covarde e egoísta de um Cullen contra todos os outros. Esse Cullen rebelde arrastou muitos vampiros com ele em sua sede ridícula de vingança apenas porque não pode casar com a princesa Elizabeth. Uma guerra mesquinha e sem sentido que matou todos os Cullens. Edward sobreviveu porque era uma criança e foi levada pelos seus tutores pra bem longe dali.

— Que diabos você está dizendo? — ela riu — Não foi isso que aconteceu!

— Claro que foi, Vanessa! — eu gritei, levantando-a para encará-la de cima. — Você foi enganada esse tempo todo se pensa que aconteceu de outra forma.

— Chega! — ela gritou, mas sua voz tremeu um pouco. — Eu não acredito em você.

— Devia. Mas tudo bem. Se você não quer acreditar em mim ou me escutar, as consequências de liderar esse ataque ou o que seja até Edward vão cair sobre você. Você não pode vencer, Vanessa. Pare agora antes que você morra e mate todos esses homens inocentes também.

Ela tremeu, e apesar de tentar esconder, eu vi sua dúvida. Eu sabia que tinha conseguido, ao menos, plantar a sementinha da dúvida na sua cabeça. E isso talvez fosse o suficiente para fazê-la pensar.

— Eu não acredito em você... — ela sussurrou, saindo da barraca.

Eu suspirei, e ouvi a voz dela de novo.

— Saiam da minha frente, quero um relatório completo sobre quantos vampiros teremos que enfrentar. E também do número de lobos e lobisomens que temos aqui! Vão, vão! — ela gritou, e saiu marchando para a direção oposta a que eu estava.

Percebi que, num descuido, não tinha sobrado ninguém além do meu "guarda" no campo aberto que era essa aldeia. Eu sorri e fiz minha mente. Era a hora de ir embora.

Eu não podia mais ficar aqui, e também não podia deixar que Vanessa sequer tentasse algo contra Edward.

Eu me desamarrei do fio de prata facilmente, mas mantive minhas mãos para trás. Fiz um barulho na pilastra, alto o suficiente, e me posicionei. O homem que guardava a entrada entrou na barraca, olhando pra mim desconfiado.

— O que está fazendo?

— Estou ficando fraca, — sussurrei, minha voz doce e sedutora. — preciso de um favor.

— Ah, você não vai ter meu sangue, sanguessuga. — ele debochou, mas entrou mais e chegou perto o suficiente.

— Não quero seu sangue. — eu disse, olhando-o intensamente. Seus olhos ficaram vazios. Excelente. — Quero que me deixe ir embora. E não diga a ninguém que eu fui.

— Claro. Você precisa ir. — ele disse, sorrindo. — Deixe eu te soltar.

— Não precisa, — eu disse, mostrando minhas mãos livres. — obrigada.

Ele sorriu brilhantemente. — De nada.

— Agora volte ao seu posto. Finja que nada disso aconteceu. _Esqueça_. — eu disse. — Volte para o seu posto e esqueça os últimos cinco minutos.

Ele assentiu e se virou, saindo para o seu posto ao mesmo tempo que eu passava por ele como uma bala, usando minha velocidade avantajada de uma verdadeira Cullen para sumir dali, sem deixar nenhum rastro.

Eu corri como nunca, virando, subindo e descendo morros e colinas, com um olho no futuro e outro no meu caminho.

**:: Edward POV ::**

— Não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo. — eu disse, irritado e incrédulo com o relatório medíocre que mais de vinte vampiros estavam me dando.

— S-sinto muito majestade. — disse um deles. — Não encontramos nenhum rastro deles.

— Que tipo de vampiros são vocês? — eu berrei. — Não conseguem nem encontrar a porra de um rastro de lobos? Incompetentes! Vou ter que eu mesmo sair e procurar?

— Não será preciso. — disse Alice, chegando com Jasper.

Eu me virei para ela e o que eu vi fez meu coração pular, mesmo morto. Bella estava com eles.

— Bella! — eu gritei, e voei em direção a ela, abraçando-a apertado nos meus braços, de onde ela nunca deveria ter saído. — Eu fiquei tão preocupado! Aquela vadia fez alguma coisa pra você?

— Calma, Edward... — ela riu. — Eu estou bem. Não é como se eles pudessem me machucar.

— Mas como eles te pegaram? — eu perguntei, confuso.

— Eles não me pegaram. Eu os deixei me levar. Fingi que tinha perdido.

— Por quê? — eu franzi.

Ela suspirou.

— Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Vanessa já sabia que eu era do seu clã, mas ela não sabe que sou uma Cullen também. E eu tive uma visão, sendo capturada. Eu percebi que era uma boa ideia, porque me ajudaria a ter mais noção do que estava nos aguardando, e eu poderia descobrir alguma coisa sobre o plano dela.

— Você devia ter me avisado, de alguma forma! — eu retruquei, completamente desgostoso. — Eu pensei que ia enlouquecer!

— Ele enlouqueceu, Bella. — disse Alice, e eu a olhei incrédulo. — Desculpa, chefinho, é a verdade.

Eu rolei os olhos. Não dava pra discutir com Alice, era perda de tempo.

— Não deu tempo, desculpe. — ela sorriu. — Mas já estou aqui. Sã e salva, inteira.

— Como você saiu?

— Vanessa mandou os lobos irem fazer uma varredura e só sobrou um, me vigiando. Eu já tinha visto o bastante do seu ódio e hipnotizei o que ficou de guarda, e saí.

— Que bom que está bem. — eu a abracei de novo. — Nunca mais você vai sair de perto de mim, entendido?

— Entendido, chefe. — ela riu.

Eu ignorei todos os olhares – e pensamentos – sobre nós e ataquei sua boca com paixão, feliz que pelo menos Bella estava de volta aos meus braços, inteira. Mesmo que ela fosse uma Cullen, forte e poderosa como eu, não mudava o fato que eu ainda era extremamente ansioso e protetor em relação à ela. E por mais forte que ela fosse, eu sempre me preocuparia.

Mas por agora, eu iria apenas aproveitar a sua volta.

Porque mesmo 24 horas sem ela era tempo _demais_.

* * *

**N/A: **_Não, eu não tenho vergonha na cara de postar agora, mas o problema foi o TCC. So sorry. Mas então, o que acharam do capítulo? _

_Eu devo avisá-los que a SP está chegando a sua reta final. Eu não vou prolongá-la muito mais. Ela vai ter bem menos capítulos que a S&L. :) _

_Reviews? Quanto mais eu receber, mais inspirada eu fico, mais rápido eu escrevo e mais rápido o capítulo sai. :) Sejam legais!_

_Qualquer coisa, só mandar PM ou mention no ARROBAkessy_rods. _

_Até ;*_


	10. O plano e a preparação

**Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**9. O plano e a preparação**

**:: Edward POV ::**

— Ela não faz ideia do que está fazendo. — sussurrou Bella, após alguns minutos de silêncio.

Tínhamos acabado de ter sexo – 5 vezes – e estávamos apenas enrolados um no outro, ainda nus, deitados na nossa cama. Não tínhamos conversado muito desde que ela voltara, mas ao que parecia, era a hora.

— O quê? — perguntei, momentaneamente perdido.

Não é como se eu tivesse culpa. Quer dizer, com Bella nua enrolada no meu corpo não era possível ter muita coerência.

— Vanessa. — ela disse, se aconchegando mais em mim, fazendo um carinho inocente no meu peito. Bem, eu não achava que era inocente, mas... — Ela está completamente perdida no próprio plano.

— Por que você acha isso?

— Eu conversei com ela, Edward. Ela não tinha muita ideia do que fazer. Tudo que ela pensa é em atacar, atacar... Com que propósito? As decisões dela não têm nenhuma lógica, e eu também descobri que ela está em uma vingança pelo que ela _pensa_ que aconteceu, e não pelo que realmente é.

— Estou perdido.

Bella levantou um pouco o rosto e me encarou.

— Ela acha que os Cullens deliberadamente mataram o pai dela. Ela disse que o pai dela mantinha contato e era a única pessoa da família que ela tinha, e na guerra, os Cullens o mataram.

— Ela acha que os Cullens começaram a guerra? — perguntei cético.

— Sim, — ela disse. — ela acha que a culpa é toda dos Cullens.

— É muita ousadia da parte dela achar que...

— Calma, Edward. — Bella disse, e eu respirei fundo. — Eu disse a ela o que aconteceu, do mesmo jeito que você me contou da primeira vez. Ela não pareceu acreditar, mas depois que eu falei um pouco, ela ficou em dúvida. Isso me fez ter _certeza_ que ela não faz a mínima ideia de onde está se metendo. Ela parece... parece ser apenas uma criança perdida, sabe?

Suspirei.

— Bella, uma criança não faria o que ela fez.

— Eu sei, — ela suspirou, voltando a deitar no meu peito. — foi só um modo de falar.

Pelo menos um minuto inteiro de silêncio se passou antes que ela falasse de novo.

— Edward, o que vamos fazer? Eu sinto que Vanessa precisa apenas da verdade, da direção correta. Não é como se ela soubesse o que fazer da vida.

— Talvez você esteja certa. Mas vai ser praticamente impossível colocar na cabeça dela que ela estava errada por todos esses anos, e nós, certos.

— Eu sei, — ela suspirou. — mas não custa tentar.

— E o que você sugere que a gente faça?

— Não sei. Precisamos chamar a atenção dela, e talvez, chamá-la para uma conversa. Eu, você e ela. Talvez possamos convencê-la.

Eu bufei. — Bella, uma garota que alimenta uma vingança por 4 séculos não vai ser convencida com uma conversinha diplomática.

— Bom, então o que _você_ quer que a gente faça, _gênio_? — ela perguntou, irritada, saindo de perto de mim e saindo da cama, andando até a varanda. E ainda completamente nua.

— Bella — eu resmunguei, indo atrás dela. — Não seja difícil.

— Eu não estou sendo difícil, Edward. Eu apenas dei uma sugestão. Mas tudo o que você faz é dizer que não vai dar certo. Ah, se nada do que eu estou dizendo vai funcionar, então fale alguma coisa. Afinal, _você_ é o rei aqui. E também o mais experiente nessas coisas.

— Tá me chamando de velho? — eu brinquei, querendo mais do que tudo que ela desfizesse o bico e a irritação e me deixasse abraçá-la.

Ela não respondeu minha brincadeira, e apenas se encostou na varanda, o vento frio da madrugada soprando na sua pele de marfim. Eu suspirei e passei a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado.

— Certo Bella, me desculpe. E eu não tenho nenhuma ideia melhor. Mas talvez nós possamos pensar nisso juntos.

Ela virou minimamente apenas pra que eu visse seu rosto.

— A minha ideia eu já dei, — ela disse — você só precisa concordar.

Eu pensei um pouco. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim tentar _conversar_ com a mestiça psicopata que achava que podia me matar. Eu bufei novamente e assenti.

— Ok. Vamos armar alguma coisa pra chamar a atenção dela, então a trazemos até aqui e tentamos fazê-la ver a razão.

Antes que eu terminasse, Bella deu pulinhos e voltou correndo pros meus braços, me abraçando e me enchendo de beijos. Eu ri de sua efusividade, porque eu realmente não entendia o grande negócio aqui.

— Mas, Bella... — eu alertei.

— Sim?

— Se Vanessa não nos escutar, nós não teremos outra escolha a não ser eliminá-la. Eu não vou correr o risco de ter humanos descobrindo sobre nós ou o de você ser machucada novamente. Não posso fazer isso.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, mas continuou abraçada comigo.

— Ok. Se ela não nos escutar, provavelmente não tem outra opção.

— Sim, — eu disse — mas tentaremos do seu jeito primeiro.

— Obrigada, Edward. Apesar de tudo que ela fez, eu não estava muito confortável em matá-la.

— Tudo por você, meu amor. E não se preocupe. Se chegarmos a esse extremo, você não tem que presenciar isso ou participar. Eu sei o quanto ela significou pra você, como amiga.

Eu senti sua cabeça se movendo no meu peito enquanto ela assentia.

Ficamos pelo menos trinta segundos abraçados, de pé, na porta da varanda do quarto, apenas aproveitando o momento.

Até que eu a senti se esfregando em mim, sua barriga lisa em contato direto com meu membro que já voltava a endurecer.

— Bella...

— O quê? Não é como se você estivesse cansado...

Eu ri e a peguei nos meus braços, jogando-a na cama rudemente. Ela sorriu arteira e me olhou com profundo desejo em suas orbes vermelhas. Eu ataquei ferozmente sua boca enquanto a penetrava de uma vez só, encontrando-a mais do que pronta para o _sexto_ round.

~.~

Horas mais tarde, nos reunimos na biblioteca do Castelo, onde eu costumava ter pequenas "reuniões" com a parte mais próxima do meu séquito. Estávamos eu, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Ben, Angela, Jane e Alec reunidos numa longa mesa de mármore oval, eu e Bella na cabeceira.

— Bella descobriu algumas coisas enquanto era "refém" da mestiça. — eu disse e olhei pra ela. — Bella?

Ela suspirou e olhou para os outros.

— Vanessa não tem muita noção do que está fazendo. Os lobos e lobisomens com ela não são muito orientados também. São selvagens. Têm mais instinto animal e força do que propriamente raciocínio. E eu também descobri que ela quer uma vingança por uma coisa que não aconteceu. Minha ideia é tentar atraí-la até aqui para que eu e Edward conversemos com ela, e a façamos desistir dessa loucura.

— Mas você acha que ela vai aceitar apenas conversar, Bella? — perguntou Alice. — Quer dizer, não é como se ela fosse uma pessoa muito amigável...

— Talvez com Bella junto ela aceite, — disse Rosalie. — afinal, as duas eram amigas, certo?

O termo no passado fez Bella tremer ligeiramente, mas só eu notei.

— Ok, talvez funcione. — disse Alec. — Mas como vamos chamar a atenção delas em primeiro lugar?

— Precisa ser antes da lua cheia — eu disse. — Não queremos mais lobisomens nojentos adicionado ao pacote dos lobos.

— Sim, — disse Jane — ela provavelmente não vai vir pacificamente apenas com um convite.

— Não, — concordou Bella. — precisamos nos preparar para outra batalha.

— É fácil, — disse Emmett. — aqueles lobinhos não podem com a gente.

— Os "lobinhos" são tão venenosos quanto lobisomens, Emmett. — eu avisei. — Não fique confiante demais.

— Sim, chefe. — ele sorriu. — Só estou dizendo que será melhor pra nós. Eles estarão em menor número do que da outra vez.

— É verdade, — falou Jasper. — da outra vez nós matamos quase metade daquele bando/exército.

— Dessa vez precisamos ter certeza que Vanessa venha com ele. Da outra vez ela apenas ordenou o ataque, não participou. Precisamos que ela venha. — Bella falou.

— Talvez o fato de ter menos gente ajude. — disse Angela. — E agora que ela sabe que nós sabemos sobre ela por sua causa, ela talvez queira encurtar seu plano e vir atrás do _Cullen_ mais cedo.

— Faz sentido — eu disse. — Ela vai querer acabar logo com isso, já que a surpresa acabou.

— É a desculpa perfeita. — disse Jane. — Mas como vamos chamá-la em primeiro lugar?

Um silêncio quase sepucral se instalou no lugar, até que Ben falou, pela primeira vez.

— Podemos fazer igual a ela. Atrair um dos lobisomens a uma emboscada e depois mandá-lo de volta sem um pedaço do corpo com o nosso recado. — ele disse, com uma expressão sombria.

— Uh, Cheney, — eu disse. — você se tornou um vampiro sádico.

Ele deu de ombros, me fazendo sorrir.

— É uma boa ideia, mas os lobos são como humanos nesse quesito. Nós não podemos arrancar um braço deles e esperar que não morram de hemorragia.

— Droga — ele disse, desapontado.

Eu ri um pouco mais alto. — Mas foi uma boa ideia.

— Valeu, majestade.

Eu ri.

— Acho que a ideia inicial é válida, — disse Alice. — um lobo caído numa emboscada certamente vai chamar a atenção dela. Então tudo que temos que fazer é esperar que ela venha até nós e então destruimos todos os lobos e ela não vai ter escolha a não ser escutar vocês dois.

— Se destruírmos o exército, fica mais fácil ela desistir de tudo. Ela vai ver que não tem como ela ganhar. — disse Jasper.

— Nunca teve como ela ganhar. — eu disse. — Ela só condenou esses lobos e lobisomens à morte se juntando a eles. O que aliás, é nojento.

Todos concordaram.

— Então... — disse Bella olhando pra mim. — Acho que temos um plano.

— Sim. — eu disse, me inclinando mais à mesa. — Agora vamos colocá-lo em prática. Jasper, Alice... Quero os dois numa patrulha ao redor do Castelo num perímetro de pelo menos um quilômetro. Qualquer lobo que encontrarem, tragam para cá. Levem alguns outros vampiros com vocês para agilizar o processo.

Eles assentiram.

— Alec, Jane, Ben e Angela... Quero vocês na cidade, procurem saber quantos homens da tribo Nayyar se transformam em lobos e quantos são lobisomens. Precisamos exterminar todos eles. Levem mais dois vampiros com vocês. Preciso dessa informação hoje.

Eles concordaram.

— Rosalie e Emmett, reúnam todos os vampiros restantes e informem sobre o nosso plano e dividam-nos em grupos para o dia do ataque. Também informem a todos que teremos uma reunião com todos no saguão principal hoje à meia-noite. É quando eu e Bella vamos informar a todos do plano e marcar o dia e a hora do ataque. Todos entenderam?

Eles assentiram enquanto diziam "sim", e eu me dei por satisfeito no momento.

— Ótimo, agora ao trabalho. Vejo vocês à noite.

Todos eles saíram da biblioteca, deixando apenas eu e Bella sozinhos ali.

— Espero que isso dê certo. — disse Bella.

Eu a observei. Por mais que ela estivesse sendo durona, eu sabia que tramar para Vanessa estava deixando-a perturbada. Eu só não entendia porquê. Era uma relação estranha, uma conexão que as duas tinham que me deixava perturbado por vê-la perturbada.

E eu não gostava nem um pouco disso.

— Você não pode ver?

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo por um momento, e depois me olhou.

— Eu posso ver ela falando com nós dois. Isso é tudo. Eu não consigo ouvir a conversa ou saber se ela está aceitando o que dizemos ou desacreditando de tudo. Eu só sei que vamos conseguir conversar com ela. Mas não sei nada a respeito de conseguir convencê-la.

Suspirei e passei uma mão nos cabelos.

— Então só precisamos esperar e ver, Bella. E por favor, tente se concentrar.

— O que quer dizer?

— Você está dispersa e preocupada demais. Esse não é o tipo de comportamento que ajuda numa situação assim. Eu sei que Vanessa era sua amiga, mas você não pode deixar que isso interfira. Não é sobre mim ou mesmo sobre você. Como rei e rainha, precisamos pensar no melhor para o _nosso povo_, nossa espécie. Vanessa é uma ameaça. Se ela não nos escutar, você precisa ser a _rainha_ que _eu _coroei há cem anos atrás. Aquela implacável, sábia e perfeita rainha que você sempre foi até ela aparecer.

Bella engoliu seco ao ouvir minhas palavras. Ela sabia do que eu estava falando. Vanessa tinha bagunçado nossas vidas, e nós precisávamos resolver isso. Não só por nós, mas também pelo povo que dependia de nós. Toda uma espécie.

Ela suspirou.

— Eu sei. Edward, eu sei o que eu tenho que fazer. Eu só... — ela suspirou e me olhou, os olhos vermelhos determinados e tristes. — preciso de um tempo sozinha pra pensar em tudo isso e me concentrar.

Eu a observei e confiei que ela ia fazer exatamente o que estava dizendo. Não adiantaria nada eu desconfiar dela e levar em consideração os eventos anteriores, quando ela mentiu pra mim para fazer algo com Vanessa. Eu precisava confiar nela. Confiar na Isabella Cullen que eu conhecia e amava.

Suspirei e sorri levemente pra ela.

— Claro. Eu vou te deixar sozinha. Me procure quando estiver pronta, ok? Ou se precisar de mim.

Ela assentiu e sorriu de volta. — Farei isso. Obrigada, meu amor.

Sorri mais largamente enquanto me levantava e lhe dava um beijo na testa.

— Eu te amo, Bella.

— Também te amo.

Eu saí da biblioteca olhando-a mais uma vez. Sentada, suspirando e olhando para o nada, eu esperava apenas que ela tivesse o que precisava, e conseguisse se concentrar no que precisávamos fazer. Bella era a melhor vampira que eu já conhecera, e eu sabia que ela conseguiria.

Ela só precisava descobrir isso, e eu a daria tempo para fazê-lo.

E enquanto ela se perdia nos próprios pensamentos em busca de determinação, eu fui pessoalmente até o shopping, procurando algo para agradá-la. Não levei ninguém comigo nesse pequeno passeio, mas quando estava voltando, vi uma forma feminina a pelo menos 10 metros de distância de mim. Com a minha visão avantajada, era fácil distinguir as formas.

A menina se virou e eu congelei no meu lugar. Eu nunca a tinha visto, mas tinha _certeza absoluta_ que aquela era Vanessa.

Memórias da minha curta infância na companhia dos meus pais voltaram como um jato pra mim, e de repente eu sorri da ironia.

E pelo menos, agora eu sabia porque ela queria vingança.

Mas Bella estava certa. A pobre garota não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo ou com _quem_ estava se metendo. Sorri mais largamente.

Eu já sabia _exatamente_ o que dizer a ela na nossa "conversa".

Com esse pensamento, eu voltei pra casa, mais preparado do que nunca.

* * *

**N/A: **_Oh bem, quais serão as memórias do Edward? Alguém tem palpites? _

_Acho que a fic só vai ter mais uns 2 capítulos, talvez um epílogo. Estou trabalhando nisso ainda. No próximo eu aviso. :) _

_Comentem e eu volto tão logo o capítulo 10 esteja pronto. _

_Beijos,_

_Kessy_


	11. O passado de Vanessa

**Desculpem a demora, mas cá está o capítulo.**

* * *

**Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**10. O passado de Vanessa**

**:: Vanessa POV ::**

"_A guerra contra os Cullens foi um ato covarde e egoísta de um Cullen contra todos os outros."_

"_Uma guerra mesquinha e sem sentido que matou todos os Cullens. Edward sobreviveu porque era uma criança."_

"_Você foi enganada esse tempo todo se pensa que aconteceu de outra forma."_

— Ah!

Joguei a cadeira mais próxima de mim do outro lado da tenda, passando a mão nos cabelos em pura frustração. Não era possível que Bella tivesse dito a verdade, era? Por que Naoko, minha quase-mãe, teria mentido pra mim? Não fazia nenhum sentido.

Não.

Não fazia sentido.

Bella estava tentando me confundir.

Ela era uma vampira, pelo amor de deus! Ela tinha um _dom_ para mentiras e enganação. Ela estava apenas me deixando confusa.

Era isso. Eu não ia mais tolerar seus joguinhos mentais. Ela me hipnotizou uma vez pra saber o que eu queria com o Cullen, certo? Ela poderia muito bem estar tentando fazer isso de novo.

Eu não sabia qual a relação dela com o Cullen, e pra ser honesta, nem queria saber. Eu só queria minha vingança. Queria matá-lo, assim como os Cullens mataram meu pai.

"_Se você não quer acreditar em mim ou me escutar, as consequências de liderar esse ataque ou o que seja até Edward vão cair sobre você. Você não pode vencer, Vanessa." _

Porém, outra coisa me intrigava. Talvez uma besteira, mas não deixava de estar na minha mente. Por que ela o chamava pelo primeiro nome? Ele não era o rei? Era mais natural chamá-lo pelo sobrenome ou por 'majestade', certo? O nome dele também não me era estranho. 'Edward' não era um nome comum, então de onde eu conhecia esse nome?

Tudo isso só me deixou ainda mais confusa. Provavelmente Bella tem uma ligação com ele. É a única razão para ela chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Eu duvidava que esse Cullen tivesse transformado-a, porque ela então seria uma Cullen e jamais teríamos conseguido capturá-la.

Mas eu apenas sabia, que o Cullen era egoísta demais para deixar que outra pessoa tivesse seu título e seus poderes. Era simplesmente impossível.

Eu ri, sem humor.

Pensar em tudo isso estava me fazendo estremecer.

Saí da minha tenda, com o objetivo de ir até a cidade tomar um café ou algo assim.

Porém, quando saí, vi vários homens cochichando entre si e isso me deixou desconfiada. Ao mesmo tempo que eles paravam os cochichos, eu me dirigi à tenda mais afastada, onde tinha deixado Bella presa.

Quando cheguei lá, o homem que eu tinha deixado como guarda estava pálido e com olhos arregalados. Arqueei a sobrancelha.

— Deixe-me passar, quero vê-la.

— Mas...

— Agora! — eu disse, passando por ele e entrando numa tenda vazia. — Onde está a vampira?

Eu não podia acreditar...

— Ela... ela...

— Ela fugiu, Vanessa. — disse o líder do bando, Embry. — Hipnotizou Jared e fugiu.

— O quê?! ARGH! — eu saí pisando forte, sem acreditar que aqueles imbecis tinham sido pegos no truque mais velho da história.

Entrei na minha tenda de volta, certa de que agora precisaria alterar tudo que tinha pensado para conseguir completar meu plano com sucesso. A essa altura, Bella já devia estar de volta ao Castelo do Cullen, contando tudo que ela tinha visto e ouvido para ele. Inclusive nossa localização.

Eu não dava dois dias para que eles viessem atrás de nós.

E se eles fizessem isso, estávamos perdidos. Nosso elemento surpresa era o que nos dava vantagem sobre eles.

Eu sabia o que precisava fazer.

Precisava agir. E rápido.

— Vanessa? — chamou uma voz feminina.

Virei-me para ver Carlie, uma mulher idosa da aldeia que tinha se tornado minha companhia. Ela era filha da Anciã da aldeia, e assim como sua mãe, era muito sábia.

— Diga, Carlie.

— Não puna os rapazes pela fuga da vampira. Isso era inevitável. Temos que ser gratos por ela ter fugido sem matar ninguém.

Suspirei. Sabia que ela estava certa.

— Agora terei que adiantar meu plano. Precisamos atacar o Castelo, e o Cullen, rápido.

— Imaginei que diria isso. — ela sorriu, então ficou séria. — Tem certeza que essa vingança é a melhor forma?

— Carlie, você já sabe da história. Os Cullens mataram meu pai, e ele era tudo que eu tinha. Eu preciso me vingar, deixá-lo descansar em paz.

— Mas, querida, era uma guerra, certo? Se era uma guerra, não era inevitável que houvessem mortes? E pelo que eu soube, houveram várias.

— Sim. — suspirei. — Ainda assim...

— Vanessa, você precisa ter em mente que nem tudo é o que parece ser.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Só quero que você tenha certeza do que está fazendo. Nosso povo vive aqui por pouco mais de um século. O Cullen ascendeu ao trono logo que o nosso povoado começou, derivado dos nativos de La Push, os Quileutes. Eles viram todo o poder que esse vampiro tem. E querida, não é pouco. Posso apenas imaginar como ele está mais forte agora, depois de cem anos.

— O que está dizendo? Que ele é forte demais?

— Talvez mais do que você consiga aguentar. Você pode não vencer, querida. E eu já tenho carinho por você. Não quero que se machuque. Nosso povo tem vivido em paz com o Cullen até agora para não nos metermos em problemas. Ele é poderoso demais. Pode nos dizimar a qualquer momento, e até agora não o fez.

— Por que ele não tinha nada a ganhar com isso até agora, Carlie.

— Não, querida, pelo contrário. Ele ganharia mais território, mais domínio sobre essa parte do país. Não é isso que todo governante quer? Mais poder? No entanto, ele nunca fez isso, e sempre soube da nossa existência.

— Ele não pode ser tão benevolente assim, Carlie.

— Por que não?

— Porque ele é um Cullen! Um vampiro sanguinário que se alimenta sem piedade e não tem nem um pingo de compaixão por nenhum ser vivo! Ser bom não está na sua natureza, Carlie. Entenda isso.

Ela suspirou. Parecia cansada e dez anos mais velha.

— Eu espero que você esteja certa, querida, porque se estiver errada... Não tem maneira no mundo que você possa vencê-lo.

Com isso ela se foi, me deixando com mais dúvidas do que quando entrou.

~.~

No outro dia, eu estava calma o suficiente para dar coordenadas. Tinha decidido. Hoje, nos prepararíamos para um ataque final. Amanhã, à meia-noite, estaríamos no Castelo, acabando com qualquer vampiro que estivesse na minha frente no meu caminho para destruir o Cullen.

Todos que não eram lobos ou lobisomens estavam reunindo suas coisas para ir embora para La Push, distante o suficiente da nossa localização atual. Assim eles ficariam seguros lá caso os vampiros viessem nos procurar aqui.

Levei todos mais adiante na floresta. Dessa vez, eu não os deixaria patrulhar sozinhos. Andamos por alguns quilômetros, e por volta do meio-dia, paramos para descansar. Montamos acampamento. Eu sabia que estávamos distantes o suficiente para que os vampiros não nos detectassem. Mas eu ainda precisava saber a localização exata do Castelo.

— Embry! — chamei.

Ele veio até mim com expressão entediada.

— Mande alguém patrulhar. Preciso da localização _exata_ do Castelo.

— Claro. Quando pretende atacar?

— Assim que tiver a localização. Ande logo. Não podemos ficar muito tempo parados.

Ele acenou e mandou Jared ir patrulhar. Achei que era uma boa ideia. Afinal, ele tinha deixado Bella fugir.

Depois que Embry se foi, todos se sentaram quietos em seus lugares.

Minha garganta ardia. Eu precisava caçar.

— Embry, cuide de tudo. Vou caçar.

Ele estremeceu e assentiu uma vez.

Corri na direção oposta à que tínhamos vindo, e depois de algum tempo, captei cheiro de cervos. Ataquei e bebi dois. Era o suficiente por enquanto. Voltei para o acampamento improvisado pouco tempo depois.

Jared ainda não tinha voltado. Era a hora do crepúsculo, e nada dele. Eu comecei a ficar impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro.

Perto da meia-noite, quando eu estava quase exausta demais para ficar acordada, ouvimos passos apressados. Em seguida, um enorme lobo cinzento apareceu ofegando. Ele se balançou e logo o corpo cinzento de lobo virou um corpo de homem, totalmente nu.

Embaraçada, eu me virei de costas.

— Vocês tem que fazer isso na minha frente? — reclamei.

Ouvi alguns risos, e bufei de frustração.

— Descobri a localização. — ouvi Jared falar.

Eu me virei, e ele já estava vestido com bermudas e uma regata. Sorri.

— E onde fica?

— Fica a trinta quilômetros a oeste. — ele apontou a direção com a mão direita. — Eu não fui muito longe, tinham muitos vampiros, se qualquer um deles me notasse eu estaria morto.

— Fez bem. Morto não poderia trazer a informação pra mim. — bufei. — Deu pra saber quantos vampiros? Você viu o Cullen?

— Não vi o Cullen, mas também não vi todos os vampiros. Só do lado de fora tinham uns vinte, e eu ouvi muitos passos e sussurros do lado de dentro. Não dá pra ter certeza. Mas de uma coisa eu sei: a maioria daqueles vampiros tem séculos de idade. Não vai ser fácil.

— Eu nunca disse que seria. — eu disse.

— Eu sei como entrar sem sermos notados. — ele continuou. — A patrulha é muito confiante. Eles não vigiam direito. Podemos derrubar os três vampiros que vigiam a porta da frente e entrar.

— Ótimo.

Olhei para os homens que estavam perto.

— Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia, Vanessa? — perguntou Embry.

— Tenho.

Eu não tinha, na verdade. Mas não podia recuar agora. Não agora. Eu precisava ir até o fim. Nem que isso me custasse a vida... a minha e a dos homens-lobos que tinham escolhido se aliar à mim.

~.~

No dia seguinte, ao meio-dia, eu me alimentei brevemente de um coelho e me juntei aos outros. Começamos a correr na direção que Jared disse que ficava o Castelo.

Cerca de trinta minutos depois, estávamos perto o suficiente para ver o Castelo. Diminuímos a velocidade e eu coordenei dois grupos. Um iria distrair os guardas para que os outros pudessem entrar. Então, matariam todos os vampiros que vissem, enquanto eu iria procurar pelo Cullen.

Chegamos na borda da floresta, onde a floresta se abria num círculo gigante, dando espaço ao enorme Castelo com duas torres altas. A entrada era suntuosa, digna de um rei, e lá estavam três vampiros, sentados na escadaria, conversando distraídos.

— Agora, antes que eles percebam! — eu disse.

Um grupo de cinco, já transformados em lobos, foi em frente.

Os vampiros certamente sentiram o cheiro, e viraram para olhar, entrando em posição defensiva. Eles atacaram. Os lobos recuaram e os fizeram mudar de direção, deixando a entrada desprotegida. Eu ouvi passos e sussurros... Os vampiros do lado de dentro estavam percebendo.

— Rápido! — eu disse, fazendo um movimento com a mão instigando todos a me seguirem.

Eu corri para dentro, me desviando de uma vampira enquanto os lobos entravam no Castelo, e em menos de dois segundos, sons de rosnados e mármore quebrando era todo o som que se podia ouvir no Castelo.

Eu vasculhei os andares, e nem sinal. Então ouvi um rosnado mais forte que todos, e então um ganido. Saí do quarto em que estava e dei de cara com Bella.

— Não continue. — ela disse, ameaçadora. Seus olhos brilhavam febris, assassinos. Não era a Bella que eu conhecia.

— Não me obrigue a te machucar, Bella.

Ela sorriu diabolicamente, seus caninos pontudos aparecendo, fazendo-a parecer ainda mais diferente do que eu estava acostumada.

— Você não sabe com quem está lidando, Vanessa.

Mais rosnados. Mais ganidos. Mais daquele rosnado poderoso, profundo, que vinha do andar de baixo. Minha pele coçava. Tinha que ser o Cullen.

— Você não pode me impedir.

Saí correndo sem que ela me impedisse, desci os quatro andares que tinha subido e fui em direção ao rosnado mais forte.

Entrei num grande saguão onde haviam alguns lobos caídos, ossos se reconstruindo enquanto eles ganiam.

Olhei para a frente, e o que vi me fez arrepiar de medo.

Ele era alto. Com o cabelo num tom ruivo meio acobreado, pele pálida como marfim. Usava uma calça de couro preta e uma camisa sem mangas, também preta. Não usava sapatos, seus pés de mármore estavam descalços contra o chão frio. Seus olhos eram vermelhos como o fogo, e seus caninos estavam de fora enquanto ele rosnava, furioso. Arrogante. Pendendo no seu pescoço, um medalhão de ouro, brilhando.

Era ele. Só podia ser.

— Cullen! — gritei.

O vampiro olhou pra mim e sorriu.

— Ora, ora. Então é _você _que está por trás disso?

— Sou eu.

Eu andei um pouco mais para a frente, e os lobos caídos se levantaram e ficaram atrás de mim. Do lado do Cullen estavam mais três vampiros. Uma loira pequena, uma baixinha de cabelos pretos e um alto e forte de cabelos negros. Eles pareciam poderosos, mas não chegavam perto da aura de poder que o Cullen exalava em cada poro.

Eles deram espaço enquanto ele desceu os degraus do que eu percebi ser o lugar dos tronos. Tinham dois. Franzi. Dois?

Balancei a cabeça. Tinha que me concentrar nele agora.

— Você não me conhece. Mas seus pais mataram o meu pai, e agora eu vou me vingar.

Seus lábios se contorceram e sua cabeça foi para trás em uma gargalhada sinistra.

— Vá rindo. — eu disse. — Você não sabe com quem se meteu.

— Ora, sua insolente, _você_ não sabe com quem se meteu. — ele disse, a risada passando para um profundo olhar de desprezo.

— Eu sou poderosa, Cullen. Treinei esses anos todos para acabar com você.

Ele riu novamente.

— Eu _nasci_ poderoso, minha querida. — ele disse, e sua voz baixa e perigosa trouxe arrepios à minha pele. — Nada que você faça ou diga vai me afetar. Essa sua vingançazinha ridícula estava fadada ao fracasso antes mesmo de começar.

Eu me irritei.

— Você não me conhece! Não sabe o que eu passei depois que os seus pais mataram o meu pai!

— Você ao menos sabe quem foram meus pais, fedelha?

Eu hesitei. Ele percebeu, e sorriu.

— E você está enganada de novo. — ele sorriu, um sorriso que me trouxe arrepios, enquanto ele cruzava os braços, exibindo os bíceps definidos. — Eu conheço você sim, _Vanessa Lane Curtis_.

Estremeci da cabeça aos pés.

— C-c-co-como você sabe meu nome completo?

Ele sorriu. — Eu conheço você. Já disse.

— De onde?

— Ora, ora, não lembra de mim, _Nessie_?

Congelei.

Memórias que eu tinha escondido esses anos todos explodiram na minha cabeça.

Não podia ser...

***Flashback.***

_Era estúpido, e eu sabia. Mas eu queria minha boneca de volta. E eu era muito orgulhosa pra pedir desculpas._

"_Me devolve minha boneca." Exigi._

_O garoto de apenas cinco anos sorriu diabolicamente pra mim enquanto estendia minha boneca pra longe de mim. _

"_Retire o que disse, fedelha, e eu devolvo sua boneca."_

"_Não vou retirar o que disse," falei, teimosa. "você é mau, Cabeça-de-Cenoura."_

_Ele arreganhou os dentes e soltou um rosnado irritado._

"_Você é uma imbecil" ele xingou, e jogou minha boneca longe._

"_Nããão" gritei, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem._

"_Isso é o que dá você não pedir desculpas, sua mal-educada" ele disse._

"_Ei, ei, o que está acontecendo?" Naoko chegou bem então, e tremeu e engoliu seco um pouco._

_Ela sempre tinha essa reação estranha quando chegava perto do menino cabeça-de-cenoura, mas eu nunca levava isso a sério._

"_Ele jogou minha boneca longe" eu chorei para minha mãe adotiva._

"_Por que, querida?" ela nunca falava diretamente com ele, e eu não sabia por quê._

"_Porque eu o chamei de Cabeça-de-Cenoura e ele não gostou."_

"_Eu disse pra você pedir desculpas." Ele disse do seu lado._

"_Por que você não pediu desculpas pra ele, querida? Vocês são amigos!" Naoko disse._

"_Porque ele é exibido. Só porque é forte. E também é chato e malvado."_

"_Querida... Você o chamou de um apelido que ele não gosta. E você sabe que ele não gosta. Deveria ter pedido desculpas." _

"_Mas..."_

"_Mas nada..." ela se virou para ele meio nervosa, engoliu em seco e falou. "Pequeno príncipe Edward, se ela pedir desculpas, você pode pegar a boneca de volta?"_

_Ele olhou para mim e acenou uma vez._

"_Vanessa..." Naoko incentivou._

_Eu suspirei derrotada._

"_Desculpe, Eddie."_

"_Não me chame de Eddie."_

_Suspirei._

"_Desculpe, príncipe Edward."_

_Ele sorriu, e seus dentes não pareciam mais tão assustadores. Pareciam normais. Dentes de uma criança de cinco anos. Gentis. Alegres._

"_Tudo bem, Nessie."_

_E então ele foi pegar minha boneca._

***Fim do flashback***

Eu estava tremendo no momento em que me lembrei. Eu olhei de novo para o vampiro parado à minha frente.

— Eddie? — sussurrei.

Ele bufou e seu sorriso foi embora. — Já disse mil vezes pra não me chamar assim.

Eu quase sorri, mas então lembrei com quem estava falando.

— Príncipe Edward... É por isso que você gostava que te chamassem assim. Você era o príncipe dos vampiros.

— E agora sou o rei. — ele disse. — Meus pais eram Anthony e Elizabeth Cullen.

Eu já tinha ouvido falar. O Cullen e a mestiça filha legítima dos Cullens originais. Os vampiros mais poderosos.

— Mas, como...

— De alguma forma minha mãe engravidou e eu nasci. Um vampiro completo. Sem nada humano. Apenas a vaga lembrança física. — ele sorriu e eu pude ver seus caninos pontudos e afiados.

— Um vampiro completo?

Ele assentiu.

— Você matou meu pai?

Ele revirou os olhos. — Você ao menos sabe quem é seu pai, Vanessa?

Eu engoli. — Joseph Curtis. Ele era braço direito de um dos Cullens.

— Braço direito do Cullen traidor. — os olhos de Edward inflamaram de ódio. — George Cullen. Ele tinha ciúmes do meu pai por desposar minha mãe, e ódio do meu avô por nunca dá-lo a oportunidade de governar. Então ele tramou a guerra. Levou muitos vampiros com ele. Seu pai era um deles. Nós só nos defendemos. Seu pai morreu por algum outro Cullen, não por minhas mãos.

Eu engoli em seco. Não era isso que Naoko tinha me dito...

— Como posso acreditar em você? Você sempre mentiu pra ter o que queria. Não passava de um garoto mimado.

— Agora ele é um _homem_ mimado. — disse alguém a seu lado e eu vi que era Bella.

Eu arregalei os olhos pra ela, e ela puxou de sua blusa um colar de ouro, com o mesmo brasão que Edward carregava em seu medalhão.

— N-não é possível, v-você...

— Ela é uma Cullen. Assim como eu. Ela se deixou ser capturada pra descobrir seu plano contra mim. — ele disse.

— Como sabe que eu queria saber disso?

— Eu posso ler mentes, Vanessa.

Engoli. Então ele sabia de tudo.

— Como vou acreditar que a sua versão da história é a verdadeira? Você pode estar mentindo pra mim de novo, como fez tantas vezes!

Ele suspirou e estendeu a mão.

— Veja por si mesma, se não acredita em mim.

Então ele sabia do meu dom de ver memórias. Eu engoli meu orgulho e medo desse vampiro extremamente poderoso e peguei sua mão.

As memórias me assaltaram.

_Edward correndo de nossa aldeia com dois outros vampiros, ouvindo a guerra, vendo o massacre. Pelas lembranças dele, vi meu pai lutando inutilmente contra um Cullen, implorando para que George, seu mentor, que estava a dois metros dele, o ajudasse. George nem sequer se virou, indo em seu caminho até o salão do trono no andar de cima. Edward correndo, desesperado para encontrar seus pais. Sua mãe lhe mandando ir embora. Seus pais sendo assassinados pelo cruel George. E então, ele liberando toda sua raiva enquanto matava o próprio George._

Eu ofeguei enquanto soltava a mão dele.

— Não pode ser...

— Eu lhe disse, Vanessa. Você foi enganada a sua vida toda. Seu pai estava do lado errado. — disse Bella.

Eu engoli seco.

— E você não pode vencer essa luta, Vanessa — disse Edward. — Eu vou te dar duas opções. A primeira é ir embora daqui e levar seus amigos lobos junto. Serei bom o suficiente pra deixar todos vocês viverem, se você escolher ir embora e nunca mais me perturbar ou à Bella. A segunda opção é ficar e serem massacrados.

— O que te faz pensar que seria tão fácil conter meu exército?

Ele riu maldosamente.

— Olhe pra trás.

Eu olhei. Todos os lobos estavam ali, em formas humanas, contidos, com um vampiro atrás de cada um, pronto para mordê-los. Uma mordida e eles estariam mortos. Quando isso tinha acontecido?

— Como? — sussurrei.

— Era uma emboscada. — disse Embry de seu lugar, encolhido sob os dentes de um vampiro corpulento.

Me virei para Edward e Bella.

— Nós sabíamos que vocês estavam vindo. Nós prendemos Jared — Bella apontou para ele — e eu o hipnotizei até saber de tudo. Também o fiz esquecer que fizemos isso. E então o mandamos de volta com uma falsa estratégia pra entrar no Castelo.

Eu tinha caído numa armadilha idiota!

Rosnei.

— Aí está. A parte vampira. — Edward disse, sorrindo arrogante. — Vai tentar mesmo assim, Vanessa?

— Não posso acreditar que fui enganada a minha vida inteira.

— Se não acredita nas minhas memórias o problema é seu. Eu não vou deixar você destruir meus vampiros, ou minha mulher, e muito menos a mim.

Mulher? Olhei pra Bella em choque e ela me mostrou sua aliança. Edward tinha uma igual. Eles eram marido e mulher? Eu ofeguei. Então, existiam _dois_ Cullens. Não importava. O único que me importava era o arrogante Cabeça-de-Cenoura, que continuava com o cabelo mais rebelde possível e o sorriso mais arrogante de todos.

— Escolha, Vanessa. Eu não sou um vampiro paciente.

— Você teria coragem de me destruir? Depois de nossa boa infância juntos? Nós éramos amigos, Edward.

— Nós nunca fomos amigos. Eu só ficava com você porque meus pais me obrigavam a passar um tempo com outras crianças. Você sempre foi a filha mestiça do vampiro que aconteceu de crescer por perto. — ele rosnou.

Era isso. Eu não ia deixar esse idiota me humilhar.

Rosnei e avancei, e ele se desviou facilmente. Tentei mais algumas investidas e ele continuou se esquivando.

— Você é ridiculamente lenta! — ele esbravejou enquanto eu continuava atacando, e ele continuava se esquivando. — Acha mesmo que uma mestiça pode competir com um vampiro? Você é patética!

Eu senti as lágrimas se formando, o ódio me consumindo por toda a humilhação que ele estava me inflingindo, e por tudo que ele já tinha me feito no passado. Ele era mau, eu sabia. Por algum motivo, ele tinha achado em Bella a companheira perfeita, ao ponto de casar com ela. Era ridículo. Ela deveria ser tão má quanto ele pra ele mesmo tê-la transformado.

Meus pensamentos me distraíram e então eu senti um golpe na barriga que me mandou longe.

— Vejo que você escolheu a segunda opção. — ele disse, seus caninos brilhando. — Você não pode comigo, Vanessa. Ninguém pode.

Eu ofeguei. Um golpe e ele tinha me derrubado? Não podia ser assim.

Levantei.

Ele me bateu de novo. Eu desviei, e ele foi mais rápido. Em pouco menos de cinco minutos, eu estava de volta ao chão, tossindo sangue, chorando enquanto percebia que eu não ia vencer.

Carlie estava certa. Eu não devia ter continuado com isso.

Olhei para Edward pairando sobre mim.

— Você é patética.

Ele estendeu a mão e me pegou pelo pescoço, apertando. Eu sufoquei e tossi, enquanto inutilmente tentava chutá-lo e tirar suas mãos de mim. Não podia estar acontecendo. Eu não podia ter sobrevivido tanto pra morrer tão fácil nas mãos _dele_.

— Edward, pare! — ouvi a voz de Bella, e o aperto no meu pescoço afrouxou o suficiente pra que eu pudesse respirar.

— Bella?

— Não faça isso com ela. — eu olhei para Bella e seus olhos brilhavam, como se ela estivesse prestes a chorar. Mas eu sabia que ela não podia fazer isso. — Deixe ela viver.

O quê?

— O quê? Bella, eu não posso fazer isso.

— Mas ela está arrependida! — ela disse. — Não está, Vanessa?

Ela me olhava como quem suplicava, e de alguma forma eu fiquei feliz porque vi que ela realmente se importava comigo, vampira Cullen ou não. Mas eu não estava arrependida.

Eu sorri debilmente e olhei para Edward novamente, que me olhava meio incrédulo, sem perceber que tinha me soltado quase completamente.

— Não. — eu disse. — Não me arrependi.

O chutei de surpresa, o fazendo me soltar.

Eu pulei e estava na mira do pescoço dele, pronta pra colocar toda a minha força em arrancar a cabeça dele, mas fui jogada pra longe.

Quando eu olhei, Bella me encarava, à frente de Edward, com ódio nos olhos.

— Eu estava errada. Você não tem nada de bom aí. Você é exatamente tão ruim quanto George, que carregou todos aqueles vampiros para a morte.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

— Eu achei que você pudesse ter humanidade em si mesma ainda, Vanessa. Mas vejo que ser uma mestiça não te deu isso. — ela disse, parecendo com nojo.

— Acabem com eles. — ouvi a voz de Edward soar.

Então eu vi os vampiros morderem os lobos, que caíram no chão aos gritos. Eu estava chocada, mas tinha que me proteger agora. Pronta pra dar o fora, eu me levantei, mas Bella me levantou acima do chão, apertando meu pescoço.

— B-bella... — sufoquei.

— Eu achei podia confiar em você, Vanessa. — ela disse, a voz entrecortada. — Mas você não vai tirar o amor da minha vida de mim.

Ela apertou meu pescoço e eu vi que ela falava a sério. Como eu estava tocando sua pele, tentando inutilmente me soltar, eu aproveitei para acessar suas memórias. O que eu vi me deixou atordoada.

Bella tinha sido humana. Tinha sido sozinha e mal-compreendida pelos pais adotivos. Tinha feito bons amigos em Forks, que eu reconheci como vampiros do séquito atrás de mim. Tinha se apaixonado por um Edward que eu nunca imaginaria ver em um Cullen. Tinha sido protegida e amada durante o século que se passou de uma forma inacreditável. Ela o amava, com todas as forças. E era recíproco.

Eu saí de suas memórias quando senti o aperto ficar mais forte, enquanto ela soluçava sem lágrimas.

Edward estava atrás dela, me olhando com desprezo, suas mãos nos ombros de sua mulher. Ele se abaixou para sussurrar para ela, e naquele breve momento, eu vi o verdadeiro amor em seus olhos, mesmo que suas palavras fossem completamente desprovidas de emoção.

— Mate-a, meu amor. — ele sussurrou.

Eu estava errada.

Ele podia amar.

Ele a amava.

Eu tinha sido enganada a minha vida inteira. Ludibriada por aqueles que só viam o ódio.

Minha vingança, planejada por séculos como um doce veneno que consumiria e finalmente mataria, jamais seria concretizada.

Não tinha nenhum ponto nela.

Eu nunca tinha tido chance.

Eu lamentei que meus últimos segundos de vida fossem gastos lamentando minha vida toda.

Mas eu não podia fazer nada. Nada a não ser uma coisa.

Olhei para Edward e Bella mais uma vez, vendo o amor neles. O jeito que Bella estava protegendo seu marido que não precisava de proteção. Colocando a segurança dele acima da nossa suposta amizade. Acima do laço inexplicável que tínhamos.

Olhei em seus olhos enquanto sussurrava:

— Me desculpe.

Eu vi que ela entendeu. Entendeu que dessa vez, eu realmente estava arrependida.

— É tarde demais. — ela disse, suavemente. — Adeus, Vanessa.

E então eu fechei os olhos.

* * *

**Bem, bem, não vou falar nada, vou deixar vocês falarem. :) O que acharam do capítulo? O que acharam do fim da Vanessa? Queriam que fosse diferente? Me digam tudo!**

**Esse foi o penúltimo. Próximo capítulo é o último!**

**Mandem reviews pra que eu possa escrever e postar rápido. :) **

**Qualquer coisa, podem me mandar PM ou mention no twitter. É (arroba)kessy_rods. :)**

**Até. ;***


	12. Recomeço

_Este é o último capítulo da fic. Aproveitem!_

_Ah, e quem foi que disse que aquele foi o fim da Vanessa? Mwahahahaha _

* * *

**Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**11. Recomeço**

**:: Edward POV ::**

Bella não quis queimar o corpo de Vanessa. Ela disse que não havia necessidade. Eu tinha a impressão que havia, mas não quis contrariá-la.

Eu fiquei feliz de ver que ela me defendeu daquela maneira, como se eu _precisasse_ de proteção. Claro que eu poderia ter me virado e matado Vanessa eu mesmo, mas foi bom ver que Bella tinha optado por mim, acima de Vanessa.

Eu entendia a ligação que as duas tinham. Eu realmente entendia. Era algo antigo, que eu não tinha entendido bem até ler os pensamentos de Vanessa quando ela descobriu que _eu_ era o pequeno garoto mimado que costumava brincar com ela no passado.

Ela gostava de mim, e consequentemente, gostava de Bella.

— É o sangue. — disse Jane. — O seu sangue corre em Bella, por isso a ligação das duas. Vanessa se sentia ligada à Bella porque, intimamente, reconheceu o poder do _seu_ sangue.

— Mas ela nunca teve contato direto com o meu sangue. — argumentei.

— Mas ela conhecia o cheiro. — ela retrucou. — E ela sentiu seu cheiro em Bella.

Eu assenti. Fazia sentido, por mais louco que fosse.

— Majestade? — chamou Alice.

Eu não precisei me virar.

"_Bella precisa de você."_

— Já estou subindo. — eu disse.

Bella tinha saído do saguão tão logo disse para não queimarem o corpo de Vanessa. Eu sabia que ela estava abalada, então de primeira, eu deixei ela sozinha.

Olhei para o corpo sem vida da garota ruiva e suspirei.

— Coloquem o corpo dela em uma das celas do calabouço. — ordenei.

Com isso, eu subi até o andar do nosso quarto, onde eu sentia o cheiro de Bella mais forte.

— Amor? — chamei, enquanto ela olhava para a floresta pelas portas da varanda.

— Eu sei que fiz a coisa certa, mas mesmo assim... — ela suspirou.

— Vai passar. — assegurei, afagando seus ombros. — Não precisa ficar tão abalada.

Ela assentiu.

Cansado dessa introspecção, eu resolvi acabar com isso.

— Bella...

— Hm?

— Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você.

Ela virou-se minimamente pra que eu visse o olhar de confusão no rosto dela.

— Você se tornou uma verdadeira Rainha Cullen. Forte, decidida, implacável. — eu dei um sorriso torto. — Ninguém se mete com você.

Ela sorriu de lado. — Aprendi com o melhor.

Eu ri. — Claro que aprendeu.

Ela se virou completamente e me abraçou.

— Eu amo você.

Eu sorri e coloquei um beijo em seus cabelos.

— Eu amo você.

Passamos um tempo abraçados, até que ela quebrasse o silêncio.

— Por que de repente você resolveu dizer que estava orgulhoso de mim?

Eu sorri torto. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Porque, você sabe, ver você toda durona e implacável do jeito que eu vi hoje me deixa excitado.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás enquanto ria.

— Você não tem jeito.

Eu balancei as sobrancelhas.

— Você me ama assim mesmo.

— É claro. — ela ficou na ponta dos pés pra me beijar, e eu aprofundei o beijo enquanto a empurrava até a porta da varanda.

Quando suas costas encostaram na porta, eu arranquei suas roupas com dois rápidos rasgões.

— Alguém está impaciente. — ela murmurou sobre o beijo.

Eu rosnei.

— Adoro quando você rosna. — ela disse, enquanto eu a apalpava e sentia sua umidade entre as coxas.

Eu rosnei de novo, tanto para excitá-la mais como porque eu amava quando ela estava molhada desse jeito pra mim.

Ouvi um rasgão e depois outro, e então eu estava tão nu quanto ela.

— Pelo jeito eu não sou o único que está impaciente. — provoquei.

— Cale-se — ela disse.

Eu ri, porque ela era a única que se atrevia a me dar ordens. E porque, sendo totalmente sincero, eu simplesmente _amava _quando ela ficava mandona desse jeito.

Eu a joguei na cama, que deu um grunhido. Bella me olhou com os olhos vermelhos cheios de luxúria e desejo. Eu pairei por cima dela, minha ereção provocando sua entrada molhada pra mim.

Eu não a deixei dizer nada antes de empurrar fundo dentro dela. Ela gemeu e agarrou minhas costas, me puxando mais para ela.

— Rápido. Eu quero isso rápido. — ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu rosnei e comecei a bombear em velocidade vampira, fazendo a cama ranger e o corpo de Bella pular debaixo de mim.

— Isso, bem aí. — ela gemeu.

Eu empurrei mais forte enquanto rosnava, sentindo suas paredes molhadas começarem a me apertar.

Eu senti meus caninos saírem contra a minha vontade, e instintivamente, eu fui até o pescoço de Bella, mordendo-a bem na jugular.

— Ahmeudeus... — ela gemeu enquanto me mordia de volta, o que foi o suficiente.

Eu gozei forte dentro dela enquanto ela gozava junto comigo. Eu soltei seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que ela soltou o meu, ambos respirando com dificuldade enquanto eu saía de dentro dela e me virava para o lado.

— Eu simplesmente amo você. — ela disse.

Eu ri.

— Eu também amo você. Mais do que eu posso dizer.

Ela sorriu e se aconchegou em mim, e eu a abracei mais forte, suspirando feliz.

~.~

Quarenta e oito horas depois, eu tive uma surpresa nada agradável.

— Majestade, o corpo de Vanessa sumiu. — disse Garret.

Eu virei de supetão ao ouvir a notícia.

— Como assim sumiu? — perguntei. — E ninguém viu?

— Não sabemos como Majestade, ela apenas sumiu. — ele disse, ficando nervoso.

E com razão. Eu estava a um passo de arrancar um braço dele.

— E o que estão fazendo aqui parados? — eu rosnei. — Vão procurá-la!

— Não. — a voz de Bella soou.

Todos olhamos para a entrada do saguão principal, onde Bella nos observava, seus olhos indecifráveis até para mim.

— Por que não, Bella? — perguntei.

— Seja lá o que aconteceu ao corpo de Vanessa, deixe pra lá, Edward. Eu não quero queimar o corpo dela e também não quero um lembrete dela no nosso calabouço 24 horas por dia.

Eu suspirei e assenti.

— Como você quiser, Bella.

— Rapaz, só a Bellinha mesmo pra contrariar uma ordem do chefe. — disse Emmett, quebrando toda a tensão e fazendo com que todos nós ríssemos.

— Emmett, você é um idiota. — disse Alec, rindo.

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu, o que causou mais uma rodada de risadas. Bella veio até mim com um sorriso pequeno no rosto, e se esticou em seus pés para me beijar. Eu retribuí o beijo calmo, separando nossas bocas para olhá-la.

— Estou com sede, quer vir caçar? — falei.

Ela sorriu. — Claro. Faz tempo que não caçamos juntos.

Eu assenti. — Faz mesmo. Vamos.

Nos despedimos dos outros e corremos pela floresta em direção à Olympia, nossos instintos em plena atividade enquanto cruzávamos as fronteiras das cidades.

~.~

Depois de drenarmos cinco humanos cada um, sentei no topo de um prédio com Bella ao meu lado. Olhávamos a noite na cidade em silêncio, cada um absorto nos próprios pensamentos. Eu não podia dizer o que Bella estava pensando, mas eu sabia que ela ainda estava triste por Vanessa. Eu não estava aguentando mais essa introspecção dela, então falei.

— Sabe, uma hora você vai ter que deixar isso de lado. — eu disse, firme.

Ela suspirou. — Eu sei. Eu só... sinto que falhei com ela.

Franzi. — Você não falhou com ela. As escolhas dela foram erradas e a levaram à morte. Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Na verdade eu tenho, eu que a matei, lembra?

— Bella, isso não...

— Eu sei, eu sei. — ela suspirou, encostando sua cabeça no meu ombro. — Eu só tenho esse sentimento estranho de falha, não sei.

Suspirei.

Eu nunca pensei que tivesse que lidar com essa questão em particular, mas aqui estava Bella, agindo de uma forma que me obrigava a perguntar.

— Você se arrepende, Bella? — perguntei baixinho.

— De quê? — Ela perguntou distraída.

— De ter se tornado vampira?

Ela virou de lado para me encarar, seus olhos brilhantes furiosos.

— O quê? De onde você tirou essa ideia maluca, Edward? — ela soltou.

Eu suspirei.

— Me escute, ok? — eu pedi. Ela não falou nada, mas manteve seus olhos furiosos. — Desde que você conheceu Vanessa você... ficou diferente. Agora, eu posso entender a relação que você sentiu com ela, apesar de ainda parecer loucura pra mim. — eu balancei a cabeça e a encarei. — Apesar de tudo, eu tirei algumas coisas de você quando te transformei em vampira. Uma das coisas que eu te tirei foi a possibilidade de ser mãe.

Instantaneamente, os olhos de Bella suavizaram, e eu vi a tristeza e saudade neles. Meu coração morto se contorceu.

— Quando você conheceu Vanessa, a ligação de vocês não foi só por causa do meu sangue, Bella. — eu disse. — Foi porque você viu nela uma garota perdida e assustada, sozinha, como você era.

Ela engoliu seco e virou a cabeça para olhar para frente. Eu continuei falando.

— Talvez eu esteja errado, e não seja bem assim. — eu duvidava que fosse esse o caso, mas ainda assim. — Mas eu acho que sua ligação com Vanessa transcendia a amizade. Era mais coisa de mãe-e-filha. Você não teve a oportunidade de ser mãe, e quando viu Vanessa, e viu o quão perdida e sozinha ela estava, esse instinto materno aflorou em você.

— Eu pensei que os instintos humanos sumissem depois da transformação. — ela sussurrou.

— Nem sempre. — eu disse. — Alguns, quando são muito fortes, ficam. Latentes até que algo os desperte.

Ela engoliu em seco de novo.

— Você não respondeu minha pergunta. — eu lembrei a ela.

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos. Por um minuto inteiro, eu apenas ouvi o som da sua respiração cadenciada enquanto ela estava perdida nos próprios pensamentos. Eu olhei para frente, decidido a não me deixar afetar por esse novo conhecimento.

— Não. — ela disse de repente.

Eu virei para encará-la, e ela me olhava com olhos suaves.

— Não o quê?

— Eu não me arrependo de ter me transformado em vampira. — ela disse.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas. Ela suspirou.

— Você está certo. Eu provavelmente senti a vontade de ser mãe quando vi Vanessa. Você tem razão, a primeira vez que a vi ela me lembrou muito eu mesma, antes de vir pra cá, quando eu era apenas um estorvo e um fardo para Charlie e Renée.

Ela suspirou e olhou para frente de novo. Eu continuei olhando-a.

— Mas, Edward, ser vampira me trouxe a eternidade para viver com você. E isso para mim é suficiente. — ela disse.

Eu bufei.

Ela riu.

— Ok, então eu falhei com Vanessa. Ela não era minha responsabilidade em primeiro lugar. Eu acho que o que eu realmente senti por ela foi simpatia, por ela estar numa situação parecida com a minha. A diferença é que ela tomou um caminho escuro e sem volta, que a levou à morte. — ela deu de ombros. — Eu não me arrependo, Edward. Sério. Eu amo você, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. E é por isso que eu não vou mais chafurdar na miséria por causa de uma garota que não soube valorizar minha simpatia com ela e quis matar meu marido invencível.

Eu ri um pouco e a olhei. Seus olhos transmitiam todo o amor que ela tinha por mim, e eu fiquei um pouco tonto.

— Prometa que não vai mais pensar nisso, e que vai deixar Vanessa no passado, e viver o presente e o futuro comigo, sem se preocupar. — ela pediu, seus olhos mais intensos do que eu jamais tinha visto. — Eu amo você, e eu prometo que não vou deixar você duvidar disso nunca mais.

Eu suspirei e a puxei para mim num abraço apertado. — Eu prometo.

Ela me abraçou de volta.

— Todo esse papo me deixou com sede de novo. — ela disse.

Eu ri.

— Essa é minha garota. — eu disse, pulando do prédio onde estávamos até o outro.

Bella me seguiu, e nós fomos em nosso caminho para mais um pouco de diversão.

~.~

— Está pronta? — perguntei.

Ela suspirou. — Estou. Mas... Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia?

— Claro que é. — bufei.

— Edward, as pessoas podem desconfiar.

— Deixem elas desconfiarem. Não estou preocupado com isso.

— Não está preocupado com a exposição dos vampiros ao mundo humano? — ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em descrença.

— Não. — eu sorri torto.

— Edward, o que você está aprontando? — ela perguntou, sorrindo também.

— Você vai saber logo, logo, meu amor. — eu disse, dando-lhe um beijo rápido e saindo do carro, dando a volta para abrir a porta para ela.

— É melhor você me contar quando chegarmos em casa. — ela murmurou sob a respiração, quase rosnando.

Eu soltei uma risada.

— Não se preocupe, assim que chegarmos em casa eu lhe contarei. — Fechei a porta do carro e entreguei a chave ao manobrista. — Agora vamos.

Entramos no clube lotado, a música alta sendo um pouco incômoda para os meus ouvidos sensíveis. Bella estremeceu do meu lado e eu soube que ela também estava incomodada.

— Vamos acostumar logo. — eu prometi. — Venha.

Eu peguei a mão dela e a guiei por entre os corpos humanos, dançando, suando, esfregando-se uns contra os outros. O veneno começou a se acumular na minha boca, o cheiro me deixando com sede. Eu engoli.

Parei na escada que conduzia à ala VIP e entreguei nossos bilhetes para o segurança, que nos deixou passar. Bella foi na frente, e eu sussurrei para que só ela pudesse ouvir.

— Hipnotize-os para que ninguém além de nós suba.

Ela sorriu e fez o que eu pedi, e eu observei com prazer os dois humanos brutamontes virarem gelatina ao olhar os olhos penetrantes da minha mulher. Eles voltaram à suas posições, e quando nós subimos, eu os vi formarem uma barreira.

Chegamos à sala VIP para encontrar Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Ben, Angela, Jane e Alec todos reunidos, bebendo em taças.

— Vinho? — Bella perguntou, com um sorriso cretino no rosto.

— O melhor que existe. — disse Jane, bebendo um gole do líquido viscoso, concentrado, e extremamente apetitoso.

— Vinho sabor sangue. — eu disse, sorrindo e sentando ao lado de Bella num sofá do canto.

— E o melhor de tudo, — disse Alec, servindo duas taças e passando para nós. — sangue fresco.

Eu ri enquanto pegava nossas taças, dando uma para Bella.

— E é por isso que vocês são minha guarda especial. — eu disse, sorrindo.

— Eu proponho um brinde. — disse Alice, toda animadinha.

— A quê, Allie? — perguntou Rosalie.

— A nós, — ela sorriu. — e, claro, aos nossos rei e rainha.

Eu e Bella sorrimos e estendemos nossas taças. Juntos, nós todos brindamos.

— À uma existência repleta de prazeres. — disse Emmett.

Todos bebemos o sangue fresco que eles tinham coletado mais cedo, de alguns humanos errantes perto da boate.

— Quero dançar. — disse Bella, me puxando para cima antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Deixei minha taça na mesa e desci as escadas com ela até a pista de dança, onde nossos corpos começaram a balançar no ritmo da música, enquanto eu passava minhas mãos em seus lados e ela agarrava meu pescoço.

O medalhão dela estava à vista, assim como o meu. Os humanos que olhassem agora, jamais saberiam seu significado real, mas era o suficiente para mim que os vampiros soubessem.

— Estou orgulhoso de você. — eu disse.

Ela sorriu.

Tinham-se passado dois meses desde a morte de Vanessa, e Bella tinha se tornado cada dia mais uma rainha exemplar. Ela dava ordens como ninguém, e o séquito tinha tanto medo dela quanto tinha de mim.

Ela tinha sido fiel à sua promessa de nunca mais me fazer duvidar do seu amor, ou da sua vontade em ser vampira, e eu tinha sido fiel à promessa de não pensar mais nisso.

Nós estávamos no nosso caminho para um novo começo, uma eternidade juntos e inabaláveis.

— Eu te amo, Edward. — ela disse, encostando sua cabeça no meu pescoço quando a música se tornou um pouco mais lenta.

Eu encostei meu queixo na sua cabeça e a abracei mais apertado.

— Eu te amo, também, Isabella. — eu disse, sorrindo.

Agora, eu podia dizer que minha existência estava completa.

Bella tinha, finalmente, se dado de corpo e alma à mim. Éramos um só, sem arrependimentos, sem confusão.

O veneno da vingança não tinha nos trazido à ruína, e agora estávamos mais fortes do que nunca.

E eu sabia que, enquanto estivéssemos juntos, eu e ela, seríamos imbatíveis. Invencíveis. Por toda a eternidade.

* * *

_Oh hey! __Nem acredito que estou finalizando essa fic. Isso é meio surreal. Ela não foi exatamente do jeito que eu planejei quando pensei nela depois que a S&L acabou, mas enfim. Espero que tenham gostado._

_Ainda teremos um epílogo, que deve vir ainda essa semana, então é só aguardar. _

_Até lá, digam-me o que acharam do último capítulo. Estarei esperando as reviews ansiosa. :)_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy _


	13. Epílogo

**Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Epílogo**

_**15 anos depois**_

**:: Bella POV ::**

— Tem certeza de que não quer companhia, Bella? — perguntou Alice.

— Tenho, Allie. Quando Edward chegar, diga que estou na nossa clareira. — avisei.

— Certo. Tenha cuidado.

— Alice, ela é a rainha. — disse Rosalie revirando os olhos. — Ela não tem que tomar cuidado.

Angela e Jane riram, enquanto Alice fez uma pequena careta.

— Eu vou tomar cuidado, Allie. — eu disse, dando um sorriso zombeteiro para ela.

— Tá, tá, suma daqui.

— Veja como fala, ainda sou sua rainha. — zombei.

Ela encolheu os ombros. Eu dei uma gargalhada.

— Até depois, meninas.

Elas acenaram e eu fiz meu caminho pela floresta, correndo na minha maior velocidade. Me deixei levar pelo caminho cheio de pedras, arbustos e árvores, e finalmente parei, no centro de uma enorme clareira.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Eu não precisava dos olhos abertos para ver a beleza à minha frente. Eu sabia exatamente como ela era. Grande e redonda, cercada por árvores centenárias que se inclinavam e davam sombra ao lugar. Poucos raios de sol penetravam a clareira, um aqui, outro ali. Totalmente inofensivo.

Abri os olhos e me sentei, observando o lugar que tinha se tornado refúgio meu e de Edward. Sempre que estávamos cansados do Castelo, ou precisando de privacidade total, nós vinhamos aqui. Tínhamos encontrado este lugar há mais de dez anos, um pouco depois que Edward decidiu ter parte na sociedade, como um poderoso executivo.

Ele basicamente mandava em toda a cidade agora, mesmo que por meio de outras pessoas, para não ficar muito óbvio.

Nossa vida tinha se tornado bem quieta, apesar de termos que resolver alguns assuntos aqui e ali no mundo vampiro. Ainda tinham aqueles que quebravam as regras, que faziam bagunça, e que desobedeciam as ordens diretas de Edward. Desses, nós tínhamos que nos livrar.

Um barulho na floresta chamou minha atenção. Eu virei minha cabeça para a esquerda, e ouvi um farfalhar de folhas, a pelo menos quinze metros de onde eu me sentava.

Me levantei e corri silenciosamente até a fonte do barulho, e então parei, em choque. Subi numa árvore e observei a cena a minha frente com olhos incrédulos e surpresos.

Vanessa estava bem ali, agachada atrás de um arbusto, espreitando um veado. Eu franzi. Por que ela estava fazendo isso? Sabendo que ela não tinha me visto, me mantive quieta na árvore para observar.

Vanessa esperou um segundo e pulou do arbusto direto para o veado, derrubando-o e mordendo seu pescoço.

Eu ouvi o barulho dela engolindo, e logo liguei os pontos. Ela estava bebendo o sangue do veado.

Ugh.

Nojento.

Depois de um tempo, ela largou o corpo do animal sem vida e limpou a boca. Mesmo de longe, eu vi a cor amendoada, um castanho-dourado, brilhando em seus olhos. Eu pulei da árvore.

Ela se virou em posição de ataque, mas ela não podia me ver. Ela ficou em silêncio, e enquanto eu me aproximava devagar, eu percebi que não havia som de coração batendo.

— Estou surpresa. — eu disse, me revelando.

Vanessa arregalou os olhos e engoliu, saindo da sua posição de ataque e ficando ereta.

— Bella. — ela disse em reconhecimento.

Sua voz estava um pouco mais melódica do que antes, e também mais macia.

— Eu pensei que tinha matado você. — eu testei.

— Você matou. — ela disse, a voz sem expressar nenhum tipo de emoção.

Franzi. — Então por quê?

Ela deu de ombros. — Aparentemente, a parte vampira de mim sobreviveu. Agora eu sou 100% vampira. É como se eu tivesse sido transformada.

Pisquei.

Bem, isso fazia sentido.

— Por isso você desapareceu do Castelo.

— Eu acordei, e percebi que minha garganta ardia de sede. Mas não minha sede normal, — ela explicou. — era mais forte. Eu percebi também que estava mais forte. Eu saí de lá imediatamente, aproveitando que não tinha nenhum guarda ali.

Eu assenti.

— Eu fugi, e fui parar no Canadá. Por um tempo, eu fiquei sozinha. Eu já bebia de animais antes, e eu continuei fazendo isso. Só que com mais frequência.

— Quando você percebeu que tinha se tornado uma vampira completa? — perguntei, cruzando os braços no peito.

— Um pouco depois de devorar o sexto urso. — ela disse, rindo sem humor. — Encontrei um vampiro depois que confirmou minhas suspeitas quando eu o toquei e ele tinha a mesma temperatura.

— Você esteve no Canadá até agora? — perguntei.

— Voltei há poucos dias. Achei... — ela suspirou. — Achei que vocês tinham ido embora. Vejo que me enganei.

— É. Ainda estamos aqui. E provavelmente vamos ficar por mais um tempo. — eu disse.

Ela assentiu e mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Você é bem-vinda à se juntar ao séquito, se quiser. — eu disse.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e me olhou, incrédula.

— Você é uma de nós agora. — eu expliquei. — Tenho certeza que toda aquela história de vingança já é passado.

— Eu nunca deveria tê-la começado, em primeiro lugar. — ela disse, suspirando. — Me perdoe.

— Já perdoei. — eu disse, sorrindo. Ela sorriu de volta.

Eu me aproximei, ficando apenas a cinco passos dela. Ela me olhou nervosamente.

— Você é bem-vinda se quiser se juntar à nós. — eu disse. — Mesmo sendo vegetariana. — brinquei.

Ela riu. — Obrigada, mas... eu não acho...

— Edward vai entender. — eu disse. — Ele entendeu suas razões no começo, e estava até disposto a deixá-la ir embora, lembra?

Ela assentiu. — Eu vejo agora que nada foi como eu pensava. Eu deveria ter aceitado a oferta dele.

— Não se prenda ao passado, Vanessa. — aconselhei. — Isso vai destruir você.

Ela me olhou profundamente.

— Por que está me dizendo essas coisas? Você foi aquela que me matou. Você, dentre todos os outros. — ela disse.

Eu vi em seus olhos que ela não estava realmente chateada comigo por isso. Ela estava confusa. Ela não entendia.

Eu sorri, de lado.

— Eu fiz isso porque você estava ameaçando o homem que eu amo. E quando se trata dele, ah, Vanessa... — eu sorri. — Quando se trata dele, eu não ligo quem seja. Edward é minha prioridade. Ele é minha vida.

Ela me olhou e suspirou.

— Entendo. — ela disse.

— Se te faz se sentir melhor, eu me senti péssima depois. Edward e eu meio que tivemos uma DR* dias depois. — eu ri.

_(N/A: *Discussão de Relação, pra quem não sabe, haha. :P)_

— Sério? — ela riu.

— Sério. — eu ri. — Ele disse que eu não podia chafurdar com isso para sempre.

— E você deixou pra lá. — ela adivinhou.

Dei de ombros. — Não valia a pena pensar nisso.

Ela assentiu.

Passamos um minuto inteiro em silêncio antes que ela falasse de novo.

— Obrigada... pelo convite de fazer parte do séquito, mas... — ela hesitou.

— Apenas coloque pra fora, Vanessa. Eu não vou te matar por isso. — eu disse, meus olhos divertidos.

Ela sorriu. — Eu não acho que estou pronta. Talvez daqui a alguns anos?

Sorri. — Claro. Não é como se fosse difícil nos achar.

— Verdade. É só procurar pelo rei e a rainha.

— Muito fácil. — dei de ombros.

Ela riu e eu ri com ela.

— Eu... vou indo. Foi bom ver você, Bella.

— Igualmente. — eu disse.

Ela acenou e saiu correndo pela direção oposta à que eu tinha vindo e eu voltei, andando, para a clareira.

Nunca, depois da minha conversa com Edward, eu tinha pensado sobre o paradeiro de Vanessa. Para mim, ela ainda estava morta, com o corpo sumido por algum motivo que eu nunca me dera o trabalho de pensar.

Tinha sido uma surpresa e tanto.

— Bella! — ouvi Edward dizer, parecendo aliviado. — Até que enfim. Onde você estava?

Eu sorri para ele e lhe dei um beijo leve, abraçando-o. Estava de volta à clareira, e percebi que provavelmente ele tinha chegado e surtado porque não me viu aqui.

— Estava conversando com uma velha amiga. — eu ri.

— Que velha amiga? — ele franziu. Não por menos, todos os meus amigos estavam no castelo.

Eu o soltei enquanto falava. — Vanessa Lane Curtis.

Vi com diversão os olhos dele arregalarem enquanto ele gaguejava. — O q-quê?

— Aparentemente, quando eu a matei sufocada, apenas a parte humana dela morreu. Não sei os detalhes. O fato é que ela se tornou uma vampira completa. Quando acordou, ela fugiu do Castelo e foi parar no Canadá. Voltou à Forks pensando que tínhamos ido embora.

Ele piscou e depois balançou a cabeça, provavelmente tentando clarear os pensamentos.

— Uau, isso é uma surpresa.

— Nem me diga.

— Ela disse por que estava aqui?

— Não. — dei de ombros. — Acho que ela só quer uma vida tranquila agora. Eu a convidei para fazer parte do séquito, mas ela agradeceu e disse que não está pronta.

Ele riu. — Não é pra menos, depois de tudo que ela fez... E só se passaram 15 anos.

— Quem sabe um dia? — eu disse.

— Quem sabe... — ele disse, se aproximando de mim com um olhar travesso e um sorriso torto que eu conhecia muito bem. — Agora, vamos parar de falar nisso e ter um pouco de ação.

Eu ri alto. — '_Um pouco de ação'_? De que filme você tirou isso?

— Nenhum! — ele riu, e então ficou sério, seus olhos vermelhos praticamente flamejando até mim. — Mas isso não importa. O que importa é que eu quero você. Bem aqui, na nossa clareira.

Eu sorri. — Você é incorrigível.

— E você adora isso.

Eu ri e agarrei seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo que ele me puxava contra ele pela cintura com força.

— Ah, eu adoro mesmo... — eu disse.

E então ele me beijou, e minha mente tão clara ficou nublada com pensamentos sobre ele. Sobre o jeito que nossos corpos se encaixavam juntos. Sobre como ele me fazia bem e me fazia feliz, há tanto tempo e para todo o sempre.

Eu tinha dito à Vanessa que Edward era minha vida, e que nada mais importava.

E a cada minuto que eu passava com ele, aqui na clareira ou em qualquer outro lugar, só provava isso. Ele era incrível, e ele era _meu_. Até o fim dos tempos.

**# FIM #**

* * *

_Eu disse no capítulo anterior que não tinha sido o fim da Vanessa. *assobia* E aí, gostaram? Sejam sinceros._

_Essa fic NÃO terá continuação nem extras nem bônus nem nada. Acabou aí mesmo. :)_

_Quero agradecer a todo mundo que comentou e favoritou. Muito obrigada mesmo!_

_Nos vemos por aí, e não esqueçam de deixar suas reviews, pela última vez, aqui. Aproveitem que amanhã (19/10) é meu aniversário e me deixem recadinhos! aidbsaibdisabi Vou adorar ler tudo! :)))_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


End file.
